Truth or Dare
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Ever wanted to see Stan in a thong? Kyle as a girl? Or see every SP character beating up Bieber? Then fret no more! Just send me your ideas rating from K-M and I'll make your wildest, filthiest and kinkiest fantasies come to life before your very eyes ;D INCOMPLETE
1. Intro

The darkness of the small room numbed their minds and the faint scent of vanilla teased their senses. That was until bright lights proceeded to blind them, filling the room with a shower of sunbeams.

"Morning!" An overly cheerful voice piped up, making all heads turn towards a tall, pale girl who sat on a virgin white loveseat placed in the centre of the large and prettily furnished room. Said girl sat, cross-leg'd with an ear-to-ear grin stretching across her face. Her forest mixed eyes gazed almost evily through the small crowd, and her vibrant (yet clearly dyed) scarlett hair shone sleekly against the luminesent lighting. "My name is Poppy, and I've brought you all here to play a game..."

Everyone in the room visably gulped, anxious of what was to come next.

Suddenly, all hints of satanism dissapeared from her eyes, replaced by a playful, but still slightly demonic, tint.

"Oh you drama-queens! We're going to play Truth or Dare! Not some stupidly hilarious 'Saw' type ritual!" The redhead laughed and then smirked. "So, who's up for it?"

As her eyes scanned the crowd, they landed on one hand, raised alone in a river of people. It was Kenny. Her smile only grew.

"Nice to see you again, McCormick."

"Likewise," he matched Poppy's grin and stood, slowly making his was towards the fiery tempered teen. Once he reached her he embraced her lovingly and nuzzled the top of her head with the tip of his nose. "It's been a while, cosin."

A loud gasp resounded throughout the crowd and we both snickered a little.

"Joking, joking!" The sandy-haired boy cackled, "anyone remember the small ginger girl from first grade?" A few nods from the spectators. "Well, this is her today. Everyone, meet Poppy."

About half the crowd's eyes widened in realisation while the rest were still trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Well, yeah. Nice to see you all again," she admitted, getting a little flustered with all the attention she was recieving. "But I haven't gathered you all here for a South Park reunion. Like I said, I want to play a huge game of Truth or Dare! And to be perfectly honest, I don't really care who wants to play or not, I took the time to hunt you all down and drag you here individually, so you _will_ play - no questions asked. Nod if you understand me." Every person in the room nodded dumbly - apart from Cartman who tsked and rolled his eyes - not entirly sure what else they could do in the situation. "Good. Now, this is how it's gunna work: I'm going to take a minute now to be all kind and loving to my readers and ask them sweetly to send in some truth questions and reasonably good dares. Depending on how many I get, depends how long each session will be, nod again if you get it." More nods. "Perfect," Poppy almost purred, running her fingertips along the leather of the loveseat with one hand and down the smooth sleeve of Kenny's parka with the other.

She gestured them away with her hand, "your all free to go home for a week, I'll call you back here next Tuesday for the first session of Truth or Dare, okay?"

Everybody nodded once again before one by one, taking their leave. Only when Kenny and Poppy were left did the nervousness lingering in the air subside and a calming aura took its place.

"Hmm," the red haired girl hummed quietly, thinking everything through in her head. "You think I've gone out off my deph?"

"Maybe, let's see how things go from here, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's just pray to whoever that's listening that we'll get enough comments to make the first game a success!"

"Haha... Hey?"

"What Kenny?"

"Can I see your b-"

"No Kenny."

"Damn...!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE DON'T JUDGE THE REST OF THE FIC BASED ON THIS INTRO! I SWEAR ON MY LOVE OF YAOI IT GETS BETTER!**

**Haha! xD Can't believe I'm doing this! Oh well :) No harm in trying right? So yeah, if you want your ideas for truth and dares submitted to me - just review away! ^^ PM me too, if you wish ;) And yeah, all the main charecters are gunna be there (y'know: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Mole, Damien, Pip, etc...) So yeah! REVIEW PLEASE! :D First game's going up next tuesday (in a week's time) so hurryhurryhurry and get your ideas to me ASAP! xD Poppy :)**

**P.s: Lol, yeah - I did add myself as an OC xDD**


	2. Game 1

Poppy scrolled through the little amount of reviews, a small smile gracing her lips in thanks to the people who bothered to take time out off their day to make hers a bit more interesting. She hummed, reading the 5th review and grinned.

"Okay!" She said, chuckling slightly.

"You get any reviews?" A still half-asleep Kenny questioned, sticking his head around the door to Poppy's bedroom. He'd been rooming with her for the last week since his parents kicked him out. She nodded at him and a large smile encased the blonde's lips. "That's great! So we can go ahead?"

"Yuh-huh. I know everyone will have expected to be called yesterday, but I was a little busy, heh heh..." Poppy hung her head slightly and Kenny gave a pitiful laugh. "Oh well, I'll call them now."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Poppy, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Pip, Damien, Red, Heidi, Ike, Mole, Gregory, Jimmy, and a few others were all gathered around the fireplace in the main room of the redhead's house. "All here?" She questioned, recieving a series of nods in return. She smiled, "good."<p>

Kyle wrapped his arms around his felow red haired friend and smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Wanna start? What's the first review?"

"Um..." She scrolled down the screen of her laptop and read out the first review "EvaH says: 'Haha, awesome :D A few errors, but overall an expectedly awesome piece of writing, I still hate SP but I can't wait to see where this goes... XD' Hmm, not really any ideas, but oh well. Besides, she's a friend of mine and I kinda wanna introduce you lot to her?"

Kyle scowled over her shoulder. "But why? She _hates_ South Park - meaning she hates us, right?" A small frown took over his mouth as he continued, "besides, don't you think we have enough haters?"

Poppy frowned at him, twisting her head towards him slightly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, she's not a bad person. And she doesn't... 'hate' you, she just doesn't _know_ you."

Almost knowing Kyle was going to send back another witty retort, she clapped her hands (as she was unable to snap her fingers... yeah - I know) and a dark violet 'poof' of smoke appeared before them.

There, standing before the fireplace was a tall, beautiful, thin and apparently naked teenaged girl. She sqeeled and tried in vain to cover what she could of herself.

"Oops," Poppy said, blushing a little in embaressment, "must have used the wrong spell. Sorry Eva!"

The red haired teen clapped her hands again and 'Eva' was suddenly fully-clothed in a plain white tee and some light green, floral dungarees. She fiddled with one of her long bangs before running her fingers through her short brown locks. "Hey guys," she muttered shyly, unsure of why she was there.

"Hey there Eva, sorry to drag you here on such short notice, but I wanted you to sit in on out first ever game of 'Truth or Dare'! You will, won't you?"

There was a short pause in which the brunett looked at her friend, sceptical of what she would do next. "Fine, whatever," she huffed, plonking herself down next to Poppy - who with a winning smirk, cleared her throat and read out the next review, Kyle's head still resting on her shoulder.

"This one's from XMistressChaosx, 'Dare: I dare Stan and Kenny to have a hot makeout session! XD I dare Damien to sing Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me.  
>Truth: Cartman tells Kyle what he thinks of him. Red tells her greatest secret.<br>I got nothing else!  
>Till Next Time,<br>*Chaos' Mistress*' Hmm, interseting..." Poppy purred, grinning once again. "Okay, let's start with the truths! Cartman!"

Cartman shot his head up, his brows furrowed in apparent irritation. "What'dya want, ya damn ginger?"

"Tell Kyle exactly what you think of him," she almost seethed, not liking his new nickname for her. He sighed dramatically and turned to the cute Jew laying lazily on her shoulder. "Kahyl, I think you're a ginger, jewish mess.. But a pretty khool ginger, jewish mess..." He muttered the last part, a _very slight_ blush coating his cheeks when Kyle flushed completley.

"Eh hem," Poppy mumbled, slightly dazed. "Now, Red - what's your greatest secret?"

Red looked up, her large mocha eyes scanning the room until they found the creamy skinned girl. "I fucked Bebe _and_ Wendy while I was dating Token." She stated simply, not bothering to change the tone of her voice to guilty.

The whole room turned to Token who shrugged and said: "eh, I already knew - _I_ was the one who walked in on it!"

"Anywho..." Poppy whistled, attempting to make the newly found tension in the room dissapear. Kenny yawned and lay his head on her lap, looking up at the two reaheads with a small smile. "You gunna read out the dares?" She nodded, turning her attention back to the screen before her.

"Kenny, as much as I'd like to watch you and Stan have a 'hot make-out session' right in front of my face, you're going to have to sit up so I can grab my camera." The blonde complied, sitting up and turning to Stan, who was coinsadentally sat right next to him. (Yay for conviniance!) He smirked and leaning into the ebony haired teen's personal space, loving the feel of his friend squirming next to him. Their lips met and a few moans were shared in between the dancing of tongues. After a few minutes, Poppy gave an awkward cough, her face redder than her hair. "I think I've gotten enough footage you guys..."

They pulled apart, both boys practically panting from oxygen deprivation.

"Next dare is for you Damien," she smiled towards the Satanist, him being one of her newly found best friends. He gave a half-hearted smirk back and scootched a little closer to the laptop.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"You've gotta sing 'Sexy, naughty, bitchy me'!" Poppy cooed, pinching the dark haired boy's cheek before she proceeded to clap her hands without giving Damien time to argue. Within moments, pink smoke encased the entire room and when it was gone, a small platform raised about 5 foot off the ground, and a karaoke machien had appeared. "Now go, go!" She shooed him onto the platform, forcing the microphone into his now rather clammy hands.

He mouthed 'I hate you so much' to his redheaded friend with a scowl and only recieved a tall grin in return.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
>Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls, I always play a little bitchy  
>Can't change the way I am<br>Sexy, naughty, bitchy me!"_

He sung the rest of the song in tune, without any complaints and a few muffled snickers from the crowd - mainly Pip - seen as everyone else was too afraid to laugh at the son of Satan. When he was done, literally everyone applauded him as he returned to his seat next to Poppy, red with embaressment.

"I hate you so much," Damien seethed, narrowing his eyes at Poppy. She giggled and lazily patted his head. "Okay, next review from Crazy88inator, 'I dare youu to bring in the game! also i dare stan to make out with me for 15 minutes (He's Hot)' Aww! See Stanley? People _do_ think you're hot!" Stan blushed at Poppy's words and stared at his feet. The pale skinned teen clapped her hands again and a storm of sky blue smoke whirled around the room as a tall girl stood before them. She was dressed from head to toe in neon and flipped her long hair behind hair. "You heard the dare Hottie, now c'mere!"

Stan stood up and walked towards her, a scarlett flush still fixated on his face. He leaned in to 'Crazy' and captured her lips in his. Poppy started the timer and turned back to the rest of the group.

"The next dares are from LoveHateDrama, 'XD i got some:-i dare cartman to sing his abc's -i dare kenny to break dance to cartman singing his abc's- i dare someone to have a threesome with kyle and cartman mwahaha that is all'."

Poppy looked towards Cartman and Kenny who both got up wordlessly without a single sentence being spoken by anyone there.

"Ay, bee, cey, dey, aey, eff..." Cartman started, Kenny brake dancing heartily to the fat neo-nazi's song. Once they were both done, they bowed to their audience, recieving only a slightly smaller aplause than Damien had gotten.

"Kenny babe, do me a favour?" Said blonde looked up at his redheaded friend and smiled, muttering a quiet 'yeah?' to her. "Help Kylie and Fat-man with their dare from Miss. Drama, and have a threesome with them?"

Kenny, Kyle and Cartman all gaped at the redhead before sighing and making their way out off the room. Well, except for Eric who, in the end, was wheelbarrowed out by Craig.

About half an hour of small talk and video uploading to Facebook later, Kyle and Kenny walked back in with missplaced clothes, scrappy hair and exhaused expressions. They stood at the door for a minute, attempting in vain to fix their strewn clothing.

"Where's fatty?" Craig asked, himself still recovering from lugging so much weight into another room by himself.

Kenny simply pointed to the next room, trying to catch his breath. "He was out like a light after just giving head, so me and Kylie here finished by ourselves."

Kyle blushed deep crimson and ran to Poppy, shadowing his face in the nook of her neck once more. With some reassuring words and gentle strokes from the teen, he was calm and collected once more.

"Okay," Poppy started on the last dare so far, "this one's from PunjabiKangaroo, 'I dare (Insert character here) to: streak through a busy street shouting "I AM THE NARWHAL MESSIAH", go up to a store with someone of the same gender and buy "marital aids", climb onto the roof and dance for three minutes, propose to a random stranger, all these dares are copyright of sadistic friends and too much jack daniels :P'. Haha! Awesome! Okay, so I get to pick who does it? Hmm, Clyde! Go streak through the street shouting 'I am the Narwhal Messiah'!"

Clyde smirked, all-too-happily stripping off his clothing and running through the front door with many pairs of eyes trained on his now naked form.

"I AM THE NARWHAL MESSIAHHHH!" He shouted, shocking some of the neighbours as he flailed his arms and even made a little girl cry. Eventually the cops caught him and dragged his bare butt home.

"Hmm, guess he's out off the game now, huh? Oh well. Tweek and Craig!" Both boys looked over to Poppy, some (Tweek) more anxiously than others. "Go to the Pharmesy around the corner from here and buy some condoms."

Tweek jumped profoundly at this and shook his head repeatedly as Tucker simply sighed. He stood, grabbing Tweek and pulling the twitching boy out off the door, them returning some short time later with an entire bag fully of 'marital aids'.

"Tweekers got a little... Carried away." Tweek blushed scarlett at his 'friend's' words and looked away.

"Heh, ohh Tweek," Poppy cooed to him, ruffling his hair sweetly. "Okay, next one is for Mole, go up to the roof and dance - do the macerana - for three minutes straight." He looked at her with almond eyes before huffing and doing as told.

The group went outside and watched the french man dance, laughing and joining in in certain points too. After his three minutes were up, they all went back inside to see the last dare of the day.

"Hmm, Butters, go bring a random stranger back here and propose to them."

"W-wha? Me? Ohh hamburgers!" He stuttered, the tips of his ears turning red. "F-fine. I'll be right back."

"Ahh!" They all turned to a flushed and air-depribed Stan who had been given a shock when the timer ran out and his kissing partner was no-where to be seen. "What the hell?"

Poppy laughed at him and looked over her shoulder at Butters who had brough a pretty young girl with a blonde crop back and was on one knee. "W-will you do the honor of, oh sweet Jebus! Will you m-marry me?" The girl blushed and snatched her hand away, running away with a bright red face squeeling. The blonde looked over to his friends and muttered, "did I do something wrong? Ohh hamburgers, not again!"

"Haha! Soo Eva," Poppy purred. "What'd you think of our very first session of Truth of Dare? Still hate South Park so much?"

The brunett girl pulled at the sleeves of her top and shook her head slightly. "I don't _hate _them. But I still don't like them."

Poppy sighed wryly, "fine, come back next week and I'll see if I can't change your mind." Eva nodded.

Within a few minutes, the redhead had thanked her guests for coming and was left with both Kenny and Kyle, who were once again laying on her lap, and resting on her shoulder. "So, how'd you two think it went?"

"Not badly," Kenny smirked towards the Jew who simply blushed. "So, same time next week?"

"Haha, yeah. I'll try for tuesday next time. Oh! And before I forget: me and Eva are also playing, so reviewers shouldn't be afraid to dare the two of us either, 'kay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kya! It's done! :D So yeah, sorry I didn't do this yesterday ^^; PLEASE review me your ideas :) Me and Eva are no longer immune! So dare dare dare!... or truth! They're both goooood ;) Hehe, please review ^^ Poppy :)**


	3. Game 2

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Poppy ran into the room clutching a large pile of paper and folders to her chest. "I was busy printing off this week's reviews."

The red haired girl set the papers on the desk by the fireplace and let out a hearty huff. She rubbed the thin layer of sweat that had formed on her forehead away with the back of her hand before turning to her audiance. "So, how we doin'?"

"Good, but your late. So we have to start now if we wanna fit it all in - especially considering this is gunna be the longest game so far!" Kyle stated, running his fingertips over the stack of what once were trees, picking up the first few and flitting absentmindedly through them.

Poppy looked over at him, still trying to regain her composure. "Uh huh. Oh, but first-" She clapped her hands and a large 'poof' of ocean blue smoke took over the air, rading the entire room until it became impossible to see anything. When the smoke cleared, a large stage had appeared that ran along one side of the big room, a few beanbags littering the stage aswell as two microphones and a load of plain black chairs made up what seemed to be the audiance's seats. The South Parkiens all sat in the seats, waiting to see what would happen next.

Suddenly another crystal white 'poof' of smoke appeared, Poppy standing in its place once it'd faded. She wore a knee-length sparkly red dress, some tall red satin heals and matching gloves. Her fading-back-to-ginger hair swung in lazy waves over her shoulders and red lipstick covered her lips. (A/N: this is what I would look like if I were pretty.)

"Hey there! Nice to see you all!" She exclaimed, waving frantically with the hand that didn't contain small cue-cards. The crowd cheered her, a few wolf-whistles echoing throughout the room. Poppy giggled before continuing, "so, this is the second game of Truth or Dare, let's hear it!"

Everyone whooped and whistled in apparent fondness and a gentle smile graced the redheads lips. "Okay, but before we start the game - I want to start by introducing Kyle Broflovski!" More applause as Kyle walked onto the stage in a full black and white tux, his hat gone and his jew-fro slicked back and tamed. "Wow Kyle, lookin' good."

"Thanks Poppy, nice to be here," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to have you! Take a seat." Both teens sat on colour-appropriate beanbags and settled down into more comfortable positions. "So Kyle, do you know why we're here today?"

"Kinda."

"'Kinda'? Well, let me tell you: we're here today because I recieved a review from a person called 'Kyleisdaman', would you like to hear it?" Poppy chuckled as the crowd erupted into a fit of cheers. "Okay then, 'I love it. Absolutely fan-tucking-fasticly hilarious. I loled for like, 15 mins at Red's truth. Too many slash dares tho'. Everyone, really, you don't need to do slash dares EVERY time someone makes one of these storys. And Kyle doesn't ALWAYS have to be gay. Only thing I'd say to the Author is that Kyle's OOC; He's not that self concious about stuff, and most kids (including him) are not embarrassed about matters like sex. Also, Cartman already told him what he thought of him in 'It's a Jersey thing' and he didn't exactly blush.'"

"Wow..."

"Yeah, anywho, we're hear today to let 'Kyleisdaman' know that we aren't offended and will take it on the chin so we can try our best to improve things!" The audiance applauded the two redheads who both bowed slightly in their seats, bathing happily in the possative attention they were reciving. "So, 'Kyleisdaman', I'm sorry if the last game didn't meet your expectations, but I'll try my hardest this game to try and change that. Oh, and while we're apologizing, I'd like to say I'm **deeply** sorry to Crazy88inator. As they didn't leave their gender, I asumed them female, _he_ wasn't. I'm very sorry and hope you'll give me another chance with this game. Thanks and sorry again!"

And with that said, and one final cheer from the audiance, the room erupted into pastle green smoke and everything went back to normal. Everyone was sat around the fireplace once more, patiently waiting to begin.

Poppy stood, leaning on the desk for support (cos I'm _that_ unfit) while coughing up a storm. Once she'd finished, she gave a satisfied 'pheeeeew' and plopped down by her blonde haired friend.

"So, shall we begin Game 2?" A roar of 'yeah's and a few non-caring grunts resounded through the room and with a pleased smirk, Poppy grabbed the pile of paper and sat it infront of her. "Okay! The first one's from Eva xxx, 'Hi again! OK, gotta say, kinda lovin' it... ;D Thankee for having me, SP! OK, on a certain someone's behalf, here's my dare. Stan, Kenny. Cupboard. Seven minutes. No clothes. NAOW! Xx' "

A pale hand shot to Poppy's chest as proud tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, "she means me! Eh hem - Kenny, Stan, you heard Eva. Strip then closet, now!"

Both boys sighed before getting up and stripping off. When they were left in nothing but their briefs, Poppy shooed them into the cupboard and locked them in, setting the timer on the counter to seven minutes. She sat back down, grinning like an idiot before reading over the next few reviews and turning bright scarlett. "Ohhhkaaaay, so now I think may be the time I should warn my readers: **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN M RATED SEMI-SMUT! DON'T LIKE, GO OFF THIS FIC. DO LIKE... STOP COMPLAINING!** That is all."

"Oww, seriously, was there any need for the bull-horn?" A rather cranky Craig Tucker seethed, rubbing at his ears and then, in turn, flipping the red haired teen off. When the only reply he recived was an evily satisfied smirk, he huffed and flipped her the bird once again.

"Eva," the brunette girl turned around from the previous conversation about where to buy the cutest clothes from with Bebe, "was there any need to _review_ when your sitting right there?"

She shrugged. "No, probably not."

"...Well, fair enough. Thank you anyway."

The ping from the timer sounded and Poppy jumped up, running to the closet and hushing the crowd. Once everyone was sat in silence, the redhead unlocked the door and swung it open in a hurry. She stared at the sight in front of her and proceeded to fall backwards into Token's ready-and-waiting arms, apparently suffering from a minor (major) nosebleed of sorts. She looked up, rubbing the blood from her face and gave an awkward cough.

Catching the two, now naked, teens off guard and causing them to jump off of one another without hesitation. Both teens hurrily threw on their clothes, making an effort not to expose themselves to their little 'audiance' any more than they already had.

"You didn't see _anything_!" Stan said, trying to sound more confident with the red haired teen than he actually was.

"Oh, I saw _everything_! But don't worry - what happened in the closet, stays in the closet." She whispered the last part so only Stan and Kenny could hear. After giving eachother the thumbs-up, they all returned back to their designated seats.

"So, this next one is from Molala24, 'Lol I love this! Dare: I dare Stan to read smut from Stan X Kyle (style!) Truth: Stan and Kyle how long have you two been fuck buddies? Dare for Craig: Can you flip me off! Please as the little fan girl that I am?' Haha, sure I can! Stan, here's some Style yaoi - now you go ahead and read that to your Super Best Friend, m'kay?" Poppy said, handing the raven a sheet of paper.

"Eh hem," Stan sat facing Kyle, both curious as to what this so called 'Style yaoi' was. " '"Aww so cute kiss and make up." Kyle said pushing Tweek down onto his hands and knees as Stan did the same to Craig. Both boys slowly crawled towards each other fearfully but before they could kiss both felt a sudden pressure and then pain both boys moaned and rested their heads against each other as the larger boys began thrusting into their cute bottoms. "Tweek!" Craig moaned into the other boys neck as they tried to get closer to each other. "Ngh Craig!" Tweek was shaking from the mixture of pleasure pain and the close proximity of a naked Craig.'..." (A/N: THIS FIC BELONGS TO Darkslayer18 AND IS PERSONALLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE STYLE/CREEK FICS, GO AND CHECK IT OUT! ALL CREDIT OF THIS FIC GOES TO HER SEEN AS IT _IS_ HER FIC!)

Poppy chuckled lightly at the expressions on nearly everyone's faces. Eva, Butters, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Pip, and Ike were all blushing profoundly. Token, Clyde, Damien, Kenny, Cartman and a few others looked like they didn't know whether to throw up or burst out laughing. And Kyle, Criag and Tweek were all mortified. No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared to do anything but breathe at that moment. That was until quiet sobbing came from Tweek who sat, now nestled in the arms of his dark haired, chullo-wearing friend.

"Stan! You made Tweek cry!" Poppy stated, pouting her bottom lip. "Oh well, it was a dare after all, so you should all just get over it and start quaking in your boots for your turn."

The tension in the room seemed to fade slightly after that, everyone slouching back into a comfortable sitting position once more.

"Alrighty! Now, I know you're probably still a little lost for words, but care telling me how long you and Stan have been 'fuck buddies'?" Poppy asked, directing her probing question towards a still terrified Kyle.

"Erm," he said, trying to recover from the shock quickly as to answer the question. "We're not?" A raised eyebrow from just about everyone in the room had both Stan and Kyle suddenly on edge. "N-no, well, I mean, we've kissed and... stuff. But nothing more than that! And nothing outside of this stupid game!" Kyle frowned, brows furrowed in an attempt to make the redhead change subjects.

Luckily for him, she caught on quick enough and scanned the page for the next dare. "Okay, Craig, flip off Molala please."

Craig did as asked without any questions simply because - he loved flipping people off. Poppy took the picture and sent it off to the reviewer.

"Great! Now, this one's from sp, 'hey can you bring me into the game plz plz plz plz plz Name:Lyra collins. Apearence:light brown hair with messy bangs,light purple eye shadow,purple coat,under coat is a shirt that says i heart tweek,black pants,black shoes. Crush:TWEEK! Personal info:stares at tweak adorably throughout game,takes off coat through out the game. Im sry if its to long i know it isnt a oc story but i will love love love to be in it plz plz thanks. Truth:all=do you think lyra is cute? Dare=I dare tweek to kiss lyra and react. stan=say i love you to kyle. plz plz thanks and god bless you if you do' " Poppy sighed, clapping her hands and causing a busrt of sunbeam yellow smoke to flit aimlessly around the room.

When the smoke dissapeared, a girl of average height with mocha brown hair and scruffy bangs appeared. Above her eyes, smokey purple eyeshadow lay, and as did a matching jacket over her torso. Just above her black jeans, you could make out snow white writing on a plain black tee that read 'I LOVE TWEEK'. She played with the sleeve of her jacket absentmindedly and gave a half-hearted wave to everyone except Tweek.

"Hey, I'm Lyra."

"Hey Lyra," everyone said sweetly, waving back with just as much enthusiasm.

"So Lyra, nice to meet you, I'm Poppy." The two girls shook hands, smiling warmly at one another. "Your here to complete the truths and dares that concern you, that okay?" The red haired teen asked. Lyra nodded, beaming at the crowd. "Perfect. So Tweek?"

"Uhh," the twitchy blonde looked up from his place still sitting in Craig's arms and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Lyra is cute?" Craig twitched a little too, it almost going unnoticed next to his cafinated friend, with Poppy's words. Tweek studied the girl, as she had taken off her jacked, reveiling a rather lithe figure through the fangirlish top.

"Yeah," Tweek nodded, smiling gently at her. Lyra blushed profoundly and turned away.

"Oh and Tweek, one more thing. C'mere." Poppy said, gesturing to the space unoccupied next to her. The blonde boy stood, stuggling slightly with the arms still wrapped around his waist. Craig glared at the scene from across the room, none too pleased with what was going on.

Once he stood by the two girls, he twitched around a little, unable to stop the mini-spasms from coming. Seeming unfazed by his erratic movements and Craig's demonic glare, Lyra ran her fingers over Tweek's hand, smiling at him sweetly. He mirrored her smile.

"Kiss her," Poppy stated simply, practically ruining the beautiful moment. Tweek coughed anxiously, almost choking on his own spit in suprise. Once the enitial shock had worn off, he glanced towards her, a faint blush resting on his cheeks as an even more prominant one lay upon hers.

"O-okay," he muttered, turning slightly, still twitching and a little too calmly, lay his lips against hers. They stood kissing gently for a few more moments before Tweek pulled back, face gone back to its sickly pale colour. He patted her head and smiled, then returning to his place by Craig who seezed the oppertunity to snuggle his blonde back into his chest.

"And finally, Stan, say 'I love you' to Kyle please." Poppy basically ordered the raven who looked over at her with sceptism in his eyes. He turned back to his Super Best Friend and took in a deep, reassuring breath.

"I love you," he spoke gently, his eyes smiling brightly at the Jew. Kyle smiled back and hugged his friend, having to hold in a hearty laugh when Stan whispered jokingly in his ear, 'They're onto us!'

Poppy turned to Lyra with a confident smirk, placing her hands on her hips in a sort of victory pose. "So Lyra, you enjoy?" Lyra nodded enthusiastically. "Haha, good. It was lovely meeting you and I'm sorry to say that you've gotta go now so we can move onto the next reviewer. Hope you had fun! Bye!"

Lyra waved goodbye to everyone, sending Tweek a sneaky wink before vanishing into the same bright cloud of yellow that had brought her in.

"Well then, next is from Scarlet Wolf, 'Could you add me in as a character? Brown hair, eyes, and skin, with a blood red necklace. Dares: I dare Pip to beat the shit out of principal Victoria, and I dare Kenny to pretend to be a terrorist. Truths: Kenny should say how many people he slept with, how many were male, and how many were female. Cartman should tell whether or not he's ever found a guy attractivd and who, and if he's ever taken the Gay Porn Viagra Boner challenge and lost.' Ohh I'm gunna be _drained_ by the time this is over." Poppy exclaimed, the hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her lips when she got a reassuring pat on the back from Kenny. She gave an over-dramatic sigh and patted Kenny's head, muttering she was fine.

"Okay, sooo," Poppy claps her hands and a peach coloured cloud of smoke appeared, releasing a short girl with a dark skin tone, long brown hair and pretty matching eyes. She was dressed in a blue tartin top with a plain white tee underneath, and some dark skinny jeans. A blood red necklace hung gracefully from her neck, highlighting the red of her converse wonderfully.

"H-hey," she coughed, frantically waving away the smoke away from her being, "nice to be here."

"Nice to have you Scarlet, can I call you that?" Scarlet nodded. "Okay great, so shall we get to work with your ideas?"

Another sharp and more enthusiastic nod came from the small girl as she leaned against the table, smirking and eyeing the crowd with narrowed eyes.

"Okay then, first of all, Kenny," the blonde looked to her and tilted his head cutely.

"Yeah?"

"How many people have you slept with?" Poppy asked, trying her best to pass off an innocent look.

He hummed, trapping his chin in between his thumb and forefinger. "Including you? 46 different people."

"W-what?" The redhead practically screamed, her face flushing dark crimson as everyone sent her odd looks. "We've never slept together Kenny!" Said teen frowned, his brows arching downwards as he slouched slightly. "But I've been sleeping with you for the last eight days."

"Well, y-yeah. But I meant, _how many people have you had _sex_ with_?" Poppy just managed to stutter out, the blush on her face not fading in the slightest. He slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand, realisation lighting up his face.

"Ohh, then," he counted for a minute on his fingers before he came up with the number '33'. Nearly everyone sweatdropped when he added a half-hearted 'I think' on the end of his statement.

"And how many of them were guys?" Poppy inquired, finally recovering from the little scene.

"Hmm, about twenty?" He said without emotion in his voice, looking up at his pale skinned friend who simply nodded in approval.

"Okay, next would be for: Cartman, have you ever found a guy attractive, and if so - who they be?" The fat neo-nazi's head shot up and flushed cherry red. "I haf neva found eny bois attractive, jus' so you know!"

Poppy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing all too well that Eric Cartman was far too stubborn to back down about such a trivial matter. "Ohhkaay, then have you ever taken the 'Gay Porn Viagra Boner Challenge' and lost?"

The overweight brunette put up his fat finger to protest but Kyle cut him short. "Yes he's played but whether he lost or not is left unknown. You see, because he is so morbidly obese," he gestured to the folds of the other teen's stomach, "the bottom fold of fat hung too far over his genitalia, we were unable to tell if he had an erection or not... Basically - he's so fat, we couldn't tell."

Cartman frowned at that. "Hey, don' call me fat you fackin' Jew!"

Kyle mearly shrugged, knowing fully well that he had won that round. He sneakily high-fived Poppy behind the desk and cackled under his breath.

"Now, on to the dares!" Poppy proclaimed, making all the people in the room 'ooh' and 'ahh' dramatically. "Pip darling, come over here for a sec."

The young british boy turned towards his matched-race friend, smiling fondly. "Why certainly!" He totted over and bent over as to talk to the redhead face to face. "What can I do for you?"

"Beat up Principal Victoria." Scarlet answered for Poppy, still grinning evily from her place atop the desk. Pip didn't even bother acting shocked, he just simply salluted and marched off in the direction of South Park High.

Poppy shrugged and continued with the last dare, pulling a paper bag out from one of the shelves by the warm fireplace. She took the contense out and unfolded the fabrics. Holding them up so everyone could get a good look at them, she then threw them at her best blonde friend, telling him to put them on.

Once Kenny was fully clothed in some tan army pants, a murky white tee, with a jacket that matched the pants hanging over it, a long blonde beard and a (fake) bomb in one hand, he winked towards the chuckling audience and sat back down.

"So that went well?" Poppy quizzed Kyle, who was sat on her other side. He nodded and smiled, pointing to the remaining reviews and then his watch. "Oh yeah. Sorry Scarlet, it was awesome meeting you! But you've gotta go now."

"Naww, same here. Cya later! Thanks guys!" And with that said, Scarlet dissapeared into a scarlet (A/N: heh heh, mind the pun) 'poof' of smoke. Before the smoke had even faded, Poppy was already reading out the next review.

"This one's from XMistressChaosx, 'So, I loved it. XD Really good job, thanks for accepting my dares. Aww, I adore Stenny I really do. They are so adorable, sexy, hot, cute, and fluffy together. ^^ OK: Truths First, 1) This a question for the whole group; has anybody ever had a wet dream about Cartman? Be honest! 2) Who does everybody hate the most and why. 3) Does Kenny secretly hate Stan and Kyle for their reaction to his deaths and does he blame them, although they couldn't remember a thing? Dares, 1) Craig has to dress up in blue dress and every few minutes he has to yell that he's the prettiest bitch around. 2) I dare Cartman to do some real, hardworking exercise. 3) Red has to go to Mr. Harrison's house in her bra and underwear, knock his door and when he opens she has to act real slutty and say, "I'm ready for you to take me now. I am all prepared~." Someone has to go along with her to record it. 4) Token isn't going any love, so I dare him to kiss Clyde and cuddle him throughout the whole game. ;p I hope all of you South Park characters enjoy my dares and truths. Have fun~! Till Next Time, *Chaos' Mistress*' Ooh, hey guys! This is one of my best friends! So I'm gunna let her sit in this game 'kay?"

Without bothering to wait for answers, she clapped her hands and in a burst of crimson smoke, a really short girl with mocha skin, dark hair and eyes, and a bright smile was standing before them. She wore a pretty red and black stripey top, some dark green cargo pants and plain red flats.

"This is Cimone." Poppy introduced her warmly, motioning for her to come and sit beside her. Cimone did as asked and snuggled up by Kenny who happily basked in the joy of being squished between two pretty girls. "So let's get started on your dares, yeah?"

The dark brunette girl nodded and looked over to Eva who was happily observing, while sketching cute drawings in her pad. She waved the tall girl over and Eva slid across the floor, resting near Kenny, smiling sweetly at the three.

"Now, this one is for everyone: has anyone ever had a wet dream about Cartman? C'mon, be honest!" Poppy put her hands on her hips in that way only a girl (or extreamly camp man) can and raised an eyebrow at the others. A series of 'no's and disgusted sounds bounced off the walls of the room until one quiet and timid 'yes' was heard throughout the crowd. Everyone turned to Butters, quirking their eyebrows in sudden interest.

"O-only one time! Ohh hamburgers, what've you gotten yourself into this time Butters?" He muttered angrily to himself, a deep blush coating his already rather rosy cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Everyone just stared until Poppy let an awkward cough escape her lips and spoke up. "Moving swiftly on - another one for everybody, who does everyone hate in this room the most, and why?"

The ground all huddled together, Kenny not bothering to join in considering he was happy where he was. After a minute or so of quiet then loud then quiet again, bickering, they all turned around and said simultaniously: 'Justin Bieber'.

Cimone tilted her head in confusion. "But Justin Bieber isn't here?"

Craig simply answered the question by flipping her off with one hand and pointing to a restrained brunette chipmunkman in the corner who was desperatly trying to scream over the ball-gag in his mouth.

Not even attempting to hide the satanic grins from encasing their lips, the group of girls all chuckled demonically, Eva swallowing down a fit of laughter and Poppy, biting back a few tears of joy.

"Oh well, no harm done I guess." Poppy shrugged. "Kenny, do you secretly hate Stan and Kyle for their reactions to your deaths and do you blame them, although they couldn't remember a thing?"

Kenny looked at her with sad eyes. "No, of course I don't blame or hate Stan or Kyle or anyone. It just, happens. Circle of life and all that shit." He sighed. "But all that regeneration takes up so much time I could be spending with pretty ladies like you." He whispered to the three girls surrounding him, causing them all to blush and squeel.

"Eh hem. Next are the dares, first one's for Craig. Here," Poppy handed the raven haired teen a large bundle of sky blue which when unraveled, turned out to be a beautiful and quite frilly dress. He scowled at the article of clothing before doing the same to the redhead, flipping her the bird in the process. When Clyde had finally forced Craig into the dress, he frowned and glared, eyes full of pure unadultarated hate, at Poppy and Cimone.

"Now, every five minutes you've gotta shout 'I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!' Think you can do that?" Cimone asked, eyes shining with evil thoughts.

Craig bit back a retort and stood, not wanting to waste any more of his dignity in fighting the pair. "I-I... I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!"

Everyone clapped for him, suprised he actually did it. Once the clapping died down, a serious of laughing fits took its place. Craig sat back down, huffing as he wrestled with the poofy fabric of the underskirt that flew up when he sat down.

"Next one involves Cartman and exersize." An evil grin was placed upon everyone in the room's lips as they all stared at Cartman with one thing in mind: revenge.

About an hour of fat, sweaty, neo-nazi later, everyone took their places once more, their bodies still racking with laughter and tears spilling from at least half the contestant's eyes as silent or stangled cries of laughter escaped from their mouths. Cartman had to be rushed into hospital because he had a heart attack doing squat-thrusts. Now, if it were anyone else, it wouldn't be funny. But it was Cartman, so it was. The doctors said he'd be fine after some rest, so it's all good anyway.

"Phew, anyway, the next dare is for Red. You have to go to Mr. Harrison's house in your bra and underwear, knock his door and when he opens act real slutty and say, "I'm ready for you to take me now. I am all prepared." And Bebe has to go with you to record it, m'kay?"

Red got up without another word and stripped off her top and jeans, leaving the house in a black lacy bra and matching panties with Bebe hot on her trail, camera-phone in hand.

But as Poppy was about the read out the next dare, Pip burst through the door, pushing past the semi-naked girl on the way in. His clothes were covered in blood and his face was red from running, and the sound of police sirens could barely be heard in the distance. No one interigated him as he sat back down, regaining his composure.

"So, next one's for Token: go kiss Clyde and-"

"I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!"

"-And cuddle with him throughout the rest of this game." Poppy told him, giving him a fond smile as he leaned back, the back of his shoulders resting on the front of Clyde's (Clyde was sat behind him) and kissed his friend's lips, before shuffling back and resting in between his legs, Clyde then wrapping his arms around Token's torso and hugging him close.

"Aww, cute. And that's it from you, Cimone. So we've gotta move onto the next reviewer! Okay, so this one's from Crazy88inator, 'I dare craig and tweek to go make use of those condoms they bought XD. I dare kyle to tell stan how he really feels about him and for butters to beat cartman with a bat for 4 minutes all the while yelling wat hes always to tell him all these years :D i lso wanted to dare kenny to shave bebe bald and i dare poppy to transfer her powers as author to clyde (bring him back!) for 30 minutes'

"Okay cool, so, Craig-"

"I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!"

"...Yes, we know. Craig and Tweek, go to the back room and make good use of those 'marital aids' you two bought." Poppy said, watching with gleeful eyes as Craig stood up without hesitation at the thought of not only having his cute little Tweekers, but also getting out off that damned dress! He grabbed Tweek's wrist and dragged the twitching boy into the next room along, snatching the bag of 'marital aids' up as they went out.

"Have fun!" Eva called after them, waving. Craig flipped her off just before he walked through the door. Poppy giggled and carried on.

"Now, Kylie babe," the Jew turned from his previous conversation with Kenny and looked at his ginger friend with a waiting expression on his face, "tell Stanny here what you really think of him."

Kyle did a full 180 and faced his Super Best Friend. "I love you, bro." He stated simply, the same blank expression never leaving his face.

Stan chuckled. "You too, bro."

"That was boring." Cimone said simply. "Ah well, what's the next one?"

Just before Poppy was going to speak, a muffled 'I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!' sounded through the wall as a loud groan was heard along with it.

"Awkward much? Anywho, Butters, since Cartman is in hospital, I'm going to have to postpone your 'beating him with a baseball bat and telling him what you really think of him' until the next game I'm afraid."

Butters let out a saddened sigh and looked down at his shoes, his chance lost for now. Bebe walked back through the door, face pale while holding up the footage of Red. She mumbled something about him taking Red seriously and bad shit happening before stating that she didn't want to go any further into it.

"Okay. Now listen here reviewers: I'd much appreciate it if you didn't ask me to make people bald! So I'm giving Bebe a life-line here and saying that instead of Kyle shaving her entire head, just her eyebrows will surfice." Poppy looked pround with herself as Bebe's face softened into a 'this-torture-just-won't-end-and-I-really-don't-want-him-to-but-I-don't-wanna-be-bald-so-I'll-deal-with-it' look.

Kyle swiftly shaved off both of the blonde girl's eyebrows, apologising when finished. Bebe just sighed and gestured for the game to continue as she drew some new ones on with eyebrow pencial.

"Damnit!" Poppy exclaimed, forest coloured eyes scanning the last dare from 'Crazy'. "Clyde, I'm hanging my author powers over to you for the next half an hour of this game."

Clyde beamed as the redhead clapped, a lightbeam shooting from her to Clyde. She sighed and slouched on Kenny, muttering that it would be the longest half an hour of her life.

She picked up the next piece of paper and was ready to go when Craig and Tweek walked in together both panting and holding hands.

"I'm the p-prettiest bitch a-around," Craig muttered, clad in only his boxers, apparently desiding it wasn't worth trying to get back into the dress.

"Ohhhkaaaaaaaay, so the next reviewer is AllieHasStyle and she says: 'I dare Craig to get in a debate about who-the-hell-knows. I dare Tweek to drink LOTS of coffee before smexiness in the bedroom with Craig. I dare Gregory to steal Christophes cigarettes and willing take punishment. I dare Cartman to read Kyman yaoi and 'wrestle' with Kyle after. Eva: If you HAD to have hot steamy smex with 1 person in the room, who would it be? Poppy: Switch clothes with Kenny... in the same room.' You heard her Craig, debate, now."

He sighed and leaned against the doorframe, letting Tweek scurry off to the sofa and folding his arms before starting. "Y'know I heard the other day that the world's gunna end in 2012, but who-the-hell-knows? And why the fuck do they know? No one else fucking does! And then I read online that gingers are gunna go extinct over the next 30 years. But who-the-hell-knows? The fucking scientists? What d'they do? Test sperm? Ew, that's fucking gross! Why would they do that shit? I'd love to beat those fucking scientists upside the head with a fucking baseball bat - that would make me sooooooo happy. And who-the-hell-knows if that shitty information is real anyway? I mean, for fuck's sake! Testing jizz isn't enough to base a whole fucking extinction theory on! Fuck, I mean: who-the-hell-knows!" He was huffing in breaths when he'd finished, physically unable to get any more out in one breath.

Everyone just sat in silence as they watched Craig with blank expressions but amusement in their eyes. He walked into the room and was about to sit down when Poppy chucked a box of condoms at him. "Go and make smexiness in the next room with Tweek... Again."

Craig, still panting, stood and walked out of the room, obviously not going to let such an oppertunity pass. Tweek quivered and sighed, walking out again also.

Poppy turned to Mole and smirked, gesturing for the boy at his side to come over. When there, she whispered into his ear. He visablly paled before walking back to Mole and snatching away his last cigarette and stomping it out. But before the frenchman could retaliate, Gregory bent over, looking over his shoulder and muttering 'punish me' in a low, husky tone, cheeks flushing acordingly.

Mole stopped in his tracks, mouth agape and flushed. He muttered obsanitied under his breath and stormed out off the room, leaving a now rather thankful Gregory to stand up straight.

"Hmm, since Cartman isn't here, Kyle, your dare with him is again, postponed to the next game. Eva," the red haired teen adressed her brunette friend, "if you had to have hot, steamy sex with one person in this room, who'd it be?"

Eva turned bright scarlet before opening her mouth to speak when two voices cut her off.

"I'M THE PRETTIEST BITCH AROUND!" From the next room.

"Ooh, ooh! Is it me? It's me isn't it?" From Kenny who say cross leg'd like a child, flailing one arm in the air.

Not entirely sure if her voice would fail her, she took to nodding at the blonde's words, not really knowing anyone else terribly well.

"Aww," Kenny pouted, "that's too bad 'cos my heart already belongs to someone esle. Sorry Eeba."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Poppy asked, smirking at her best friend. She began to stip out off her jacket, letting it drop to the ground beside her. Kenny blushed and looked away.

"N-no one."

Poppy laughed before telling Kenny the dare. They both stood and stripped off down to their underwear, handing eachother their clothes, both blushing a little at having everyone seeing them semi-naked. Once they were dressed in the other's clothing they sat back in their seets, Poppy trying to work her way around the stupidly thick parka while Kenny fiddled with the blue 'BITE ME' top he was being forced to wear along with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans.

"Okay, the next one's from SparklesMakeMeHappy, 'This is amazing XD Kay, first things first… Bring me into the story? Please? My name's Sarah, I have blonde hair, and hazel eyes. I'm 130 pounds (shh don't tell nobody!) and that's about it. You can dress me in whatever you like ;) andd… give me some sexy time with Tweek, Craig, or Kenny. I don't care which one, as long as I get my sexy time XD Truth… F*ck, marry, throw of a cliff. Craig has to tell us which 3 people that he would choose ;) Clyde has to tell us if he's straight, gay, bi, or asexual. Pip has to tell us whether he's a virgin or not. Ahhh, now the fun part. Dare… I dare Stan to sing "It's ok to be gay" by Tomboy, while wearing a frilly dress :D I dare Butters to lick the ground… five times. I dare Cartman to admit that he's "white trash, and he's in trouble". XD I dare Kyle to shave his head, and give his hair to Eva as a "present". I dare Kenny to masturbate. In front of EVERYONE. I dare Craig and Tweek to "get it on". I dare Token to buy clothes at J-Mart. I dare Tweek to "talk dirty" to his grandma over the phone. I dare Kyle to eat a banana. Hmmm… I'm done XD' This is obscenely long. Oh well, let's be quick. Clyde! Clap your hands!"

Clyde did as told, a 'poof' of coal black smoke appearing, leaving a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes in its place. Her shirt was pure white with the words 'YOUR MOM' printed on it in big, black lettering. She had plain baggy jeans on as well as some thick army boots.

She wiggled his fingers at the crowd in what seemed to be a greeting before speaking up. "Hey there, I'm Sarah."

"Hi Sarah. Listen, we're gunna have to rush this bit if we wanna fit it all in, is that okay?" Poppy asked, looking a little unsure. Sarah nodded, sitting on the chair next to the fireplace. "Okay, awesome. So firstly, since Craig's with Tweek, Kenny, go make-out with Sarah for a minute and a half."

Knowing they were almost out off time, Kenny went over with no objections and leaned in, capturing the blonde girl's lips in his. When their time was up, he sat back down and the game continued. Craig and Tweek walked back in - yet again - and sat down alongside Stan, Craig muttering that he was (still) the prettiest bitch around as he took his seat.

"Ah, Craig! Perfect timing! Fuck, marry or throw off a cliff, pick three people in this room that'd you choose."

"Fuck: Stan. Marry: Tweek. Throw off a cliff: Justin Bieber." He pointed to the far corner where said chipmunkboy was trying to worm his way out off his restraints and failing miserably.

"Okay, Clyde, what is your sextual orientation?"

"Straight with acceptions," he said sweetly, cuddling Token a little but harder as he spoke.

"Pip - you virgin?"

"Not if Damien here had his way," Pip scoweld towards the satanist to prove his point.

"Stan, sing 'It's Okay To Be Gay' by Tomboy in a frilly dress - go!"

Stan shot up, shrugging into the dress Craig had worn previously. "It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys, in the gay way! Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way!" He finished the song and took a bow, the crowd erupting into cheers as he ponked back down, attepmting in vain to get out off the dress.

"Do I even wanna know how you know all the words? Actually - forget I said anything. Moving on, Butters, lick the ground five times."

Butters got on his hands and knees, and licked the floor. Complaining it tasted like dead dirtbunnies and lost hope, he licked it four more times before sitting back up and wiping the fuzzy remains off of his tongue.

"Cartman's not here, next round... I don't want Kyle to shave his hair." Poppy turned to Sarah. "No offence Sarah. but I love his Jew-fro. So instead, shave off your pubes and give them to Eva as a 'present'."

"What?" Both Eva and Kyle shouted.

"Guuyyysss! We don't have time to argue, hurry up and shave your balls boy!" Poppy hollared, passing the Jew a razor. He sighed sadly and did as instructed. When he was done, he handed them to the tall brunette who stared at them in utter disgust. Shaking them into a nearby bin and shuddering, she pulled out a bottle of hand-sanitizer and proceeded to cleanse her hands of any ginger-pube germs.

"Now, Kenny, masturbate in front of everyone." Poppy muttered, turning scarlett. She turned to Sarah once more. "Your sick."

Sarah smirked and shrugged.

About ten minutes of uncensored McCormick masturbating later, he went off to the bathroom to get 'cleaned up' and the game continued with now hot and flustered players.

"Craig and Tweek - go get it on... AGAIN." Poppy happily ordered, this time reciving no sort of complaint from either party as they _skipped_ into the next room, obviously 'affected' by the previous dare.

"Token, here's some money - go buy clothes at J-Mart." The redhead handed him the money, his jaw slack as he tried to make scence of her words. Clyde pushed him onto his feat and through the door. Clyde then popped his head back in and informed the other that he'd go with him to make sure he didn't flake.

"Tweek's 'busy', so we'll save that for the next game, and finally Kyle - eat this bannana." Kyle took the bannana off his friend and peeled it, slipping it into his mouth before taking a huge bite, finishing off the thing within two more bites.(A/N: nom nom nom!)

"Only three more," Poppy huffed. She checked the time on Kyle's watch and smiled. At least she had her powers back. She waved goodbye to Sarah, who waved back sweetly and clapped her hands, the blonde girl vanishing into a pale purple cloud of smoke. "This one's from WillowwindWillowpower, 'Hey there!I love this story!I love dare stories,and I ADORE South Park(I LOVE YOU BUTTERS!).My dare is for Kenny and Poppy.I dare Poppy to take Kenny to a lame chick-flick,and Kenny can't leave for anything!And for every complaint from either party means that the complainer has to be spanked by the the story (and Butters).' Hmm, okay. C'mon Kenny let's go. Be back in an hour and a half guys!"

Poppy and Kenny left and went to the cinema, seeing Red walking past with a bottle of booze and leaning on a tierd looking Clyde for support while Token weeped into his other shoulder. She sent him a sympathetic smile and walked through the cinema doors with her blonde friend. Poppy got them tickets for 'Titanic' and as they settled into their seats, a mumbled 'I love this film!' was heard from the McCormick boy.

Half an hour into the film, Kenny was already sobbing into Poppy's shoulder.

"Th-they're so in l-love! It's beautiful! Why can't every couple be like them?"

Another hour passed, and as the ending credits rolled across the screen and people began to leave, both parties were crying uncontrollably and clutching onto eachother for dear life.

"It's. So. Sad!" Poppy wailed, Kenny only nodding in reply.

The end scores were: Poppy - 1 and Kenny - 6.

They walked back to the house together, Poppy clinging to Kenny's arm, still weeping away. Kenny had long since regained his composure by the time they got back, but Poppy had cried fourteen times on the way back alone.

"So, who's spanking who?" Kyle asked, looking up from the conversation he'd been having with Clyde as he tried to cheer up his black friend. Kenny bent over, just to prove a point. Poppy made haste in slapping the blonde's ass six times before he could stand back up, him giving hers a gentle pinch in return as they settled back down.

"Fun dare. Now, the next one's from John-117sp, 'I dare Cartman to eat spinach. I dare Kenny to kiss Wendy for 30 seconds.' Okay, Cartman can have his spinach when he gets out of A&E, but for now, Kenny, go kiss Wendy for half a minute." Poppy said, wiping the quickly drying streaks of tears from her face.

Kenny leaned over to Wendy and captured her lips in a quick, half a minute kiss before resuming his previous position.

"demoncookie8D wants Kyle to eat a sock. Go!" Poppy comanded, handing the ginger Jew a rancid sock. He swallowed the whole thing in one, shortly after vomiting it back up over Justin Bieber._ That_ sure stopped him from trying to escape!

"Last review of this game." A few 'aww's resounded from the audiance as Poppy continued. "It's from LoveHateDrama, 'LMAO. That was awesome..ok i got some more. 1.) i dare cartman to give kyle a lap dance! 2.) i dare poppy to eat some cheesy poofs in front of cartman but not let him have any 3.) i dare damien to light someone on fire 4.) i dare someone to give cartman a full body massage! Mwahaha 5.) i dare token to rap! Lol Truth: 1.) cartman tells about the most fucked up dream he's ever had 2.) wendy tells who her last crush is/was' Okay cool, but 'cos Cartman _still_ isn't back, 1, 2, 4 and 1 are all postponed. Sorry 'Drama'. So, Damien, will you do us the honors of lighting someone in hear on fire?"

"Certainly," he said, his crimson eyes lighting up with the idea of causing arson. He snapped his fingers, Poppy looking on with envy, and Justin Bieber went up in a vomity haze of flames. (A/N: lol)

"Awesome, now that the trash's been taken car of - Token, do a little rap for us!"

"Umm, okay. I bought clothes from J-mart, worst day ever, never thought I'd sink so low, well maybe in limbo, and now ive gotta burn 'em, what a draaaagggg!"

"...Nice. Now lastly, Wendy, tell us who your crushing on." Wendy looked over from her spot on the sofa by Bebe and blushed, pointing to the girl sat beside her. "Don't worry - I don't judge.

"Anywho, so that concludes Game 2! Yay! This was an _uber_ success and I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Hope it met your expectation guys!" Poppy smiled.

After everyone had left, Kenny sat with Poppy snuggled up to his front, Eva on his left and Cimone on his right. He sighed contently and stroked the redhead's hair.

"That was fun," he said, a satisfied tone to his voice. The girls simply hummed in return. "Sooo, you girl up for an o-"

"No Kenny." They all said at once.

"Damni-"

"I'm the prettiest bitch around."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Game 2 is UP! xD Hope you LOVED :) Thanks to all those who reviewed - your the ones that make this fic happen ^^ Sorry about any grammer or spelling mistakes - I suck. ^^; Anywho, REVIEW REVIWE REVIWE! Poppy :)**


	4. Game 3

"Ten reviews - eep!" Poppy squeeled as she scrolled through all the fresh ideas, frowning at a few. "Somehow I thought I'd get dared to do stuff like this eventually. Oh well, Kenny!"

McCormick hummed half-heartedly from under the duvet next to his redheaded friend, eyes firmly closed as he tried in vain to catch a wink of sleep. He burried himseld further into the covers before letting out a lout grunt when Poppy elbowed him in the gut. "What?"

"Put your panties on and call up everyone - the third game of Truth or Dare is ready to go!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone had arrived, this time (considering some of the, eh hem, more private dares would call for it) settling down in the largest guest bedroom. The double king-sized beg sat in the mid-centre of the room, nearly everyone able to fit on it, a few others scattered around the rest of the tall room.<p>

Since the last game, Token and Clyde had officially became a couple, them both snuggling up to one another the the top of the matress. Wendy and Bebe were damn close, and Red had started fucking Mr. Garrison, which was yeah - kinda weird...

Anywho, as they all got comfortable, Poppy grabbed the last review as it fell out from the printer, the paper warm in her hand. She jumped onto the bed, successfully landing atop of Stan who grunted and squirmed under the pale skinned girl. Said teen snickered and shuffled off the raven, settling next to Kyle as Stan tried to catch his breath.

"Oh, suck it up!" She crowed, slapping his behind with the wad of papers.

"I-I wish I could!" He retorted, only to get smacked again, this time over the head. Eva chuckled, Cimone trying to bite back laughter as the others just looked on with amused expressions.

"Anyway, I'd quickly like to apologise for the _very_ late update - sorry! I hope this crack filled game will make things better! So, shall we get started?" The whole room erupted into cheers as Poppy began to laugh again. "Alright alright, but this game isn't gunna be as long as the last. Oh well, that doesn't matter, we should still have a good time."

Flitting through the papers, she picked out the first one, scanning it with her eyes quickly before she started reading outloud. "First of all, I wanna start with the truths and dares Cartman and Tweek missed while they were in the hospital and having sexy time with Craig. So Cartman, let's start with an easy one: eat some spinach please."

The obese neo-nazi pulled a face, the look of pure disgust plain on his fat face. "Ew, no."

"Now Eric, don't make me get Mr. Pickles..." Poppy warned.

"Who's Mr. Peekels?"

"My _cat_," she purred, leaning towards the brunette on her hands. "I'd _hate_ to have to wake him from his wittle snooze..."

"N-nah, it's 'kay, I'll do it," Cartman panicked, grabbing for the plate of green veg sitting evily on the bedside-table. He wrapped his fingers around a leaf and raised it to his lips, frowning when he trapped the veggie in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed slowly, completley hating the taste. "That tasted lyke piss."

"Nice to know." Wendy said with venom, moving even further away from the fat brunette.

"Great! Next you have to admit 'your white trash and your in trouble'." Poppy spoke in a purr, giving Carman a sadistic grin as his face paled.

"I-I'm white trash and I'm in trouble - **happy**?" He practically screamed.

"Very." Poppy scanned over the reviews before her eyes landed on a rather amusing truth. "What's your most fucked up dream fatboy?"

"I'm not fat, I'm-"

"Get on with it." Kenny waved his hand uncaringly at the obese teen, running his finertips along Poppy's exposed thigh. The redhead blushed, smacking his hand away and tugging her short denim skirt down as far as it would go... Not very far at all.

"Fyne! I walked in on almost everyone here having a hyuge gang-bang!" Most people in the room gasped, some blushing. "And that wasn't even the worst part - you guys didn't even invite meh!" No responce.

"Eh hem - next you have to read Kyle some 'Kyman' yaoi and 'wrestle' with him after. But since the idea of you two getting it on disgusts me - here's a little crack Kyman I wrote myself." Poppy smiled proudly as she handed over a slip of paper, the neo-nazi not bothering to read it in his head beforehand and turned straight to Kyle.

"'Cartman smirked at Kyle as he passionatly rammed his teeth against Kyle's. Cartman used his nazi powers to make them both naked before using his small boner to bum Kyle into next week. THE END.' ..." Eric stared at the paper, his fat face blank of any expression as no one spoke. Poppy made an awkward derp face and grinned."Did you liiiikkkkkeeeee it?"

"It was fantastic," Kenny answered for her, trying desperatly to hold back laughter as he patted her shoulder fondly.

A muffled 'hahathatwasabigloadofbullcrap' came from the far corner of the room, Poppy glaring in the general direction before she saw the source of the problem - Bieber.

"Geez, that arsehole doesn't know how to die, does he?" She seethed. "Damien - if you will." She directed the statement at the satanist who smiled gently and snapped his fingers, making Poppy only the smallest bit angrier since she had reccently perfected the art of snapping... Well, almost. Bieber (once again) burst into flames, wailing 'baby baby baby noooo' as his ashes were swept up by Pip who had a cronic case of OCD. (A/N: I don't know why this chapter's so... cracky, oh well. The next one shouldn't be as bad as this one so I'll make the most of the crack while I can!)

By the time Bieber was fully gone again (for now), Cartman was busy sufficating Kyle with his blubber whilst watching the show. When he eventually rolled off of the Jew, he smirked, gesturing for the next dare.

Not speaking a word, Poppy reached under the bed and took out a large bag of cheesy-puffs, Eric looking on with glazed over mocha eyes. She tugged at the sides of the bag, a loud 'pop' filling the silence as the rest of the room looked on with confused features. Poppy dipped one hand in the bad and ever-so-slowly pulled out a single cheesy treat. A drop of saliva fell from fatboy's mouth as he stammered out a question. "C-can I have one?" Poppy didn't answer, opting instead to place the crisp on her tongue, letting the muscle retreat in a comically slow way back into her waiting mouth. She didn't chew, instead sucking on the cheesy-puff, letting it's yummy taste run over her tastebuds for a few moments before swallowing. "P-please?" She did the same, the next time with two. Then three. Then four, and so on, until the bag was empty and she had Cartman writhing around on the matress, a visiable hard-on showing itself from the inside of his pants.

"Haha, your so funny Eric," she cooed, throwing the packet over her shoulder, not caring where it landed since Pip would probably deal with it later. She leaned towards him and spoke quietly. "Dead kittens _everywhere_."

Cartman's face paled once more as his insta-boner fell down instantaniously.

"Awesome, so the next dare would be for you to give Kyle a lap-dance, so go and dance fatboy!" Eva read the next review, speaking happily, and slapping the brunette's ass as he moved across the bed.

He straddled Kyle's hips, the redhead still recovering from the last dare he'd had with the chubby boy. Cartman placed his hands behind his head and thrust repeatedly into the Jewish teen's face.

Five minutes of crotch-to-face action later and Poppy, Eva and Cimone were all over eachother, pissing themselves with laughter. Eva ended up halfway on top of the redhead, arm almost trapped in her bust whislt Cimone was wrapped up in the other girls' legs. Once their little laughing fit was over, they noticed most people in the crowd were staring intently at them and the others were talking quietly among themselves. Kenny ran his fingers over the expanse of skin showing from where Poppy's top had rode up slightly, the pale girl jumping and blushing in responce. Eva managed to untangle herself from the mess, setting Cimone free in the process also.

"What?" Poppy asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she adressed everyone. They simply shook their heads and pointed to the pile of papers in front of her. She gave a small 'oh' and ran her finger along the reviews, going straight past all the ones she'd already read. "I hate seeing Kyle suffer like this so instead of using him with this dare like I originally intended - Clyde will take his place in giving fatboy a _full_-body massage. And I mean _full_."

Clyde blanched and reached for the bottle of lotion on the bedside-table. Dabbing a load on Cartman's chest, he began his dare. He rubbed the sticky liquid into every nook and cranny of Eric's body, only stopping once he knew Cartman was fully oiled.

"Uhg," he moaned," **never** again will I be in such a close range to his dick." Groaning, he wiped the exess onto the duvet and jumped on top of his guy, huddling into his arms as Token tried to keep the bad thoughts from consuming his brain anymore than they already had.

"Hey, where's mey underwear guys?" Cartman complained, looking around the bed while slipping back into the rest of his clothes. Everyone shrugged except for one twitchy blonde who started tugging at his mane-like hair, and biting at his fingers.

"Oh God! It's the gnomes! They're here! Oh Jesus, too much pressure!" He wailed, twisting and turning in the most unrelaxing manor. Craig slapped him on the back to catch his attention before rubbing soothing circles on his arm, whispering that the gnomes wouldn't dream of stealing the fatty's pants because of the bad odors. This calmed the coffee addict down quickly.

Poppy looked over her guests in awe. "God, you're all so-so... Gay! Not that I'm complaining but still. Anyway, the last one you missed fatboy is, 'Butters beat up Cartman with a baseball bat for 4 minures and say all the things you've wanted to over the years'." The redhead passed Butters a bat and patted his head, telling him he could have five minutes for being a patient little boy.

Butters smiled wholeheartedly and leaped off the bed, _dragging_ the neo-nazi with him. He repeatedly hit Cartman with the blunt piece of sports equiptment, should things like: 'why don't you love me?' and 'this is for that time when you said ... to me!' This went on for a solid five minutes before Poppy finally pulled the panting blonde away from his victim.

"Enough, c'mon now blondie, calm it down." Sure enough, Butters did calm down, but not before one last swing at the brunette, finishing off with a 'goddamn fatass!' and sitting back down. "So, the last one we couldn't do was for you Tweekers - since you were too busy getting sexed up by Craigie-boy here. Speaking of sexing people up - here's a phone, call your Grammy and talk dirty to her."

Tweek's face paled as he took the phone, hands shaking as he diled his grandma's number. "D-does she have to k-know it's me?" He stuttered, covering the speaker to the phone while he talked. Poppy shrugged her shoulders before waving at him, indicating she didn't really care either way. She quickly added a quiet 'put it on speaker' before the sound of someone talking was heard on the other end of the devise.

"Hello?" A soft old voice cooed down the reciever, making Tweek jump nervously.

The blonde tried his best to cover his stutter by lowering his voice in an attempt to sound more seductive. "Hi there. You don't know me, but soon enough you'll wish you did."

"O-oh my!" The old woman swooned.

"Mmm, you make me so _hot_ with your wrinkly boobs and your saggy chin and your-" he put his hand to the speaker again, turning to adress Poppy. "I d-don't think I can do t-this." Poppy shushed him and gestured for him to continue. "Sorry about that. But you've really g-got me goin' and all I can say is - you wanna play Titanic? I'll be the ship, you be the iceberg and I-I-I'll go down on you."

A loud thud was heard through the reciever along with a panicked 'grandma!'. Presumably she fainted. The line went dead and Tweek fell back, totally humiliated, into Craig's arms.

"Fucking government," he seethed quietly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Eh hem, so now we're onto the dares like normal - yay!" Poppy cheered, getting a few in return. "So the first one's from Guess who- lol it's just Eva, 'Lovin' it! I'm totally gunna write my own now- and Poppy, you're my co-host, nyoron! (Not SP related though- points for guessing what else!). Anyhoo, this week, Cartman, I dare you to seduce Poppy while Kyle is ass raping Tweek... Ii imide. And I have a violent urge to make Kenny lick out Poppy- oh, that was dirty! Oops :P' ...Eva you dirty bitch!" The redhead shouted to the brunette, Eva turning sharply in reply.

She shrugged, offering a small smile. "Sorry?"

Poppy fumed, folding her arms and snapping her fingers from under the other limb. A rose pink 'poof' of smoke appeared around the tall girl, leaving her in an increadibly small miniskirt and bikini top once it had vanished. "You're not to change for the entire game! Oh, and while I'm at it - **THIS CHAPTER WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT SMUT - DON'T LIKE, DON'T CONTINUE TO READ! DO LIKE - SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED KITTEN!** That is all."

Placing the bullhorn down, Poppy smirked at Craig as he removed the fuzzy ear-muffs he'd prepared. The thumbed-up eachother before settling back down.

"Okay so Cartman," the redhead started before rolling onto her back, leaning on her elbows, while nonchalauntly rolling her skirt up her hips a little and letting her top ride up slightly. "Bring. It. On. I'm ready for that jelly!" She shouted jokingly, caught completley off-guard when he literally got on top of her and attempted to do meaninglessly pervy acts to her.

Squeeling and squirming, Poppy managed so release one hand and point to Kyle and Tweek. "If I have to suffer - so do you." She snapped her fingers and in a haze of lilac smoke, both boys were found frenching, hands roaming eachother's naked torsos. Poppy hummed happily as Kenny rolled Eric off her and cuddled her into his lap, both teens watching with fond eyes as the two submissive teens tangled with eachother, getting really into it.

"I'd love to say we could skip the rest of the game and just watch this but I'm scared my readers have already lost interest due to my arrogance with updating. So, let's move on to the next reviewer-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Wasn't there another dare?" Eva asked, smirking and tilting an eyebrow up. Cimone clung to the brunette's shoulder, smiling broadly over it towards her red haired friend.

"N-no, so this next review's from-"

"There is, there is! 'And I have a violent urge to make Kenny lick out Poppy- oh, that was dirty! Oops :P' See, now get to it!" Eva ordered, shooing everyone else off the bed and pushing Kenny towards her childhood friend.

Poppy blushed profoundly as Kenny crawled towards her, an almost confident grin plastered to his face when he finally leaned over her. Without one spoken word, the blonde leaned down and captured her lips in his. She mewled into the kiss, completely submissive. (A/N: No Eva - I will NOT admit my aura screams 'abuse me', but I will admit to being submissive to Kenny McCormick 'cos he's effing **hot**!) He skimmed his tongue over her bottem lip, seaking enterance into her hot cavern. Granting him his wish, she fell completley onto her back, writhing underneath Kenny as his hands slid all over her body.

His hands slipped below the hem of her skirt, running his fingertips along the milky flesh of her thigh. The grazed over her most private area, making her jump and moan into his mouth. Kenny's gentle touches were driving her insane, but in their current situation, she was too nervous to arch back into any of his caresses. He lowered his mouth to her neck, planting sweet kissed down her jawline and moving south, towards the object of his dare.

Once at his destination, he smirked, his oceanic orbs raising to her mixed brown eyes, the flickers of green in them skimming around aimlessly. He let his hands reach up and pull her naive panties down to her knees, leaning in without hesitation and doing as the dare instructed.

A series of gasps and pants escaped the redhead's throat as she nibbled on her fingers to try and keep from crying out as she reached her climax.

A few minutes of embarressed and awkward cleaning up later, everyone was sat comfortably back on the new sheets, patiently awaiting the next review. Except Poppy and Kenny who both sat as far apart from one another as physically possible.

"S-so, where were we?" She stammered, her face still rosy. Kyle (who had by then finished with Tweek and was trying his best to comfort his red haired friend) ponited to the next review, smiling gently. She smiled back and began to read. "The next review's from SparklesMakeMeHappy, 'I AM sick. I'm sorry. :( But anyway. Hooray! Still lookin forward to Tweek sexy talkin with his dear grandmother *grins evilly* can't think of any new dares… maybe next round :) Looking forward to the next update! P.S I'm lovin the 'your mom' shirt ^_^' Aww, thanks. Hope the dare was to your liking."

Poppy read over the next review. "Okay, now this one's from Crazy88inator, 'Hehe First dare someone (regardless of who) to take tweeks coffe for the game! I also dare kyle to let bebe give him a perm (sorry bout the eyebrows babe :). ) cant wait for the next game! I wanted to put up anotha dare since this update is coming slower than usual. I dare you to bring me back for a chapter and i dare craig to cuddle with me and make out with me (hah tweek will love it) anyway you can do this dare now or next chap makes no difference to me =) btw im blond with a blue highlight i want to be wearing a white shirt with imma steal tweeks man in blue XD Im male! just to remind u. dont want you to make me a girl again lol ok thats it' Dude, now I feel bad! I'm sorry about the whole gender mix-up, let's hope this makes up for it!" She smiled warmly and snapped her fingers, causing a cloud of lime smoke to envelope the room, leaving behind a tall blonde. The neon blue streaks in his hair stood out and the matching font on his shirt ('IMMA STEAL TWEEK'S MAN') shone brightly under the light of the bright room.

"Hey there," he waved, eyeing Craig.

"Hey, so shall we get started?" Crazy nodded and Poppy pointed to Clyde. "Dude - take Tweek's coffee off him and don't give it back 'til the end of this game."

Clyde did as told, pulling at the thermoes until the twitchy blonde finally let go. Tweek pouted, his eyes welling up as his beloved coffee dissapeared for the time being. And to only make things worse for him, Poppy shoved Crazy towards Craig, the blonde liplocking with the raven on contact. Craig slipped away from Crazy, a shocked look on his face as the tall teen proceeded to snuggle up to him, much to Tweek's dismay.

"And lastly, Bebe - go give Kyle a perm." Bebe saluted her and dragged the Jew to the next room, screams of what sounded like pain resounding through the walls.

"Haha, so you're here 'til the end of this game, so enjoy it while you can Crazy. The next review's from Molala24, '*Squeals* Thank you! Thank you! sorry i forgo t to log into my account but its the same name as i used to review this. Truth for Cartman- have you ever had a wet dream about Kyle or Butters. Dare for Kenny- Go up to a random girl and say "Hey baby do you work at subway? Because you just gave me a five dollar foot long" ' Haha! You might not believe this Molala, but I've used this pick-up line on my friends and it always earns a giggle or two. This is gunna be fun!"

Cartman, upon hearing Poppy read out his truth, didn't bother to wait to be spoken to, instead shouting a frantic 'NO' at her. "Okay? So Kenny," she adressed the blonde for the first time since their dare, her face turning red again, "you know what to do."

Kenny smiled half-heartedly for her sake and turned to Wendy and spoke in a smooth tone. "Hey baby, do you work at Subway? 'Cos you just gave me a five dollar foot long." The raven haired girl blushed and looked away, brows furrowed in annoyence.

"Heh, anyway, so the next review's from Scarlet Wolf, 'In my mind, Kenny would've gone all terrorist in public, but oh well. This story makes me laugh, but I'm feeling sadistic. Dares: I dare Poppy to blow Timmy in front of his parents, Damien to make use of some strawberries, whipped cream, handcuffs and a whip with Pip, Damien to make a pregnant lady think she lost her baby, then say it was a joke, Christophe to walk around in public wearing black fishnet stockings, black high heels, a black lacy corset, and a super tight short black miniskirt, wearing blood red lipstick and silver eyeliner, singing that one song that goes "don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me" while simaltainiously doing the macarena and being filmed to become a star on youtube, I dare Wendy to staple tampons to her clothes and sing " you can't get straiter than a rainbow" in public, and I dare Tweek to drink milk straight from a cow, as in directly at the udder. Before I forget, Chrlstophe's miniskirt has to say " SPARKL POWER" in rainbow colors, bedazzled on the back. Fear me, since this is what I came up with AFTER I calmed down. *Evil laughter*' Awesome. Now before I do the first dare - I'd just like to point out the obvious and say DUDE, WHY?"

"Timmeh!"

"No! No Timmy I will _not_ blow you in front of your parents!"

"Timmeh?"

"No Timmy, I will _not_ blow you in front of Mr. Garrison!"

"Timmeh?"

"Yes Timmy, you can go home."

Timmy slowly wheeled away, making all heads turn back to Poppy as she grumbled a 'too far man, too far' into the air. "Y'know what? I'm fine with everything else so let's just carry on! Damien - here's a bowel of strawberries, a can of whipped cream and I can safely asume you have some handcuffs and a whip on you. Go and make love to Pip."

"Where?" The satanist asked, taking what was handed to him gratefully.

Poppy pointed to a writing desk in the corner of the room. "Desk sex is always hot." She stated simply. After recieving a cunning smirk from Damien, Poppy pushed Pip into his arms and watched with a fond smile as they went to the desk and started making out. "Awesome stuff. Damien can do his other dare later seen as he's 'a little busy', so next is for you Mole. Here's some nice clothes, go put them on and go for a walk about town, eh?"

Mole took the clothes, stripping off and stepping into them accordingly. Once dressed, everybody admired Scarlet's sadistic handiwork. He wore a pair of long black fishnet stockings, tall heeled boots, a black corset with red lace trimming and a shiney, tight, _short_ matching miniskirt with the words 'SPARKLE POWER' in rainbow colors on his behind. Bright red lipstick graced his masculine lips and silver eyeliner coated his eyes, making the stand out against his pale skin tone.

Without speaking, he walked outside, strutting the macerena down the street while singing. "Don't you wish your girlfriend was _hot_ like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a _freak_ like me? Don'tcha? Don'tcha?" Passerbys stared and dogs barked at his low voice and accent. Bebe took out her camera phone and filmed him, posting the video on Youtube when he was done.

"Brilliant!" Poppy clapped, the rest of his audient erupting into applause too. "Good job Mole! The next dare's for you Wendy. Take this box of tampons, stapel them to your clothes and sing 'You Can't Get Straighter Than A Rainbow'. Now girl!"

"Is that even a song?" She argued, stapelling a tampon to her skirt.

"Not one I've heard of but hey - just sing it and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"You can't get straighter than a rainbow!" Wendy sung, twirling around, the tampons on her clothing swaying gently to the beat.

"Cool, last one's for Tweek. If you go into my back garden, you should fine a cow. Drink its milk - straight from the udder." Poppy ordered.

"B-but, the germs!" He shook anxiously.

"B-but nothing, now go."

A few minutes later, Tweek walked back in, tears streaking his face. "That was horrible."

"Good. Next review's from Behemoth, 'I dare Stan,Kyle, and Wendy to pin down Bebe,rip her shoes and socks off,lift her shirt and tickle her senseless until she wets her panties from laughing really hard.I also dare Damien to battle a whole horde of ginger extremeists and tell them how worthless they are compared to the REAL soul-deprived person.' Awesome, get to it guys."

Stan grabbed the blonde's right arm, Kyle taking her left, and Wendy laying on her legs as they all took off her shoes and top and began to tickle her senseless. She laughed and panted and wheezed until a few drops of liquid stained her panties.

"That's enough guys - she's down for the count. Since Damien's still 'busy' with Pip, I'll postpone this dare too. But if it's any consilation - they weren't arriving in this area 'til next week anyway. So the next review's from XMistressChaosx, 'Hahahahahaha! I enjoyed my time my time in the game. South Park is fun to be in. Oh, Tyde is sweet. Awww, Poppy and Eva I might have to make you do something evil. -Orochimaru's evil laughter- Dare: I'm truly sorry guys for this, but I have too. 1) I dare all of you to sit through all four Twilight movies and say something nice. 2) Kenny's not allowed to say, do, or even think about something perverted. 3) Ike, depending on how old you are in this fic(ten and below you're excluded) I dare you give your brother a kiss on the lips. 4) Somebody has to drink their piss. Truth: Who does Cartman have a crush on? Till Next Time, *Chaos' Mistress*' Okay so Cimone, you got the films?"

"Yup!" She nodded wildly, holding up the foursome of fimls.

"Arg, fine, go set them up."

"Yay!"

Over eight hours of bad movies late...

"They weren't... _Too_ bad." Poppy said, the others nodding in agreement. "Next, Kenny you can't do, say or think about anything pervy. Ike, since your old enough, go give your big brother a big kiss on the lips, please." The redhead smiled towards the young Canadian as he leaned across to Kyle and pecked him sweetly on the lips, making a cute kissing sound at the end. "Aww. Cartman, go drink your unrine. But in the bathroom 'cos I don't wanna see that nasty shit!"

Eric hung his head and started walking towards the bathroom. "Why do I always get dah hard dayres?"

"Ew. Anyway, I think it's quite clear who Cartman's crushing on but since he's... 'Unavaliable' right now, postponed 'til the next round. Sorry Cimone."

"It's okay," Cimone smiled, snuggling up to Kenny for warmth.

"Great! Only 3 more to go!" Poppy inwardly cheered. (A/N: mum's bitching at me to go to bed so I've gotta be quick! Sorry!) "Next is from surbet, 'dare 1 put me in the game i have black hair youll have to guess my gender get it wrong and i get to be in every chapter i have anger manmagent. dare 2 kenny and poppy have sex. dare3 kyle has to go jersey for one chapter. truth kenny who do you love' Damn, they know's I don't know their gender! Arg fine, guessing's just gunna have to do!"

Poppy snapped her fingers and in a cloud of ocean blue smoke, a teenaged boy of average height with scruffy black hair appeared. He smirked at the redhead.

"Did I get it right?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

"You don't get to know for now." He smirked.

The pale teen tsked and scowled at him. "Fine, but since Kenny can't do anything pervy for now, your second dare has to be postponed to the next round. And I can do 3 but I'll do that next chapter too so you can have a whole chappy of Jersey Kyle." Poppy smiled. "Speaking of the Jew - where is he? Bebe, your here, where is he?"

"He ran away sulking." The blonde stated, combing her hair thoughtlessly.

"Ah, okay then. Kenny - who d'ya love?" Poppy asked, turning and metting Kenny's eyes for the first time since their dare. He flushed and moved closer to her, nuzzling his nose in the nook of her neck.

"Who d'ya think?" He whispered, his cheeks burning as he spoke.

"W-well then..." Poppy was about to say something when Kyle burst back into the room, not saying anything as he settled back onto the bed. "Eh hem! Next reviews from ultraman118, 'I dare Kyle to have sex with the girl he likes most. Cartman has to reveal his sexuality (i don't care if he's straight) Stan and Wendy have to exchange clothes.. ALL OF THEM *cue evil laugh* Cartman has to sing 'Jesus baby' (a song he made up when he made a christian rock band..if you don't know it, search on youtube) and pretend Butters is Jesus.' Kyle, go for it."

"D-does it have to be a girl?" The ginger teen asked, a light blsuh dusting his cheeks.

"I don't know, it says girl, but you do what you want."

"O-okay." With that, Kyle moved to Kenny, kissing his neck and sitting in his lap. They 'got busy' in the corner of the bed while Poppy instructed Cartman to start singing.

Eric turned to Butters, got down on his knees and began to sing.

"You know Jesus, I've been thinking about you lately. Well, that's why I wrote this song. I love you Jesus, I want you to walk with me. I'll take good care of your baby. Call you my baby, baby." He continued to sing, Butters blushing slightly at being seranaded until the fat neo-nazi was done.

"Oh hamburgers Eric, that-that was beautiful!" The blonde compliamented.

"Why tank you Buttrs."

"Now Stan and Wendy, swap all your clothes." Poppy told them. Both teens did as instructed, slipping out off their clothing and awkwardly swapping them. Stan frowned at the uncomfortable fit of his ex's panties and bra while she was trying to keep his jeans up. The redhead snickered and moved on. "Lastly - Cartman, what's your sexuality?"

"Straight!" He exclaimed, a little to quickly, causing eyebrows to raise.

"Suuure you are. Anywho, last review for this game's from LoveHateDrama, 'Lol. That was an awesome game. I got some truths/dares for you this time. Truths 1.) Butters tells the last time he was grounded and what for. 2.) Has Craig ever flipped anyone off because he was mad and not because he felt like it? 3.) Kyle tells his biggest fetish. (if he has one, lol) Dares 1.)I dare Kyle to eat some Kosher. 2.) I dare Poppy to slap Kenny 3.) I dare you to tell Cartman what I think of him: "Cartman, you are a fucking asshole. But a coolio one, nonetheless. . I am your biggest fangirl and you will RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!"' So Butters, what's the lastest thing you've done to get grounded?"

"I let the cat pee on the carpet."

"Why?" Poppy asked, honestly shocked, and a little freaked out.

"'Cos my parents are a-holes." He replied simply.

"Fair enough. Craig-"

"Constantly." Craig answered the unspoken question, flipping Poppy off for effect.

"Okay. Kyle! What's you biggest fetish?"

Kyle only pulled on the handcuffs Kenny had borrowed from Damien as a responce.

"I see. Kyle can eat his Kosher next game seen as he's a little 'busy' with Kenny. But y'know, I feel this is called for." Poppy said, walking to the buck naked Kenny and slapping him straight across his face, turning around and waltzing back to the bed without an explination. "Cartman, Drama says 'Cartman, you are a fucking asshole. But a coolio one, nonetheless. I am your biggest fangirl and you will RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH!' "

"Fair enof. She sound sweeyt."

"Haha - well, that's it for Game 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone had gone yet again, Poppy sat with only Eva and Cimone on the bed.<p>

"I _cannot_ believe what you made me do!" The redhead shouted.

"Meh, I thought it was pretty funny." Eva replied, shruggine. Cimone nodded in agreement.

"So did I," an annoying voice repeated from the far corner of the room.

"Fuckin' Bieber!" Poppy shouted in annoyence, getting up and kicking the shit outta the chipmunkboy before anything else hidious could spill from his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY about the REALLY late update! D: Critisize me for it, but please don't let it put you off. :'( Anywho, review me your ideas and I PROMISE I'll update on time next week! :D Poppy :)**

**P.s.: Eva Holder - I WILL get you back! Dx**


	5. Game 4 Part 1

A very irritated Poppy sat on her bed, hunched over, head in hands. She huffed. "Fucking German exam. Stupid sister's birthday. Freaking parent's fighting. Making, me bloody late _again_. ARG!"

"What's wrong?" A sleepy looking Kenny asked from the doorway, one hand scratching his stomach and the other ruffling his hair as he yawned. "You look sad."

"I'm not sad Kenny - I'm urked. It's different."

"Oh. Sorry." He said sadly, moving over to the bed and sitting by his pale skinned friend. Poppy looked up at him with depressed features and muttered a 'sorry' back. There was a long pause before Kenny broke it off. "Everyone's waiting for you downstairs, they're gunna get worried."

"Heh, not they're not. Oh well - the show must go on."

* * *

><p>"Morning guys!" Poppy greeted warmly, forcing a smile onto her lips to fool her friends. "Who's up for the fourth game of Truth or Dare?"<p>

Cheers sounded throughout the room and everyone settled down in a large circle, waiting quietly for the last few reviews to print off. Once the ink had been pressed to the paper in the machien, the redhead sat down in between Kyle and Damien, snuggling up to them both for silent reassurance.

"Hmm, okay. So like last week we're gunna do the truths and dares people've missed. But one thing I'd like to mention is that this chapter will contain M rated dares, and that I will start rejecting ideas if I dissaprove of them. That's it for now, so firstly: Damien, a pregnant lady lives three doors down - go and convince her she's lost her baby and then tell her it was all a joke."

The satanist stood up from beside her and walked to the door, muttering that he hated being Satan's son as he slammed the door behind him. Less than a minute later, the door burst open and Damien ran inside, throwing it closed once again and locking it for sake-keeping.

"What happened?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow at the only teen who could compeat with him in the 'shut-up-I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck' olympics.

"S-she... Wasn't happy." He paused, sucking in a deep breath. "And I don't think she appreciated the Grim Reaper costume I wore too much neither."

Poppy pursed her lips. "Well I don't see how, you look awesome in black. Anywho - here's another for you my little Dame. You've gotta battle a horde of 'ginger extremists and tell them that they're worthless compared to a real, soul-deprived person. I think they're protesting outside the local Sperm Bank down the road. I wish you luck in your impossible mission!" The red haired girl saluted her ebony friend who pulled a face before slouching and padding out of the house once more.

"So Cartman," Poppy started, "who're crushing on?"

"N-no one." The obese brunette offered a stammering uncertainty for an answer but his pale skinned rival was having none of it.

"Eric: tell me."

He whispered a name that only Poppy could hear and she smirked, gazing over at the small blonde boy who was wearing a bunny covered onesie. "Hmm, well then. Personally - I don't want to loose my cyber virginity _just yet_, so this dare is now void. Sorry. Anywho - Kylie babe, you need to go 'joysey' for this whole chapter if you will."

Kyle gave his friend an agitated glare but tore the sleeves off his top, combed back his hair and covered himself in bling none the less. "Theyr. Yoo happee?"

"Very."

"Yor muff-cabbige! Yor garbage!" Kyle stated, pointing his finger towards his fellow redhead and waving it about in a rather camp way.

"Okay. Now lastly: here's some Kosher - eat it." Poppy handed him the meat and he grimanced. "Ohh, I'm just kidding. Not even _I'm_ that mean." She took the Kosher back and threw it over her shoulder, Pip chasing it before dusting it off and then he began to cook it.

"So now we're on to the normal reviews. Awesome! Okay, so the first one's from fghjkkk, 'truth. 1 Butters are you still bi-curious? 2 Cartman what happened to the pig you used to have? 3 Stan are you still in love with Wendy? Wendy how do you feel about Stan? dare. 1 Kenny to kill himself and then appear back by the next game. 2 Cartman and Kyle to have a long ass make out session and at least "pretend" to like it while it happens...even if they might(:' So Butters, what's your sextual orientation?"

"Bi," he answered simply, giving Poppy a small smile.

"Cool. Umm, Cartman, where's the pig you use to own?"

Cartman visiably jumped. "D-don't brin' dat up." A sob hitched in his throat as he bit into his fist. "H-he's gown."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric-"

"Don't bey - he taysted goooood."

"... You're a monster. Stan, are you still in love with tampon girl?" Poppy asked checking the last truth off her check-list.

"No, I never was. I _thought_ I was. She's actually a tit." Stan spoke without emotion, shrugging when he'd finished while Wendy simply prodded her own breast - not fully understanding what her ex had said.

"Ahh I see. So now for the dares; Kenny you have to kill yourself BUT since there's lots of others on here," she pointed to her list, "for you - you have to do it at the end of the game instead. Kyle, Eric, get to it until one of you has another truth and or dare."

Kyle muttered something about 'muff-cabbige' before him and Cartman shuffled closer to eachother and began to kiss. Poppy shuddered in disgust while Cimone - who sat next to the pair - was retching. The red haired teen ticked off the last dare before throwing the paper over her shoulder.

"Alrighty, so the next review is from Ciccialine, 'YAYS! you used my dares :) mentioned it to the sadistic friends, they were very glad that the marital aids were put to good use! Not letting them read the fic though, theyre actually the type of people to dare someone else to do the cousin thing in real life :( anyways, im rambling so: I dare Cartman to say to Token that martin luther king is the coolest person ever and he wants to be just like him. I dare Wendy to let the cat lick peanut butter off her toes. I dare Bebe to act like a paparazzi for the whole day. I dare Craig to dress up like mr slave, and convince mr garrison that he is mr slave and wants him back. again, most dares copyright sadistic friends and jack daniels blah blah blah' Cool shiz. And I'm also feeling sadistic therefore Cartman's dare shall be at the end of Ciccia's list instead of first. Enjoy boys." Poppy purred, smirking when a gasp-like groan of distate was muffled in between two pairs of kiss-swollan lips.

"Haha, so that means Wendy, you have to go into my kitchen and get the peanut butter out of the fridge. Clyde shall apply it evenly to each one of your toes and you will lick it all off, catpiss?"

"'Catpiss'?" The ebony haired girl quirked her brow, already standing up and walking towards the door that led to the kitchen.

"It's easer than trying to say capiche."

"Ah."

A few minutes later and Wendy was sat with her toes all peanut buttered up, attempting to hold her leg by her face as she lapped the sickly substance off her feet didgets.

"Okay, while she's doing that, let's continue. Bebe, take this camera with built-in 'annoying-paparazzi-sounding-flash- system and take pictures of everything that occurs throughout the game whilst simultaniously acting like a paparazzi." Poppy ordered, throwing the camera at the blonde who sat by her new girlfriend as she was still licking the salty mix off her toes. "Here Craigie, take these clothes and pay Mr. Garrisson a visit. Oh - you also have to convince him your Mr. Slave and that 'you' want him back."

Craig scowled at the redhead as he began to slip out off his clothes and slide (with some hesitant help from Tweek) into Mr. Slave's old outfit.

"The thong chafes." He stated mindlessly, pulling at the leather string before shaking himself and leaving the room, the sound of the front door closing was heard shortly after.

"So now Eric, Kyle, you can get off eachother's faces and Cartman can do his dare."

They did as instructed, Kyle filling his mouth with mouth-wash before spitting it over the neo-nazi. "You Fatass, yo mouth tastes like garbage!"

Cartman repeated what he said in a childlike manner before turning to Token, straight-faced and spoke in an unusually believable tone. "Martin Lutha King is by fah the most khool persen I haf eva herd of and I wanna be just lyke him when I grow up."

Instead of replying, Token simply released one arm from around Clyde's waist and saluted the obese brunette with two fingers, Eric doing the same back before settling back down, quite like a cat actually.

Poppy chuckled on the inside before flapping her hand towards them awkwardly. "Oh you guys! Eh hem, so this one's from SparklesMakeMeHappy, 'I hope Tweek's grandmother is okay! D: But yes, I enjoyed that alot XD Truth… Stan has to tell us if he thinks that him and Kyle will still be Super Best Friends, even after they get out of school. Cartman has to tell us if he enjoyed having Ben Affleck naked in his bed (lol, I love that episode). Craig has to tell us what he HONESTLY thinks of Thomas (from the Tourettes episode). Clyde has to describe Kenny in 10 words :). Tweek has to tell us who his least favorite person is. Muhahaha… Dares… 3 or more people have to gang bang Kyle :D. Token has to pretend to be Michael Jackson for the rest of the game, and randomly shout out things like, 'Hee hee!' or 'Let's go climb a tree!' or "I'm white!' ect. Kenny has to give Poppy an Auntie Kiss. (if you don't know what it means, it's to put on lipstick and leave a mark on the person you kiss). Open dare for Craigy! The rest of the group has to decide his fate :). Stan must draw a face on his hand (like Jennifer Lopez!) and for the rest of the game, can only communicate by using his hand :D. … Yay!' Haha, this should rock the game up a bit! So Stanny-boy, do you think you and Kylie will be BFF's even after you guys leave school?"

Stan, hearing his name and truth called, turned and smiled. "Of course I do, Kyle's always gunna be my Super Best Friend. Always." Him and Kyle fist-bumped and the game continued happily along.

"Next is for my dearest fatboy. Eric, did you enjoy having Ben Affleck in your bed?" The newly brunette girl (A/N: yes. I am now in fact a brunette. I couldn't be assed going back and changing it all so I didn't bother. Lol, sorry!) asked, quirking a brow at the fat boy.

"No!..." He practically stammered.

"Right. So my beautiful Craigy, what'cha think of Thomas?"

"He's cool. He swears a lot, like me. Therefore, we're friends."

"Ah. Okay, Clyde, in 10 words tell us what'cha think of Kenny please."

"Hm... Kenny's really pervy and loves big boobs which is cool..."

"...Alrighty! Tweekers, who do you least like in here?"

With no hesitation, Tweek didn't even turn around as he pointed to a short brunette in the far corner of the room. Poppy narrowed her eyes, her brows scrunching up with anger. Bieber. Poppy was _not_ gunna let that dickhead ruin her Christmas! So, she threw a harpoon at him, nailing him in between the eyes. Even though the awful singer had no done anything (that time) to have the harpoon inflicted on him, Tweek hated him the most and therefore he must die... Again.

"That takes care of that," Poppy smiled, rubbing her hands together. "So now onto the dares! Um, Kenny, Craig and Tweek - gangbang Kylie please."

The three teens - who all knew better than to argue with the brunette author - made their way to Kyle. Craig captured his lips in a deep and fiery kiss, Tweek went to town kissing his neck, leaving small marks in place of his lips, and Kenny worked at undoing Kyle's belt forn underneath Craig. Kyle moaned into the kiss when Craig's tongue slid against his own, Tweek's teeth bit down into his shoulder and Kenny began to kiss his hips.

"Eh hem, let's leave them be for now." Poppy read over the next dare. "Token babe, you've got to shout out Michael Jackson frazes for the rest of the game. Y'nkow, like a lifesize doll or something."

"Okay... I'm white!"

"Fair enough." The brunette girl turned back to Kenny and just before his mouth went somewhere a little more private on Kyle, she grabbed his face, rubbed ruby red lipstick all over his plump lips and pointed to her cheek. He just smiled, no doubt thoughts of where the lipstick would end up other than on Poppy's cheek 'gracing' his thoughts, as he leant down and pecked her on the cheek, swiftly moving back to his Jewish captive. "'Kay, now: this is meant to be an open dare for Craig but I think their's one thing we all want him to do. Craigy babe? Stick your 'bird' up Tweek's *** and **** him with that ************ until he ******* begs for mercy... Also do the same to Kyle. Thanks babe!"

Craig, still kissing the now rather confused Kyle, raised an ebony eyebrow and shrugged, continuing to rape the Jew's mouth with his tonuge.

"Now, this one's good - Stan, draw a face on your hand and the only way you can talk is via hand-face. Catpiss?"

"Eye eye captin!" Stan saluted and got to work drawing the worst hand-face anybody in the history of the world had ever been poor enough to witness.

"Now it's time for the next one! This one's from Crazy88inator, 'Yay i dare poppy to let me stay in game full time and make out with craig (its up to u but ill be saadd if u dont let me =( ) Truth for tweek have u ever tried fixing ur hair? dare for kenny whats ur fav sex position? ok thats it =)' I'm really sorry but I've injured my arm reccently (I think i've either torn a muscle or trapped a nerve) and I'm in agony. Melodramatic much? But seriously, I am sorry but I want to finish and update this chapter a.s.a.p so I will do your ideas, but can I add you next chapter instead? Not for every chapter, but from the start of the next one? This message also goes out to everyone else who asked to be in it except one person I promised! So anyway, let's start! Tweek, have you ever tried fixing your mane?"

Tweek hummed a 'no' as his lips closed around Kyle's ear, the Jew mewling in ecstacy at the treatment he was recieving.

"Okay, and Kenny, what's your favorite- oh..." Poppy flushed when she realised that as Tweek nibbled on Kyle's earlobe (sat behind him), and Craig madeout with him passionatly (sitting on his stomach) whilst rubbing circles around his pert buds, Kenny had his legs over his shoulders and was driving into the practically naked redhead with vigor. "I guess that answers that.

"Next one's from Scarlet Wolf, 'Holy shit, I LMFAO'd the entire time I read this! Truths: What are Clyde's true thoughts on High School Musical, and was Jimmy's "girlfriend" ever real? Dares: I dare Craig to switch places with a bride and not reveal himself until after the kiss, I dare Stan to drink breastmilk from a bottle, and Kyle to take care of an egg, where failure is punished with being force fed an entire bottle of sugar pills. Have fun!' Haha! I'm sure we will! So Clyde, what are your true thoughts on HSM?"

"I hate it, it's shitte, Zac Effron can suck my balls and i want to shave of the guy with the afro's hair and glue it to my mum's hairless cat."

"..." Without a word, Poppy turned to Jimmy. "Was your girlfriend real Jims?"

"Sort of, it was a long-distance thing."

"Cool story bro - changed my life. Now for the dares! It looks like the guys may be a little longer so let's do Stan's dare first. Stan; you know what to do..."

Stan picked up a bottle of breastmilk and started to feed it to the poorly drawn-on mouth on his hand, making a 'glug glug glug' sound effect 'cos he's just that cool. A loud moan brought everyone's attention to the 'gang' in the corner next to the dead Bieber. It seemed the boys were done as they made their way back over, like nothing had ever happened.

"Great, now we can continue. Craig, put on this dress and pretend to be someone's bride-to-be and your not allowed to reveal yourself 'til the kissing bit, now go get married Tucker!"

"Fuck you," he spat, an evil smirk playing on his lips as he slid the dress over his clothes and made for the door.

"And lastly, Kylie, take this egg - her name is Bernettah - and you need to protect and raise her with your life, and if you fail you will die of high-sugar intake, catpiss?"

"What'dya think I am? Garbage? Fyne, I'll take cayr of yur stoopid lil eyg." He took the egg from Poppy, whispering gently to it. "Now aren't you a cyoot lil eyg? Aren't you Bernettah?"

"...Right. So the next review is from Iceclawthewarriorcat, 'Can I still be put into the story? xD If I can, then...my name is Rose (Call me Rosey), I have long blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, rosy cheeks, am freakishly tall for my age, I freaking LOVE Stan Marsh, and...make me wear something interesting. xD My truths: Stan has to say if he would go out with me if his beautiful Kyle didn't exist, if he would marry Kyle, and Cartman has to say if he likes anyone in the room. My dares: I dare Stan to make out with me for five minutes, I dare Stan to make out with Kenny, I dare Cartman to eat carrots, spinach, and sour kraut mixed together in a smoothie, I dare Bebe and Wendy to put dildos in their pants and keep it that way for the whole game, then for Wendy to run outside and scream "I FUCKING LOVE BOOBIES" as loud as she can, I dare Butters to give Cartman a handjob through his pants in front of everyone until he...yeah, I dare Kyle and Stan to pole-dance in a thong together and for Cartman to yell about how hot it is and that he's getting a boner from it(xD), and...I dare Stan to wear pink female lingerie for the whole game. xD Hahaa, I hope you like it long. ;) You're awesome. I LOVE YOU STAN!' Like I said, I'm sorry but you will be in the next game! Now onto your ideas Ice! So Stan, would you go out with Ice if Kyle didn't exist?"

"I don't know what she thinks about me and Kyle, but I don't like him like that. He's my bro - not my hoe! Anyway, yeah probaby, she sounds nice. Better than Wendy anyway..."

"Hey! I resent that!" Wendy shouted at him, cooling her tits when Poppy threatened to slap her with the nailed side of her favorite baseball bat.

"So, we can asume he wouldn't marry Kyle. Erm, fatass, do you like anyone in the room?"

"No!"

"Okaaaaaaaay. But I should tell you Eric - that act's getting old. Stan, when Ice arrives in the next chappy, you've gotta make out with her for five minutes."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Good dildo."

"What?"

"Nothing! Moving swiftly on - Stan, make out with Kenneth."

Kenny did Stan's bit for him (like the manwhore [except for Poppy and boobs] that he is and slid into Stan's lap, stealing his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Awesome shiz," Poppy cooed, stroking her invisiable Hitler mustache. "Next is for you fatboy, here is a smoothie of sorts - drink it. Now bitch!" (A/N: Sorry about the enthusiasm, I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry for that. I'm also sorry for my cussing [I am who I am bitches] and I just want to do this as fast as possible cos of my arm - so here we go again!)

Cartman took the vile green 'liquid', pinched his nose and downed the entire liter's worth.

"Yack, what da heyl was in dat you nasty biach?"

"Veggies, the likes of which you've never so much as looked at in you fat little fuck of a life... Now, this one is for Bebe and Wendy. Ice has provided some dildos and she wants you to stuff them up your coochers and stay like that for the entire game. Catpiss?"

"Catpiss..." They both hung their head, sweatdrops hanging from their temples. The did as instructed and sat awkwardly, shuffling, trying in vain to get comfortable. "Haha, now Wendy - 'cos we all hate you - go for a jog around the block shouting 'I FUCKING LOVE BOOBIES!' Go. Run bitch, run!"

Wendy got up in tears and stalked over to the door, muttering something about hating life as she left, Craig walking in after she'd left.

"How'd it go babe?" Poppy asked, playing with the garter on Craig's thigh.

"Not well."

"I see, damn, we didn't even get to throw you a hen-do! Oh well. Butters, you've got to-"

"I FUCKING LOVE BOOBIES!"

"I LOVE PLAYING WITH MONKEYS!"

"... You've got to give fatboy a pant-covered handjob until he exploads with neo-nazi semen in his maternity pants."

"O-ohh hamburgers!" Butters blushed, moving over to the obese brunette and started to 'fondle' (more like unwillingly tap) Eric's 'mini-me' though his ugly brown pants.

"Lol. The last two dares can blend together. Since I for one love the idea of Stan and Kyle poledancing in thongs, and considering Stan has to wear one thorughout the game - Kyle can too. Yay!" Poppy exclaimed happily, throwin lacey pink thongs at both teens who stripped and put them on with minimul amount of complaints.

"Where's the pole?" Stan inquired, fiddling with the itchy G-string.

Poppy snapped her fingers and in a 'poof' of hot pink (to match the thongs) smoke, a pole and some stripper music appeared. "There."

Kyle and Stan circled the pole together, Kyle making the first move by gently leaning into the metalic surface and rutting his chest and hips against it seductivally slowly. Stan soon followed, turning his back to Kyle and bending over, leting the cool pole slide between his ass and rub against his enterance intisingly.

Butters, still rubbing off Cartman, reminded him of his dare quietly. "You two are so hot, your turning me on, seriyisly! I haf got a boner and evrythin'!"

That (some how) seemed to egg the boys on as their actions became more needy, more hot, intoxicating. Kyle licked the pole, his tongue slidng down it with the rest of his body as he curled a leg around it, rubbing his front against it hotly. Stan moaned at the leg wrapped around his waist and stood, bending his knees outwards and slid his back and behind down and back up against the steddily warmed-up pole.

"That's _hot_!" Poppy stated, rubbing the blood away from her nose as she snapped, the pole disappearing and laughed when Kyle and Stan fell on eachother. "That's enough you two, but you can keep the thongs on please! Next review is from Marcelinelvskyle, 'I love this story so much! funniest 1 tht ive red! Anywho, befoe i tell u wat i dis/like & truths/dares, i just want to ask u a favor. i know u bearly know me, but can i PLEASE B IN THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME? Im a huge Huge HUGE South park fan! Kyle even said my name in the thanksgiving episode! i have dark brown hair+eyes, light brown skin, & i usually like to wear jeans tht go over ankles w/ a black , the basterds that caused Kyle pain, can go fuck themselves. srry 4 the language, but i just love Kyle. Though i really like stan & kenny 2.i hate cartman. ON TO THE TRUTH & DARES! Truth: 1)does anyone think Kyle is gay? if so, PROVE IT 2)do Kyle,Kenny,& Stan think im hot/cute DARES:1)i dare cartman to dress up in a dress, cover himself in make up, & call himself a slutty bitch 2)srry 4 this Kylie, I dare Kyle to let cartman do whatever he wants w/ him for 8 minutes 3)wendy, bebe,& red to go to their parents house with only their trousers on.*evil laugh* oh, & Can Kyle,Kenny,& Stan give me a kiss? :) PS. Srry 4 the long review.. PSS. i mean 4 the rest of the games. not just a couple of minutes. Again! Thnx! F u Cartman! Nice dares going on here... :) I just wanted to ask a few more things that popped in my head...*evil laugh* DARES: 1)I dare cartman to slap himself,fuck a BOY that hes always loved,have sex w/ (srry kylie) Kyles mom, & kiss that mother fudging bieber. oh, & flush head down toilet. 2)I dare bieber to killhimself. Tht boy can go 2 hell! 3)I DARE (poppys choice) TO GIVE EVERY BOY A BLOWJOB! *MUAHAHAHAHA!* Oh but im not finished! 4)Craig to go in a corner w/..lets see..aha! bieber(if still alive) & make the hottest porno ever sequel! If biebers not alive, then cartman. 5)Cartman to say everything he thinks about Kyle or has ever thought. it cant b mean, or Cartman has 2 do dare 1 all over again! HAVE FUN BOYS! I just love torchering u! ~MARCY*' Wow, a lot of stuff there... I'm gunna make this quick, sorry! Same deal as you for the others, next chapter! Let's start on the truths: does anyone in here think Kyle is gay?"

Literally everyone - including Kyle - put their hands up. "Prove it? Well, I think this chapter proves it for you! Haha! Anyway, when Marcy arrives in the next chapter, truth 2 and dare 4 (not numbered but hey) will happen then. So the next one is for you fatboy: dress in drag - the whole shibang - and call yourself a 'slutty bitch'. Now boi!"

Cartman practically ripped off his own clothes, stepping into the short and far too snug cocktail dress provided by Marcy. He rubbed the same lipstick Poppy put on Kenny onto his chubby lips and shouted 'I'M A SLUTTY BIACH, BIACHES!"

"Awesome. Now Eric, you get your way with Kylie for 8 minutes."

"Ew, no thanks. Actually, Kyle get on your knees!"

Kyle blanched but did as told.

"Khool, now I haf a footrest!"

"...'Kay. Girliest, take off your tops and bras and go to your parents' houses... Tell Wendy if you see her please." Poppy chuckled, pushing her mocha hair out off her eyes before turning away as Bebe and Red shed the items of clothing above their waists and walked out the door. "Right, next one's for you again fatass: slap yourself."

"Alrite." The fatass did as Poppy instructed, slapping himself with little force across his fat face.

"Now, go fuck the boy that you've always loved."

Cartman scowled before rising from his 'throne' and draggin Butters, who was still rubbing away at his crotch, into the next room.

"Poor, poor Butters. And I doubt fatboy will expect Mrs. Broflovski to suddenly makeout with him. And aslo the harpooned Bieber... Oh well! And since he already smells like piss, he doesn't have to give himself a swirly, however funny it may be. Since Bieber is dead, he technically can't kill himself. And since I'm in the mood for more Kyle-action: Kyle has to give every boy in here a blowjob! Ahh, I love Xmas!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 OF 2...!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sighhhh, I know I know - go ahead and hate me. But I wanted to give you lot SOMETHING for Christmas! D: I've hurt my arm so writing this was literally a pain in the arm :L But anyway, this is gunna sound odd but: PLEASE DON'T REVIEW! I need to finish this game first :/ So just hold your dicks til New Year, I will update for you on New Year's Eve or the day before :) So yeah, please don't review YET and have an amazing Xmas ^^ Poppy :)**


	6. Game 4 Part 2

**CONTINUATION: PART 2...**

* * *

><p>"What?" Kyle shouted, flailing his arms around his almost naked body like that of a drowning fish. The glitter on his pretty pink thong shone brightly in the well-lit room and Kenny couldn't help but smirk at the nice view of Kyle's ass, sending a salute Poppy's way before resuming his staring.<p>

"You heard me Jew-boy. You can start with Kenny seen as he's got an insta-boner from your cute little booty already." Poppy said in a sickningly sweet tone, pointing to the blonde across the circle. He waved at a bemused Broflovski and becconed him over, the ginger hottie doing as instructed before getting mouth-raped my the McCormick boy.

Poppy watched with pride for her fellow ginger (even though she was now a brunette - she would always be a ginger at heart!) as he leant down blushing, and unzipped Kenny's fly. "Good Jew. Cartman, I can't be asked putting up with your sadistic, racist, homophobic, and zenaphobic comments regarding my beautiful Kylie so simple slap yourself again please."

The obese teen did so, harder than the last time - more to slap himself out of the orgasmic bliss his little 'session' with one Butters had brought on.

"Awesome," Poppy started before a bored look took over her face and she resumed speaking. "Now, before we fully start the second part of our fourth game; I've got a few notices. First off: This chapter will probably contain M-rated semi-smut again, blah blah blah, the usual drill there. Secondly: I have removed one or two ideas seen as they either involve Bieber (no Eva - I will NOT let Bieber **** me out. Simply because he's not Kenny.) or because they were too boring/stupid/not funny enough. Not many though so don't get'cha thongs in a twist. Thirdly and **most importantly**: everyone's taking the 'can i be in it?' thing too far. Sorry, for your ideas or one chapter here or there - sure. No problem. But over five people have asked to be in it full-time and I just can't keep up with it. I am sorry but with school restarting and coursework and all; it's just too much. But i will allow for 1-chapter-stands. So go ahead with that. Lastly: regarding my previous notification - yes, there will be **one** more person who's in this full-time and that is one of the best friends i've _ever_ had: Niamh. Don't bitch at me about it, i promised her first time she'd read it so yeah. NOW, LET US COMMENSE WITH THE GOOD SHIZ!"

Poppy smiled and snapped her fingers, and eight (A/N: see what you people are doing to me?) people appeared in multi-coloured clouds of smoke. Each waved or said a greeting, making Poppy sweatdrop as she could not take it all in.

"Heh heh... Hey guys and gals, I know some of you requested certain clothing but to be honest: I can't be arsed. So instead, everyone gets a pair of black skinnies and a colour-coded tee with your new Petname from me on them!"

At the far right side of the line, a tall blonde dude with a blue streak running through his fringe and matching eyes stood smiling. His shirt read Crazy. Next to Crazy stood a girl slightly taller than him with long blonde hair that hung in front of her freckled face, hiding oceanic eyes and rosy cheeks. Her top read Rosey. On the left of Rosey was shorter girl with mocha skin and coca brown hair and eyes. She smiled cutely and waved. Her tee read Marcy. One up from Marcy was an average height girl with forest brown hair and matching eyes. Her pale skin shone brightly and her warm eyes sparkled with glee. Her top read Teal. Next to Teal was a tall-ish girl with long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her cheeky grin showed signs of pearly whites beneath and her eyes glistened with mischief. Her T-shirt read Hidan. Looking up from Hidan was an extreamly tall chick (who's height rivaled Poppy's own) stood. She had shoulder length virgin white hair with a sharp red streak running through it. Her ruby eyes stood out against her pale complection. Her tee read Kawaii. Standing next to Kawaii was a male teen of average height with rather feminine features (such as small shoulders and curvy hips and waist) but was clearly a dude. He had shaggy blonde hair that practically covered his steel grey eyes. His top read Logan. And last in the line, at the far left, was a girl of average height with long ebony hair, tied in a braid that swung lazily over her left shoulder and wore black-framed glasses that covered pretty brown eyes. She smiled joyfully at Poppy, bouncing a little in excitment.

The raven haired girl at the end of the line was Poppy's new third co-host: Niamh. She was wearing a cute navy button-up with small pink, red and blue flowers running down it prettily and a pair of faded blue dungeree-shorts with black tights on underneath. The denim braces hung by her sides as they couldn't stay up without causing damage to the teenaged girl's huge bust. She bounded over to Poppy and Cimmone and sat in between them and Damien.

"Awesome to have you all here. Now Niamh's here, she is also open to truths and dares, so go ahead and torture her as you please. (Put that chest to good use!) Eh hem, can guests please all take a place in the circle so we can let the game commense?"

Each non-South Parkien did so, shuffling into the gaps. Logan by Mole, Teal by Craig, Rosey by Stan and so on and so forth. Once everyone was sat, Poppy picked up a sheet of paper with dares concerning the OC's on.

"Alrighty, let's start with Rosey: Stan, make out with her please." She instructed, throwing a pen lid at the half-asleep Marsh. He did as told. moving his partially naked body (seen as he was still in his thong too) towards the blonde girl and met her lips with his, not hesitating in sliding his tongue against her lips. "Boy, that boy's had far too much action since we started this.

"Okay, next one's are to do with Marcy: do Stan, Kenny and Kyle think she's cute?" Stan opened an eye and glanced towards the mocha haired girl. He hummed a yeah and carried on kissing his captive. Poppy turned to Kenny who Kyle had finished with, along with Craig, Tweek, Mole and Eric (he was then onto Damien), and he nodded, smiling. Before the brunette girl could even ask Kyle, she recieved a muffled-by-cock grunt of what was asumed to be a yes. "Cool, now you three have to kiss her."

Kenny was first to move, leaning across to her and pecking her gently on the lips. She smiled. Stan was next, turning from Rosey breifly to kiss Marcy on the forehead before returning to his dare previous. "Since Kyle's a bit 'busy', have one from Tweek instead!" Poppy said, grinning. She shoved the twitchy blonde at Marcy and he landed in her lap. He attemped a smile but it was obvious he was anxious, so she leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips instead. They both smiled before Tweek took his rightful place back in Craig's lap.

"Awesome, now it's Hidan's turn: do your thing!"

Hidan smiled broadly before flipping fatboy the bird, waving it in his fat face and shouting 'I hate your fucking guts you fucking fatass!' He smiply flipped her off and told her to screw off.

"Fair enough, fatboy needed to be taught where he stands. Next, Tweekers, share your coffee with Hidan please!"

Tweek tweeked a little but handed his flask over to her none the less, shaking a bit more when she took a long sip. She gave a pleasured sigh and held the warm flask to her chest, basking in the after-glow of her first shot of Tweek-coffee.

"...'Kay. Next is one for you too Craigy, let Hidan have your chullo for this game please."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Hidan answered for Poppy, smirking evily and rubbing her hands together in what seemed to be an 'evily-plotting' way.

"Fuck you," the raven haired boy retorted, throwing his beloved hat to her with furrowed brows. She put it on and a large smile lay upon her lips as the chullo covered her forehead, causing the tips of her bangs to hover over her wide eyes. "Yay! How I've waited for this day!"

"And lastly; here Hidan, take this sledge-hammer and have your way with fatboy for ten minutes. Play nice children!" Poppy smiled warmly while handing over the heavy object and gestured towards Cartman sloppily. Hidan gaped and squeeled, hugging the hammer to her chest before jumping up and running over to Eric, 'hammering' (pardon the pun, hehe) him one in the balls. Ouch. He howled in pain making Poppy's grin broaden. "Gee, that looks like fun.

"Righty'O! Let's move on to you, Logan. Mole, you have to be completley submissive to Logan's every word, movement and whim 'til your next dare, m'kay babe?"

"Oh kahy Popey. I am at your serveese, master." Christophe sent a sexy french smirk at the blonde teen to his right, sneaking a little wink in there for good measure before shuffling into Logan's lap and snuggling backwards against his chest, making a cute sigh-like sound when he was comfortable enough. "Zyoo may continyoo."

"Merci Mole. Kyle, how many more boys 'til your finished your dare?"

Kyle, who was sucking off Butters, released his member breifly to talk. "I've finished with Kenny, Damien, Stan, fatass, Token, Jimmy, Craig, Tweek, Gregory and Mole; so that just leaves Pip and Clyde after Butters." He said slowly, puffs of air visiable as he tried to catch his breath while counting the names on his fingers.

"Well Teal, do'ya mind if little Butters, Clyde and Pip join in your sexy time with the boys?"

Teal looked up from her place in the circle, molesting Tweeks hipbone from next to Craig. "Hmm? No, as long as I get my sexy time."

"Then will Kyle and his last three boys along with Stan, Damien, Craig and Kenny go to the next room and complete your dare with Teal? Danke!" Poppy waved them off as they all walked out, Teal linking arms with Kenny and Clyde as they guided her along. "They might be a while...

"Oh well! Let's continue with the normal game! Oh, one last quick thing : I'ma try this chapter a little different to make it easier to digest when reading. Instead of having each full, individual review; I'm just gunna use the truths and dares! But I'm not gunna mention who reviewed them. (You should know their yours anyway.) And I'll put a little mention to you all at the end, so here we go!"

The brunette girl looked at Cimmone, who sat on her right, and Niamh, on her left, and smirked again, recieving two identical smirks in return.

"It's all fun and games until someone get's a tumar." Niamh stated seriously, although the grin on her lips gave the statement a less threatening meaning.

"Well, let's see what happens, eh Gnev?" Poppy retorted in a whisper.

"That's right, let's get started." Cimmone piped up, completely oblivious to the inside-joke and ruining the girls' moment.

Sweatdropping, Poppy picked up the next sheet of ideas and started to read. "Cool, so first on the list is, 'Dare to all reviewers...I dare you guys to stop putting yourself into the game and just review! ;p' Wow smart person. So there you go readers; that is your dare! Can you handle the pressure?"

Everyone in the circle made a startled gasp and shuffled backwards. "Haha, so the next dare is, 'i dare bebe, red, and wendy to go to the mall, get whore-ish clothing and slut it up in the town' So girls, here's some cash, go shop you whores!"

The fiesty brunette threw money at them and shoved them towards the door. She smiled when Kenny, Butters and Craig all walked back in, looking exhausted. "Nice to have to guys back. Now that that's done and dusted, lets have a truth! 'kenny- WHY R YOU SO SEXY?'"

"Yes Kenneth - why are you so shmex-god-like?" Niamh spoke, looking up at the cute blonde and gesturing to the entirity of the McCormick's being. He lifted his top up, revealing his sausy abs. "What, these?"

"Mm, mm, mmm! That's abs-solutaly brilliant." Poppy chuckled when Niamh winked to emphasize her 'joke'.

"Oh you guys! Let's move on. Let's pick a dare-"

"HEE HEE!"

"Thank you for that Token. 'i dare kyle and stan to make out'. We need Stan and Kyle for this."

Logan gently pushed Christophe from his lap, a warm smile on his lips. "Go fetch the boys please."

"Rhite avay."

Mole walked back into the room less than a minute later, his face blanched and the cigarette hanging from his lips smoldering away into ash. "Zat vas one of zee most painful expereenses of my life. Vell, mentally so anyvay."

Stan, Pip and Kyle walked in behind him, smug and satisfied looks on their faces as they resumed their places in the circle.

"Awesome, now Stanley and Kylie, give us a little tongue-on-tongue ac-tee-on please." Poppy spoke warmly although she wasn't really partial to the pairing. The teens did as told, moving closer to one-another, both still bathing in the after-sexy-time-glow as their kiss-swollan lips met and they both moaned as raw, sensative tongues made slick contact.

When the need for oxygen became urgant, both boys pulled away from eachother, smiling before Kyle pecked the tip of Stan's nose, them doing their Super Best Friends hand-shake there after.

"Cute!" Cimmone squeeled, hugging Butters arm tightly for emphasis.

"Haha, okay next one, 'Butters has to eat a scorpion lollipop.' Cool, so Butters darlin', here's a fiery scorpian in an even more fiery hot-sause type of lollipop. Enjoy!" Poppy grinned, handing the petit blonde the hot treat and leaned back into Kenny, him hugging her to his chest and letting her settle between his legs in front of him whilst she watched the show with glee as Butters slid the tip of his tongue against the slick surface of the lolli.

While everyone was distracted by Butters and his dare, Kenny took the chance to try and make light conversation with his favorite brunette. "When are we gunna talk about what happened?" He whispered, his voice sounding tame and desperate, into her ear. His hot breath making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"W-what dya mean?"

"You know what I mean, Poppy."

"Do I?"

"The dare?"

Poppy stiffened, her cheeks and the tips of her ears flushing bright scarlet as she peered over her shoulder. When her hazel eyes landed on her best blonde friend's face, her shoulders went slack and her eyes widened. Kenny's cheeks were lightly tinted pink and he was averting Poppy's gaze with tear-glazed eyes. His grip on her waist tightened a little and she found her back pressed flush against Kenny's torso. Used to the close contact, she tried to worm her way around, so that she was facing him, but he wouldn't let her move. "Ken, what's wrong?"

"I told you didn't I? The one I like, I mean."

The brown haired girl blushed again and nodded, not trusting her voice to sound confident enough without giving anything away.

"You never told me in return." Kenny's oceanic eyes lifted off the floor, turning towards the dare in front of them. Butters was crying but half way through the lolli none the less. His voice turned icy as he continued. "I don't care if it's not me, you know."

Poppy's eyes completley softened, letting a few rouge tears stream down her cheeks, unbeknown to Kenny, who refused to look at her. "Oh Kenny, I thought you'd figured it out by now?"

"Nope."

"Kenny- Kenny, please look at me?" Poppy whispered, using her fingertips to nonforcably lull his face to face hers. "I like you too. I don't care if everyone dares you to do things with guys, or girls for that matter, in here - or anywhere. It's just a game. Please don't ever think I'd hate you, or not want to be with you because of it. Okay?"

Kenny finally met her eyes, sky meeting forest to create a perfect, silent harmony. Both teens leaned in towards one another before a loud groan brought them both back to reality.

Butters had gotten to the centre of his lollipop, therefore completing his dare. "D-done." He proclaimed, his swollan tongue sticking out from his parted lips in an attempt to cool it down.

"A-awesome shiz. Next is, 'butters- do you really hate cartman?'" Poppy stuttered, blushing _again_.

"Wewl, not weally. Not aftew wha he did to me befow..." Butters blushed, his speach slurred and Cartman smirked.

"Eh hem, so the next dare is for our very own Clyde, '-gasps- I dare Clyde to be the cutest uke and be completely and totally submissive to Token'." Cimmone read of Poppy's sheet when the brunette seemed incapible of reading it out herself. Thank God for co-hosts!

Clyde let a light blush blossom across his cheeks and his eyelashes fluttered on the top of his cheeks as they widened. He took on a shy look and twisted in his seat a little before turning to Token. "I-I'm yours... For the t-taking, Token." His big brown eyes gave him that fawn appearance and Token could only sit and stare, blush-stained face, at his adorable little boyfriend. Clyde did his prey in with his next stammering line, sneaking a cheeky - but still uke worthy - wink in at the end. "Be gentle with me..."

Token blinked once before falling backwards, seemingly passed out. Clyde panicked and mothered around Token before heaving a sigh of releif when the other teen's regular, slow breathing was heard. He was sleeping.

"Silly Token!" Niamh cooed, flapping her hand at them dismissivly. She peered over Poppy's sheet. "The next dare is, 'I dare Craig and Thomas to have fun in the bathroom'. You heard the darer guys, go make sex in the bath before I spray you both down with the garden hose!"

"Alright alright- FUCKING SHITTING BITCH -we're going, geez. -BITCHING ARSEHOLE OF A MOTHERFUCKING TEABAGING CUNT- Let's go Craig." Thomas said calmly, other than his little outbursts, and walked to the door, waiting there for Craig to stop Tweek from grabbing at him and apologise to him for his dare.

When the two dissapeared and the lock of the bathroom door was heard, Poppy jolted a little from her place in front of Kenny, causing him also to jump in suprise. She smiled an apology towards him and turned back to her sheet. "Alrighty, next is a truth for Kenneth, 'Have you ever even considered fucking Cartman?'"

Kenny visably shivered, blanching. "Once, on a drunken night out in Vages. I'd had three too many and Cartman suddenly seemed very attractive under the shitty light of a jackshit bar down town."

"That's right," Kyle intervined. "When he shot you down you spent the night nursing a beer with a Cartman-caused boner until some barmaid gave you what you needed. And that's not reffering to the free beer."

"Oh Kenny - you whore!" Niamh commented, sending suggestive looks Kenny's way before turning to Damien. "Hi there. You seem like a bad boy. I _like_ bad boys. Mind if I tie you up and keep you in my sex-dungeon until I figure out how to also abduct McCormick and Tucker?"

"W-what?" The satanist seemed a little lost for words when Niamh slipped her hand along his jean-clad thigh. He glanced desperatly at Poppy who sighed and threw some Drarry fanfics Niamh's way, the raven running on all fours after them screaming 'FLUFF FLUFF SWEET TURKEY'S MAMA FLUFF!'

"Ohh Gnev. Next is a dare regarding me and Niamh, 'Niamh and Poppy...hmmm...I dare you guys to dress up as superheroes and be heros for SP!'" Without further adu (A/N: lol, Poppy can't spell :D) the tall brunette girl snapped her fingers and was - by the power of author magic - dressed in some spandex type of costume that vaguely resembled a leotard. There was a 'P' on her chest and her hair flowed gracefully over her shouler with the help of a giant fan. "Come Niamh, let us save Metropolace. I-I mean, South Park. Niamh?"

"Awwwwww. Do I have to? This is gettin' gooood."

"Yes Niamh, yes you do. Now put on your spandex."

"But I hate spandex!"

"Niamh! Think of the Southparkiens!"

"Fine fine, I'll put on your leotard!"

And with that said, the two girls ran through the door, round-housed an old lady, kicked a baby (possibly Ike), killed a kitten (lol jokes, just badly injured it), stole some kid's balloon, popped it, ate some ice cream, had a bagel and some coffee, shanked Justin Bieber fans and unleased a giant squid on South Park.

"Some may call us terrorists; but we call ourselves heros." Poppy said diligently. "Eh hem, now that's done. The next dare is for everyone, 'I dare everybody to act and dress nerdy, I love my nerds!'"

Everyone started slipping out of their clothing and into the stereotypical nerd atire provided. Once everyone was dressed, they sat back down in the circle and waited patiently. Craig and Thomas took that moment to walk back in, already clad in their costumes.

Kyle, who was dressed in a plain white oversized button-up and black slacks with braces, smiled fondly at the mathematical-styled braces, pinging them for effect. "What's next?"

"Oh yeah, 'craig- y the hat?'" Poppy quizzed, turning to the ebony haired teen who frowned, his brows knitting together in frustration.

"'Cos it covers my bangs." He fingered his messy hair, tugging at it in a very Tweek-like way before said blonde, who was situated in his lap, pulled him out of his hair and tangled his own fingers through the locks. Tweek smiled gently up at his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"Leave it. I like it."

Craig smiled wholeheartedly. He kissed Tweek fully on the lips and proceeded to cuddle the petit boy into his chest, tangling thier arms and wrapping his legs around the smaller teen's waist.

"Aww," Poppy, Cimmone and Niamh all cooed, huddling together and smiling fondly at the adorable sight in front of them, Poppy taking a sneaky picture on her phone.

"Eh hem, next is, 'i dare craig to dress up as hatsune miku and sing 'po pi po' in english.' Haha, go for it Tucker!" Poppy croaked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Aww, but I just got comfortable," Craig complained in his monotone voice. Sighing he let the blonde go and got up, putting on the cosplay and grabbing a microphone.

"Come on, drink this. You like vegetables, don't you?" He questioned evily, forcing the drink into Cartman's face roughly. "I've decided that you must, right now!" He twirled around and landed on Kyle. Smiling he shook the bottle a little before continuing, "so drink up! My vegetable juice costs 200 yen." He turned to the person on Kyle's left, Damien, who was not highly amused when Craig wrappen an arm over his shoulder and sung soothingly right into his ear. "It'll agree with you, vegetable juice. Light-blooded vegetable juice. Most of all, what I recommend, is the green vegetable juice." He got up and spun around madly, flailing his arms around like nobodies buissness before falling atop of a very frightened Tweek. "Vegetables. They're busrting with life. Now you are too. Come to love vegetable juice."

"Nah thanks C-Craig, I think I-I'll just stick to my c-coffee for now."

Everybody laughed at that, Poppy the most, having to be held up by Kenny, her sides all but splitting. She sighed, still crying and tried to read the next dare. "Ohh dear, that was amusing. Next is, 'Kyle to make out with Tweek'." Poppy sighed again. "Oh how I love my readers and their brilliant ideas. Now get to it my cute little ukes!"

Kyle and Tweek both blushed madly before crawling towards one another, stopping in the middle of the circle, inches away from eachother's face, unregular breathing tickling both boys' lips from the other's. Kyle was the first to move, slowly leaning into Tweek's body with his, kneeling up and forcing Tweek to do the same, before gently and ever so gradually capturing the blonde's lips with his. The petit blonde became putty in the Jew's hands, allowing the latter to sneak his tongue into the vunerable mouth of Tweek Tweak. Said teen mewled and writhed against his temporary partner, melting into his tongue and not voicing his concerns when Kyle's hands began to massage his hips, kneading the delicate flesh their and most probably leaving bruises. Not that Tweek complained.

When oxygen became a desperate nesesity, they broke apart, Tweek having to look up to the redhead seen as Kyle had somehow manouvered himself to straddling the blonde's hips. Tweek squeeked with the sudden realisation of the dare and the people around him, trying to politaly push Kyle off him.

Both boys moved back to their designated places and smiled at Poppy, who had a totally unrelated nosebleed, to continue.

"That was insanly hot- I-I mean, the next one is a truth for Butters, 'How far have you been with a boy OR girl'."

Butters, blushing a bit from what had just occured with the other submissives around him, muttered something under his breath before repeating it louder. "All the way with a guy, kissing with a girl."

"Who?" Niamh pressed, leaning forwards and onto the ball of her hands, her eyes glistening with want- her eyes glistening with anticipation.

"I-I'm not tellin' you!"

"Is it Craig?"

"No! It's Cartman and Bebe- ohh hamburgers, I-I did it again!"

"Haha, silly wittle Butters! Anyway, next dare, 'Kenny and Stan to read a Stenny fic and "help" each other afterwards'." Cimmone read for the brunette, smirking when Marsh jumped and gulped and when McCormick sent her a passive look but his eyes shone with amusment none the less.

Poppy grabbed her (imaginary) laptop and passed it to Kenny, him and Stan going to sit on the sofa and read the Stenny fanfic Cimmone had picked out for them. "Cool, next is a truth, 'Do you guys know that you are cartoons?' Interesting."

"What?" Craig was the first to speak, raising an eyebrow at the pale skinned brunette. "Are you fucking with us, malteaser?"

"I'm not blonde underneath the dye! I'm ginger! And - for the sake of the game and not turning all the charecters into depressive emo shittes - yes, I'm fucking with you, Tucker! Geez, what the _fuck_?" Poppy huffed, already missing the warmth Kenny had provided.

"You're a bad influence on her," Niamh commented to Craig, tutting a little at the end. But before he could retort, she started to speak again. "Right! Next dare is for Erica! 'i dare cartman to stand out in the middle of the road and shout "SUCK MA BAWLLS!"' Run fatboy, run!"

Cartman huffed before standing and plodding his way to the door, walking into the road, in front of oncoming traffic and screaming at the top of his exersize depribed lungs. "SUCK MA BAWLS!"

A few people applauded his inability to get hit by a passing truck while others cursed it under their breaths. "Next, 'i dare clyde to eat a bug.' Here Clyde, take this cockroach and nom on it." Cimmone said sweetly, handing him the bug. "Thank God Token was passed out, or Clyde's uke dare would've been void."

"Yeah, 'thank God'." Clyde pouted as he stuck the insect in his mouth and chewed three times before announcing it dead mentally and swallowing its remains. "Ew."

"Haha. Now this is for quite a few guys, so listen up for your names, 'I dare clyde, gregory, tweek, butters, and kyle to wear dresses'. Now put 'em on and strut ladies!" Poppy exclaimed, throwing her arms around Damien and snuggling up to him, seeking the warmth of his fiery temper. But he smiled one of his rare smile usually saved for Pip and leaned into her back.

Once the boys were dressed, they stood in a line, letting eveyone look over them. Clyde wore a short, sky-blue cocktail dress with peacock feather print on it for decoration. Gregort wore a floor-length, emeralde green, nonpuffy ballgown. Tweek wore a mocha coloured summer dress, with a slick top and puffs from the waist to the bottem him at his mid-thigh. Butters wore a pink and white candy-stripe plain dress with blue lining around the hems and arm holes. And Kyle wore a short, grassy green, summerdress with brown lining and brown pockets on either hip. They were all adorable! Pale flesh on show, skinny legs for all to see, and best of all, snippits of cute booty here and there seen as how short most of the dresses were! Paradise. Pure paradise.

Craig whisteled, gesturing for Tweek to join him, where he then ravished the blonde's lips, snaking a hand under the bottem of the dress and rubbing the petit boy's thighs teasingly. Tweek mewled and all but melted into the touches.

The same basic scenario happened with Clyde and his now woken up Token, Butters and Cartman and - suprisingly - Kyle and Damien (which Poppy was pleasently suprised with seen as she was right next to them). It wasn't cheating because he and Pip weren't techniqually together. (And 'cos Pip was in the restroom).

When Cimmone coughed, all the boys pulled apart, settling back down and praying that their flustered blushes and hard-ons would dissaperar. "Next?"

"Next is, 'Cartman, I dare you and Justin Bieber to get legally married. No annulment/divorce and treat your autotune husband with respect.' Awesome, here is the local Pope. Marry them please Govener." Niamh said cutely, pushing the Pope towards a sickly looking Cartman and a still harpooned Bieber.

"But, the one with a harpoon through his head appears to be dead?" The Pope inquired.

"For now, yes. But you just wait, he'll be back. He always comes back..." Poppy seethed, her eyes glowing red. Damien patted her back and she instantly calmed. "Anywho, make-do with the marrige thing please!"

"As you wish..."

_An hour later..._

"What the f-? I'm married to this fatass?" Bieber questioned, turning an odd shade of green.

"Feel lucky. He is the only man in this world that is unfortunate enough to marry you. Anyway, please drink this concoction of rabis and snake venom." Poppy forced the drink in between his gaping lips and he instantly fell to the floor, froffing at the mouth and squirming around awkwardly.

"Oh joy, I think you finally did it!" Butters exclaimed.

"For now. Quick, 'who does Butters fancy?'"

The blonde simply pointed to a depressed looking Cartman before poking Bieber with a knife.

"See you guys next week!"

* * *

><p>All the guests had gone, leaving Poppy, Niamh and Cimmone.<p>

"Well, that rocked." Niamh commented happily.

"We know," the others replied in unison.

Stan and Kenny wobbled out of the back room and plopped down by the girls, Kenny snuggling up to Poppy and sighing contently.

"Best. Game. Yet."

"Well said Kenneth, well said..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SO FREAKING SORRY D'x But here it is. Chew me out with hate mail - please do I deserve it T^T But it's up now, and just to let you lot know, you can now REVIEW ME YOUR IDEAS ONCE AGAIN! :D Lemme know if you like the new layout of things, and start sending dares for my big-breasted friend Niamh now too :) Thank you for all being so patient and I'm gunna start sending thank you's too! :D Starting under this... TIL NEXT TIME! (ie: next week at earliest ^^;)**

**Ciccialine: Course I did, they were awesome! :D Say thanks for the ideas to your sadistic friends for me ;)  
>SparklesMakeMeHappy: Sure she is ;D Hope you enjoyed Stan's dare! xD Loved writing that one :)<br>Crazy88inator: Thanks for reviewing yet again - you've been so good to me all the way through this and I'm so grateful :) Sorry about the gender mix-up again ^^; Sorry that you can't be in it full time but I hope that doesn't detare you from reading :)  
>Scarlet Wolf: I'm glad you liked it ^^ I had fun writing your one's so well done, be sure to give me lots more great ideas, kay? :DD I do fear you o.O And thanks, I'm better now (luckily) and hope you have a good xmas too :)<br>XMistressChaosx: Haha, I'm so glad! xD I love you, your an awesome charecter and it's lots of fun to write you :) Keep up the amazing ideas! xD  
>Iceclawthewarriorcat: Dyou know how hard it is to write your username o.O I keep wanting to put spaces! xD Haha, I LOVE it long! ;D Hope you enjoyed it and thanks, you're awesome too! ^^<br>Marcelinelvskyle: I cant tell :L He loves you too ;) Hehe ^^ Sorry you can't be in it full-time, but I hope you enjoyed your one-chapter-stand ^^  
>TealDragonUnleashed: Haha, thanks, i'm glad to hear it :) I'll keep writing for as long as reviews keep flowing xD Haha!<br>sooookawaii59: Lol, same here, SOO fun to write! xDD  
>hidan the jashin worshiper: I love you and your ideas! xD So fantastic, and you need to update yours too ;)<br>WiseGirl: GNEV! :D I know you didn't log in to review - but I'd know that 'Love and Unicorns' anywhere ;D I'm EPICLY SORRY that it took so long, but I hope your appearance made up for it ^^; even a little T^T lol, review me some ideas babe xD More catchfrazes wouldn't go unmissed neither ;)  
>It's Never Enough: THANK YOU! :D Your the ONLY person who's said 'just for a little bit' at the end and that took sooo much pressure off me ^^ DANKE! Loved your ideas and hope they keep coming ;) Hope you enjoyed being in it too :D And now you know vaguely what it's like to be a guy o.O<strong>

**YAYAY! REVIEW ME TRUTHS AND DARES BIACHES! xDD Poppy :)**


	7. Game 5

Threading her fingers through her matted hair for the millionth time that evening, Poppy huffed. Her temples throbbed and the grumbling of her stomach was off-putting to even the most patient of people. Not that her blonde roommate was in any which way patient.

"Poppy," he whined, literally _whined_, "when is our next game? I'm bored!" Kenny tugged and pulled on Poppy's sleeve from his seat next to her at her desk. The fresh ideas were ready and printed and just waiting to be used but Poppy couldn't be arsed.

"Ken, stop." She shrugged her arm away from him and went back to her skulking. It was Kenny's turn to huff.

"C'mon Poppy, you moody bitch! Okay, so not as many people as before reviewed; big deal! You've got some awesome readers who have gave you fantastic ideas and your saying you 'cba' to use them? Suck it up girl!"

"...Wow. Okay. That was out of the blue there Ken." Poppy said with wide eyes. She looked up at her blonde (still just a) friend and smiled. "Fine fine, go call everyone. Let me go take an asprin."

"Yay!" Kenny beamed, launching himself onto Poppy, his face coinsadentally landing in between her bust. Later he would call it a freak act of nature but it was all him when he all but motarboated her. She screamed, completley forgetting her headache and pushed him away.

"Kenny!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! So we're here for our fifth game of Truth or Dare! Whoop!" Poppy smiled, the painkillers finally working as she sat in between Kyle and Damien, who both claimed the seats as theirs after the whole insident with Kenny a few weeks ago, the blonde himself pouting over by Pip and Cartman.<p>

Everyone laughed and cheered along. "Haha, awesome. Let's get started! Umm, first dare's for me actually. 'I want an S&M Dungeon even if it's a small, have naked HOTTIES chained to walls, whips, ropes, scarves all over beds. Sex-lusting demonic-like beings everywhere, spread across the floor on creeky bouncing beds...(bouncing for a reason obvs :P) moaning and groaning coming from little corners, HOT sweaty women gasping for breath making seductive, orgasmic noises, the smell of ectasy everywhere...viagra packets (empty! Of course...) thrown on the floor, extra slippy floor from dropped bottles of lubricant...' Ohhh kay..." Poppy snapped her fingers and in a cloud of maroon smoke, a large, blood red door appeared on the wall next to the fireplace. "Man, if my parents find that-!

"Oh well, everything she asked for is in there. Just wait, you'll find out with this next dare. 'tweek and four others of miss poppitha's choice to go down and have one hell of a fucken ORGY!' You heard her Tweek. Now here's the fun part... Well, for me anyway!"

Poppy's eyes scanned the room before landing on Craig. "Obvs. Get up there Craigy-boy."

The ebony haired teen did as told, smirking more than suggestivly at his cute little boyfriend. Poppy's eyes fell on the ginger babe by her side and all she had to do was nudge him and he stood, sighed and joined the other two.

"Erm..." The brunette girl pointed to Clyde and Damien. "There! You five walk straight through that door, beware of the steps - they're steep!... And slippy 'cause of the lube. Have fun boys!"

She shooed them out the room and turned back to the crowd. "Alrighty, now for a truth! 'Mole, if you could bone anyone ever, who would you do it with?'"

Mole inhaled a mouthful of smoke from his death-stick, small whisps escaping from the corners of his smirking mouth. He turned to face to blonde brit (not Pip; the other one) and blew a cloud of used tabacco into his face, causing him to cough. "I think ve all know vo I vould pick, don't shoo Gregory?"

Gregory turned an almost violent shade of fusha and pecked his 'boyfriend's' cheek, Mole leaning into the gentle contact with a hum of approval.

"Cute..." Cimmone whispered, the tips of her cheeks flushing slightly as she gripped Poppy's arm, Niamh grabbing the other and nodding accordingly.

"I know, it's adorable!" The busty brunette had officially ruined the moment with her loud mouth, Gregory pulling away from the smoker with haist. "Oops, sorry. Anywho, next dare: 'Kyle - Sing lalalala by LMFAO with Stan as your back up man'. Haha, here's a microphone each, and here's a kareoke machien!" Poppy expertly snapped her fingers and everything she promised appeared in a green cloud of smoke.

"Awesome man, I love this song! But we need Kyle..." Stan said, casually rubbing his hand up and down the mic.

"Oh yeah... Will someone go a grab him? Mmm, Token - you go. And take Kylie's place too please!" Poppy smiled warmly at the mocha skinned teen who grunted and stood, muttering a 'damn orgy' on his way to the door. When he opened it, he paused as the sound of moans, groans and orgasmic shreeks began to fill the room. Tweek's less-than-normal-but-still-rather-timid voice was clear in the midst of everything else, his stammered whimpers turning most faces in the room crimson.

Token gulped and gave an awkward cough before puffing out his chest and heading down the stairs. A quick exchange of anxious and lusty words were shared between him and the Jew, Kyle's abnormally high voice peeking in arousal when Damien reached in between his parted, semi-exposed thighs. Damien sighed and seemingly stopped his assult on Kyle's bulge, turning his attention instead towards Clyde, leaning in for a fiery kiss. Well, he _is_ the son of Satan after all.

Hurried footsteps resounded and within seconds, Kyle appeared through the threshold, red-faced and panting. He gave a weird 'wave' and sat next to Poppy, being sure to shut the door behind him. "What'd I miss?"

"Take this mic and sing 'La La La' by LMFAO right now - Stanny will back you up. GO!"

"Okay! I feel like I just seen the sun for the first time, you make my life bright cuz you shine. It's me and you baby, it's our time. I'm living my dream, girl cuz you mine. You got me skippin down the street, and singin love songs all out of key. I didn't smoke nothin but I feel so high - and I know why. It's a love thing, it's got to be. Your heart's all locked and I got the key, it feels like I just won the lottery. Cuz I got my girl and she got me. You my new obsession, all I want to do- You my new obsession, girl. I feel on top of the world wit you baby; I want to dance and party tonight. I feel on top of the world wit my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night. She makes me wanna sing!" Kyle sang his little heart out with Stan at his side, loyally singing lighthearted notes in the background, easing the pressure on his Super Best Friend.

Once the song was over, with Kyle spinning around madly as his throat let out the last line, everyone clapped. Said Jew's boner had gone down by then and he felt a lot better when he took his place back by Poppy.

"That was fan-taby-doose-a-liciously-amaz-tastic." Niamh spoke with a straight face towards the redhead. He smiled and shook his head at the compliament(?) before turning to his brunette friend.

"What's next?"

"Hmm, well, I _was _saving this one for later, but it would be more funny if we did it now so, 'Mole to beat Bieber up with his shovel'."

"Pervect," the frenchman purred, stubbing out his cigarette and walking towards the closet. The words 'DO NOT FEED THE BIEBER!' were painted in thick red on the door and he smirked as he opened it. Light shone into the small, dark room and the beaver in question squinted his eyes from his place hanging, tied-up and ball-gagged, from the ceiling and winced in discomfort. It was as if he knew what was coming...!

Mole shut the door behind him once he was in and muffled screams of pain filled the silence.

"Cool shiz. Next is a truth, 'Wendy, do you have any awkward habits?'"

"I stare at people's ugliness." The ebony haired boob said simply. She shrugged, not knowing what else would be a 'valid' responce.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Absolute tit..." She filed through the papers and her hazel orbs landed on a dare that made her smirk. "'Gregory to have an intelligent conversation with Timmy without killing himself'."

The british teen's face visibly paled as he turned to face the ginger who sat awkwardly in the far corner of the room. He gulped, receiving a not-so-reassuring pat on the back from his boyfriend as he got up and sat on the coach next to him.

"Hey Timmy."

"TIMMEH!"

"S-so, nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"TIMMEH!"

"And h-how has you mother been?"

"TI-TI-TI-TI-TIMMEHHH!"

"I'm going to kill myself, I am going to kill myself. It will be brutal and bloody and I hope to** _God_** I will never wake up...!" Gregory mumble under his breath. "So, are you going to be playing in w-wind band this term?"

"TIM-MEEEEEEEH!"

The blonde turned towards Poppy, a more-than-serious expression plastered onto his blanched face as he dead-panned, "kill me."

"Haha, sorry but no-can-do! Anyway, you have fun not killing yourself with Timmy until the end of the next dare. Next one is for fatboy, 'Cartman has to read a Candy fic'. Here, take my laptop- DON'T BREAK IT -and read the page I've left open for you."

Cartman took the devise, muttering something along the lines of 'what candy?', before his full attention was on the screen in front of him.

"Alrighty, let us know when you're done Eric! This truth is for Bebe, 'Do you really think Kyle has a nice ass because I totally agree?'" Poppy turned to the blonde girl who was (only just) brighter than her ebony haired bimbo of a friend with a fond smile. She hated to admit it because really, Bebe was almost as dim as Wendy and by God did Poppy hate that girl; but there was just something about the clothes obssessed teen that made Poppy smile. "Oh and to the reviewer; I completley agree too."

"Yeah, it's round and plump, but not fat. He has the curvy-but flat-in-all-the-right-places body that most girls _crave_... Like me but boy form."

"Ohh you," Poppy's eyes narrowed and her grin grew as she gestured awkwardly to the blonde girl. "What about you girls," directing her question to the two girls at her side, "do you think Kyle has a pert backside?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Of course, that thing is fiiiiiine!"

"Good. I'm glad we've got that settled." The brunette author smiled sweetly at the Jew on her other side who blushed a little before smiling back. "Next dare, 'Niamh to crash a wedding afterparty by rolling around in the wedding cake NOM!' Haha, you heard the reviewer Gnev - go eat some post-wedding-cake!"

"YAAAAY!" Niamh stood in a flurry, arms above her head, waving frantically, her breasts bobbing with the rapid pace of her bounding as she raced out of the front door, leaving it open, the sounds of odd screeching resounding down the street.

"Haha- ohh Niamh. Next is a truth for our little suicidal Greggy, 'Gregory, what's your deal? Like, what the hell do you do in your spare time? Dx'" Poppy turned to glance at the brit who was shaking in a scarily unsettled manner as Timmy continued to spew nonsence about nothing in particular.

The blonde gazed over with blood-shot eyes and muttered with a stammering voice, "drink tea, read, write, fuck Christophe, drink more tea, nap, take a bath, go to the gym, you know; all the normal british shit..."

"Ah, I see. By the way, you can cut your dare now, I think fatboy's finished." She said, pointing to the fat neo-nazi and his green-tinted face. He gagged a few times before pushing the laptop aside and rushing (as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him) out the room. "I knew he'd react like that. Oh well, life goes on. Well, not for Bieber, but hey; no great loss there.

"Okay, there is like two making-out dares for Wendy and they're taunting me, so let's just get them over with. 'Kyle has to kiss Wendy fully on the lips' and 'Wendy, kiss * thinking , smirk * Tweek'."

Kyle leaned across the circle and irritatedly brought his plump lips to her thinner and less attractive ones. The sloppy kiss was brought to a stop after about half a minute and Wendy sat, straigh-faced and uncaring as the petit Jew took his place back by his favorite brunette.

The ravenette shrugged, "what about Tweek?"

Poppy only pointed towards the basement and Wendy nodded, slowly standing and making her way to the oak door. Without the same hessitation Token had shown, she opened the door and began her decent into the dark and damp basement. Shudders raced down her spine as the sounds of sex pulsated in the air around her. Tweek's moaning had become louder since last time but most people upstaires, (bar Poppy, Niamh, Cimmone, Kenny and possible Kyle) didn't know if they should feel aroused about. Desperate cries of pleasure echoed around the room as Wendy stalked over to Tweek.

Tweek Tweak was on all fours, mouth being ravished by Token as Craig plowed into him from behind. Clyde was on his back beneath Tweek, his face directly under his crotch, teasing him relentlessly. Damien was marking the coffee addict's body with a multitude of red, pink and purple love-bites, while Craig got him off, Damien got Token off, Token got Clyde off and Clyde got Tweek off. Honestly a sight to behold.

A dark scarlet blush raced across Wendy's face as she walked to them, kneeling down by a naked Token who opened his eyes to look over at the intruder. Wendy gestured to Tweek and Token got the hint. He pulled away long enough for Wendy to complete her dare, Tweek mewling in suprise, before she pulled away, nodded and walked back up the stairs, almost slipping numerous times due to the lubed-up staircase.

"Done," she said offhandedly, as if she hadn't just gone into a sex-dungeon and practically participated in an orgy with five of the hottest guys she knew. Nope. That definatly did not just happen.

"Cool shiz, next one, 'Butters to eat a live goldfish'." Poppy gave the blonde an odd look as she turned to get the small, spherical tank. "Now, I had The Orange One all ready for you, but it seems he committed suicide and jumped into the fireplace instead. Fair dos on his part but that means now you have to suck Cartman's balls."

"W-why?" The cute blonde squirmed, thankful to not have to swallow a live goldfish, but not enough so to suck his fuck buddy's balls in front of everyone.

"Not in here bro! We have better things to do with our lives than watch fatass get a blow job! To the basement with you!" Niamh - who had just come back in and was covered in more cake than she'd eaten - exclaimed, raising a finger and pointing to the dungeon. Butters sighed and grabbed Eric's hand, dragging them both into the orgasmic room.

Sighing with relief, Poppy looked down at the papers in her lap, quickly flitting through them before her chocolate eyes landed on a truth she liked. "Everyone, how can you handle the incessant sex in this story?'"

"Easy," Kenny began to answer on behalf of everyone that had, will or is playing Poppy's game, "sex is fun."

"Sex is fun with Niamh...!" Said teen hummed quietly to herself, the inside joke lighting a smile on her mocha-haired friend's lips.

"Well duhh!" Poppy started. "_Everything's _fun with Niamh! Y'know what else is fun? Pinecone eating, 'Wendy to eat a pinecone'. So here Wen-tit, take this nice, juicy pinecone and eat up!" The ravenette caught the tree seed and stared at it with raised brows. She leaned down and sniffed it, an earthy, wooden scent filling her petit nose.

Shrugging, she took a large bite of the pinecone, and with some difficulty, chewed and swallowed the offending seed. Never the less, she finished it and Poppy had to give the tart props for that.

"It tasted like mud."

"I bet it did. Next is a truth, Cimmone, care to do the honors?"

"Sure! 'Niamh, uhmm... I don't know a lot about your personality... What's your favorite colour? xD'" The pretty young girl quizzed, a bright smile alight atop of her lips.

"Mmm... Rainbows. Because they symbolise gays and they're what unicorns poop." Niamh spoke evenly, a grin plastered on her face as she proudly set her answer free into open air.

"That's cool," Kenny commented offhandedly. "What's next?"

"Well, I spent days debating over these dares and which order to put them in: 'Poppy to not look at Craig or Kenny for the whole chapter' and 'Kenny has to take Poppy out on a nice date' AND 'Kenny to stick his hand in Craig's pants and leave it there for the whole chapter'... Can you see my problem? But because Craig is still in the basement slash sex dungeon, it would be most reasonable on my part to do the dares in the order: 'date, hand, no looky'. BUT at the request of a beloved reader, who I also condem to a life without Yaoi, I shall do them in the order: 'no looky, hand, date'...Sigh.

"So will someone... Pip, go and get Craig from downstaires for moi?"

Pip did no more than salute the pale-skinned teen before shamelessly heading down the stairs of the dungeon and calling out for Craig who had by then switched places with Clyde. Craig was then heard rebuckling his belt and running quickly up the stairs.

When he reappeared, he was red-faced and looked utterly satisfied with himself. "What's up?"

Confusion registered on his face when his brunette friend instantly blushed and turned away from him. "My boner, now go stick your hand in Kenny's pants." She ordered in her usual tone. Although it was morbidly obvious that she desperatley wanted to be able to witness such a 'crime against nature'. She found it slightly easier when Bebe handed her a blindfold. Once it was in place, her other senses increased ten-fold. She could hear the fabric moving as Craig's hand slipped into Kenny's pants, making her blush again.

"O-okay. So where are we going?" Poppy asked, meaning to ask the McCormick teen but accidentally directing her question to Stan.

"Huh?"

"Stan shut up, I was asking Kenny you big dildo! So McCormick, which 'nice' place are you... and Craig, taking me?"

Kenny flushed, his chance finally arising only to be slightly deminished because of the other dares. "Well, I was thinking a restaurant maybe?"

Poppy smiled and cherped out a 'yes' while Craig simply nodded his approval. He watched as the brunette girl in question attempted to get up unaided, struggling slightly. Kenny frowned. "Maybe we can go out together, _alone_ and _unblind__folded_ after this game instead? I mean, it's gunna be hard enough for you to not look at Craig's hand in my boxers anyway, it is a little torturous don'cha think?"

The tall girl nodded. "Okay, but I'll feel bad not doing all dares at once, so to make up for it, I will pay a blind-folded trip to the sex dungeon and bring the others back up!"

Keeping to her word, she held her arms out, trying hard to not fall as she bumped into various things before finally reaching the large door. She found the handle and opened the door, the sounds of sex hitting her like gale-force winds. She grabbed the unsteady railing and guided herself down the steep, slippery steps before feeling comfortable on the concrete floor of the basement. She sighed, relieved she'd made it there in one piece before calling out for the teens. Within a minute or two, they were all by her sides and accounted for, Kyle and Damien guiding her gently back up the stairs.

"Phew, it was hot down there!" Poppy said grinning as Kyle sat her down next to him. "I'm going to have to take the blindfold off now to continue the game, but rest assured that I'll keep to my dare regulations! Now, let's do a truth, 'When was the first time Damien had sex?'"

Everyone turned to said son of Satan who, straight-faced, shrugged and spoke in a monotone voice. "I dunno. When I was like twelve, thirteen maybe?" A few raised eyebrows didn't make for a different answer so his response was deemed accurate.

"Alrighty, now for another dare. 'Stan to nom on Cartman for funsies... :P' Because when isn't cannablism fun? Go on then Marsh."

"Wait, wha-?" Was the only words Cartman managed to get out before Stan was biting his upper arm, hard. "OW! Damnit Stanley! Wha da hell!"

Most people in the circle smirked or laughed when Eric shook his arm madly in an attempt to get his friend to stop 'nomming' on him. "Haha, okay, another dare, 'Niamh to jump up and down on one leg until Craig says she can stop'."

Craig and Niamh looked at one another with narrowed eyes in a silent battle of superiority.

"I'm a _very_ patient person." Spoke the slightly shorter raven, causing a feminine eyebrow to rise.

"And I have a _very_ high threshold for pain."

"And why is that relavent?" Craig found himself understanding when she motioned to her breasts and then her chin, as well as her leg of course.

"I was also the primary school champien at 'flamingoing', so prepare to watch a master at work."

"Pfft, whatever."

Niamh stood and began to hop on her right let, steady and balanced with a content look on her face as her giant buzzoms slapped violently against her chin. Poppy snickered and turned her attention back to the game at hand. "The next one is for Kylie, 'Kyle dance like a whore while singing "Trannylicious" by JohnyBoyXo' Wow, it seems everyone loves your singing and watching you dance in cross-dress."

"Shut up."

And with a snap of her fingers, she did just that, a cloud of hot pink smoke swimming around the room. Once the smoke had dissapeared, Kyle stood on a small, pink platform in a short, shiny and smoothe black skirt that cut off around his mid-thighs and only just covered his curvy ass. A figure-hugging pink blouse resided on his chest, leaving a patch of flesh just above the top hem of the skirt and a large expance on his chest where his clevage would be if he were the opposite gender. Pink and white sweatbands were on each wrist as well as white shin-high socks on his calfs with pink rings around the top and a pair of flashy pink roller-skates. A small white apron was slung lazily around his waist, ruffles running along the hems and a pink poodle outline stitched prettily on the pocket of the apron's centre. A thin white headband pulled back a curly fringe as the rest of his soft hair was tied back into a short ponytail by a pink ribbon. Large silver hoops adorned his ears, bright pink lipstick and gloss to his plump lips, thick mascara to his wide emerald eyes and a hint of blusher to each cheek. He looked stunning...ly 70's, but stunning none the less.

He held a shiny black microphone to his lips and sung in a husky-sweet voice. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's top tranny of em all? Johnny, Johnny, Johnny Boy. I'm your Trannylicious toy. They make me scream, they make me moan. I'm simply sexy head to toe. Trannylicious what a tease. All my bitches on their knees. My body's hot, my ice cream's good. Your boyfriend really wish he could. Your man I had him, think again. Bitch you wanna come up dead. So twinkle twinkle make it bright. You have one wish so make it right. They wanna fuck me, every boy. Yes, I'm their Trannylicious toy..."

The way Kyle danced and shook his little hips as he sung the lyrics to his audience had most spectators edging forwards, eager to see what the Jew had to offer. After all; sensual dancing is a spectator sport. And one that Kyle Broflovski had leant well.

When he sung the last note, they boys from the basement came back up and everyone applauded and wolf-whistled, Kyle curtsying at all the attention. But just as he was about to step off his podium, Poppy shoed him back on and read out his next dare from memory.

"'Kyle to stand on his head for 6 minutes while singing "I'm Sexy and I Know It."' Won't you grace us all with you velvety voice one more time Kylie?" The brunette purred, head in one hand, leaning on the stage, and the other tracing lazy circles on Kyle's roller-skate as she stared up at him lovingly.

The ginger teen pursed his lips and growled, scoffing as he gently kicked Poppy's hand away before throwing the microphone at her and getting on all fours. He managed to get on his head with some assistance from his petit hands, and began reciting lyrics.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly. I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new la freak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print pants out control. It's Red Foo with the big afro. An like Bruce Lee rock out the club, yeah. Girl look at that body, I-I-I work out. Girl look at that body. I-I-I work out. When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...I'm sexy and I know it!"

_6 minutes later..._

"Ahh!" Kyle gasped as he stumbled over onto his back as the group around him screamed and howled praise at him for fulfilling his dare. Laughing, Poppy helped him down from his platform and patted him on the back. "Well done Kylie! You go take a break and we'll do another dare. 'Mole to kiss Tweek.'"

Kyle and Poppy sat back down side-by-side and Mole smirked when he noticed Craig's possessive glare (hand still in McCormick's pants), as if he'd not just let most of the people he knew gang-bang his boyfriend. Nope. That definitely did not ever happen, never ever ever...Ever. (It so did!)

Christophe leaned towards Tweek and planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's timid, quaking lips. It only lasted for a few seconds before Mole pulled away, smirk still plastered on his lips. A few people 'aww'ed when Craig grabbed a shaking Tweek with his free arm and hugged him possessively to his chest, glowering in Mole's general direction.

"Eh hem... 'Token to lick a ceiling fan' So we're gunna let you figure that one out Token babe, and in the meantime, 'According to Tweek, where can you find the best coffee ever?'"

Token looked sceptical but soon found a chair and moved into the open kitchen, placed the chair directly beneath a ceiling fan, got on the chair and stood on his tippy-toes, trying hard to try and reach the fan.

"Umm... I-I like the coffee b-beans that Tweak Bros sometimes import from B-Brazil. But that's just m-my opinion." The small coffee addict spoke softly but confidently, causing a smile to spread on his friend's faces.

"G-guys! Help ma!"

"Ohh Token."

_After a few minutes of trying to pry Token's tongue from the now stuck ceiling fan, they were successful and began to continue with their game._

"Now that that awkward cafuffle is over, let's move on to another dare, 'Pip to scream the word "fuck".'" Poppy said with a chuckle, turning towards the short brit.

Pip merely shrugged before huffing in a large amount of air and screaming 'FUCK' at the top of his little lungs. Damien looked on proudly and a couple of people giggled at the British boy's unusual curse.

Poppy chuckled slightly before pointing towards Stan. "Dildo, 'Stan to watch an episode of Hannah Montana.' The TV in my bedroom's all set up for you Stanny-boy; go and enjoy..." Her voice spat venom and her words held malice which the 'dildo' failed to notice as he shrugged, muttering something about 'how bad could it be?' as he trudged up the staircase. "Haha, if only he knew what torture is awaiting him... Anywho, next is a truth, 'Poppy, do you want SEXY TIME with anyone in the room?'..."

Quite a few ears twitched and interests peaked as all eyes were set on the author-girl.

"...Nooooo..."

"She lies!" Niamh shouted, eyebrows knitted together as she continued to bounce, stretching one finger out towards her friend just to prove a point. "Shun the non-believer, shun, shuuuuuunnnnnn!"

...

"As the author, I don't think it's suitable to be asked-"

"Poppy wants sexy time with Kenny!" Called out Clyde behind his hand.

Said teen glared at him. "Do not! And I can see you talking Clyde!"

"No you can't. I wasn't even talking."

"Yes you were, I _saw_ you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh-"

"Oh my god, stop!" Cimmone shouted. Everyone stared intently at her before she turned bright pink and motioned for the game to continue. A few more seconds were wasted at Poppy's expense before she finally caved. "Yes I do, but I'm not saying with who!"

Clyde gave an awkward cough and muttered 'Kenny' before shutting up when Damien sent him an evil glower on his friend's behalf.

"Anyway, let's do another dare! 'Butters to bark every time he hears the word "you."' This should be fun. You-"

"ARF!"

"-up for it Butters? Well...Clearly. Okay, next is for fatboy, 'Cartman, stick a whole bag of ice down your pants. Muuwwahhh!' There should be some in the freezer in the garage if you-"

"AAAARRRRF!"

"-look right at the back."

"Dayumit, weye do i always get da nastay dares?"

"Cos you-"

"ARF ARF!"

"-'re unloved by society. Hurry up fatass!" Poppy called after him, throwing a small paperweight at him as he stalked into the kitchen. A muffled 'ouch, wha da hell? Dayum ginger!' was heard and Poppy would have been offended if he hadn't returned with boxers filled with frozen water a few minutes later. Most people laughed while Eric danced around, grabbing aimlessly at his crotch to try and rid it of the foul icy feel, but to no avail until it had all melted, leaving him in wet trousers.

The group managed to avoid any major 'look guys, Eric's pissed himself!' jokes for the time being as Poppy chose the next truth.

"'Clyde, do you-"

"AAARRRRFFFFF!"

"Okay enough now Butters, I mean it, I will end you."

"Well gee, I'm sorry."

"-love anything more than tacos?' Good question! Clyde?"

"Um, well I tried this thing called dark chocolate and I am _never_ going back." A sneaky wink was added to the end and a few people laughed when all eyes turned to Token. Said teen had been playing MineCraft on Niamh's laptop and therefore had no idea why everyone was undressing him with their eyes. So he simply shrugged it off and finished slaughtering some pigs.

"BA-CO-ON!" Niamh shouted into cupped hands, causing everyone to send sceptical glances towards her.

"Let's do another truth, shall we? 'Pip, do you ever get down and dirty? Like mud-wrestling or something?' My my Pip, have you ever wrestled in filth?" Poppy sat with one leg crossed tightly over the other, resting her hands neatly on her knees in a stereotypical British fashion.

Pip caressed his chin with slender fingers before a certain event seemed to come back to him. "Yes, this one time me and Damien had a bet and I won so he had to pay for me to bathe in a swimming pool of melted chocolate."

Small droplets of blood dripped onto the carpet which caused Cimmone to rub at her nose intently. "C-carry on!"

"We shall," narrowed hazel eyes scanned the sheet of paper until a particular dare caught her attention. "'Poppy must lick Kenny from head to toe :)' Well, _this_ isn't gunna be easy." Closing her eyes fully, Kyle helped Poppy manoeuvre herself so she was sat next to Kenny. The blonde lay down to make things easier and Kyle guided the brunette's face to Kenny's forehead.

A cute pink tongue poked out from pinker lips as Poppy touched the hot muscle on the top of Kenny's forehead, slowly making her way down his nose, across his lips and chin, and finding slight difficulty in trying to turn her head to adapt to the blonde's neck from her angle. Kyle unzipped Kenny's parka and removed all articles of clothing in the girl's path as her tongue ran down a toned chest and delved into the teen's bellybutton, making him gasp. Kyle didn't bother with Kenny's pants seen as Craig's hand was still there anyway. Poppy's tongue brushed against one of Craig's fingers, causing him to jump in surprise.

Knowing it was Craig, Poppy smirked, taking his forefinger into her mouth and lapping at it innocently. He blushed and got his own back by curling it around her tongue, making her gasp. She got the hint and continued down Kenny's clothed leg, sighing in relief when she reached his right boot.

Poppy sat up over the body of her best friend and smirked towards - who she hoped was - Craig. "Could you read the next dare please Craigy?"

Said raven grabbed the sheet from next to the brunette with his free hand and scanned the page until he found a dare he thought fit. "'Niamh (the girl with huge breasts) to breast feed an animal', which animal Poppy?"

"A fawn!" She snapped her fingers and in a poof of creamy smoke, a tiny baby fawn appeared, peering up at everyone cutely, innocence written on every one of its little fawn features. It cocked its head and made a sweet noise that somewhat sounded like the 'baa' of a sheep. Everyone mothered around it until Poppy opened her eyes and gently curled the creature into her arms, stroking its ear comfortingly.

Niamh still had a determined strain to her face as Poppy handed her the fawn, the animal looking around confused when it too began to bounce. Niamh opened the top of her shirt and slid the fawn inside her top, to keep it warm and to keep her dignity somewhat intact during the dare. The fawn knew what to do and began suckling immidiatly, causing Niamh to wince.

"Ouch! The motherfucking cutie bit me!"

"I expect it would. Next dare is for our favourite taco-loving dumbass, ten points for guessing who-"

"Ooh, ooh; is it me?" Clyde shouted, flailing his arm madly in mid-air.

"Winner! 'Clyde to hijack a car and hold up a bank', go do your shiz!"

"Okay - Tweek, I'm borrowing your car bro!"

"W-what? Clyde, d-don't even think ab-about it!"

Clyde ran out giggling awkwardly with each leg poking out sideways because he is _that _gay. Tweek sighed, frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair, muttering something about hoping Clyde drives into the side of the bank. Sting.

Poppy turned from Kenneth and Craig and opened her eyes. "Kyaa! The light burns! Niamh, could you read the next truth? I think I've gone blind."

Silence.

"Niamh?" Poppy turned to the noirette who had hopped uncomfortably close to Damien, leaning down to pet his thigh flirtatiously,the fawn in her top steadily falling asleep in between her bust.

"So big guy, did you know evil is in this season? Let's play Titanic," she ran her fingers down his leg, "I'll be the ship and you be the iceberg and I'll go down on you..." The raven gasped when Niamh slapped his thigh and sent him a hearty wink.

"Niamh!" Poppy narrowed her eyes, hands on hips as she scolded her friend. "What have I told you? Your Drarry privileges are gone for a week now mister!"

"But mooooom!"

"No buts young man, now read out the next truth before I take your Klaine off you too!"

"I'm doing it! 'Bebe, would you still have dated Clyde if he didn't give you free shoes?'"

Bebe looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking her invisible beard before deciding on an answer. "Yeah I guess, he did get me a discount on tacos."

"Fair dos. 'Butters tell his parents how he feels about getting grounded all the time'." Poppy handed the blonde her mobile and watched with an amused grin as he punched in the digits of his house phone number. He bit his lip as he waited for someone to pick up, sighing in relief when it went straight to voice-mail.

"Mom, dad, I just want you to know that I-I am sick to, oh hamburgers, I am sick to death of you g-grounding me all the time goshdarnit! I never do anything wrong but you always punish me! Screw you guys!" His eyes looked panicked as he hung up and threw the phone at a wall.

"Butters!" The brunette girl shrieked as she picked up various parts of her now fucked up phone. "Damn, oh well, it was a shitte phone anyway. Next is a truth for tit-face, 'Wendy, why are you such a hardcore badass?'"

Wendy perked up at the sound of her name, her ears twitching at the attention. Her eagerness turned to anxiousness though, when Poppy sent her a venomous glare.

"Well-"

Without warning, a small green convertible crashed through the wall by the fireplace, crushing Bieber (who was sat by the wall). Clyde nonchalantly hopped out of the drivers seat, bags of cash poking out the boot as he walked down the pile of rubble, dusted himself off and sat next to Bebe. "Continue."

"W-well, my dad did abuse me as a child so maybe I act out due to my misused childhood and-"

"Cool story bro, changed my life. Okay, so next is a dare, 'Jimmy to bitch smack Cartman with his crutches' Good dare. Get to it Jimmy!"

Jimmy let a lopsided smirk encase his lips as he stumbled up from the couch and hobbled over to the fat neo-nazi. Eric stared up at the cripple with a bemused look on his face, the bemusement turning to shock when Jimmy swung his left crutch high up in the air and brought it crashing down into his fatass gut.

Everyone cheered Jimmy on as he continuously beat Cartman with his crutches, said fatboy crying out in pain with each hit. Smirking, Poppy called Jimmy off him, eyebrows raising when she saw Cartman fold his arms and pout. "W'y do I always get piked on?"

"'Cause no one likes you." She stated, more than a few people nodding in agreement. "You wanna read out the next one Niamh?"

"Huh?" Niamh looked up from her place making out with a very flustered Damien. Still hopping, she cradled the fawn in her arms through the fabric of her top and hopped over to her friend. "Sure, 'Craig somehow give Hidan his hat...till she wants to give it back'. While you're at it Tucker, when can I stop?"

Getting up from his comfortable place in between Kenny and Tweek, the noire haired teen pulled the taller blonde up and stretched, humming 'I don't know' to her. She scowled a little, pouting her bottom lip out. Craig walked over to the fireplace - taking Kenny with him - and threw a hand full of green powder into it. He muttered an address and threw his hat into the glowing green flame, anxiously threading his fingers through his shaggy hair. Kenny pulled on his arm and they moved back to their previous place. An almost silent 'ye-ah!' echoed throughout the room, causing smiles to bloom on everyone's faces.

"Eh hem, next dare, 'Cartman to walk into a police station and tell them what he did to Scott Tenorman'. There's on a few blocks down. Well? Get going fatass!" Poppy kicked the obese teen until his pitiful whining could no longer be heard in the room.

"He's gunna be a while. Let's do a truth! 'Kenny - have you ever fucked Satan?'"

"No, but I've _been fucked_ by Satan. Does that count?" Kenny asked, staring intently at the back of his friend's head.

"Possibly. Cimone, you wanna read the next one?"

"You bet your big fat cock I do! 'Bebe to wear thrift store goth clothing' Haha!" Cimone, who had been munching quietly on pixie sticks up until that point burst out laughing, hunching over and holding her sides. Yep, a sugar overdose.

"Stay away from sugar kids, it's dangerous. Anywho, here Bebe, I bought them earlier." Poppy handed her blonde bimbo of a friend a pretty, sleeveless, gothic dress. The dress was violet with black floral netting over the bodice, said bodice trailing on to be a three layered skirt with an equal amount of lace. There was a black lace rose on the right side, above the breast. There was a corset like feature running down the middle of the bodice, black ribbon running diagonally through to create a perfect corset look. Black lace ruffles were stitched to the top hem and to the bottom of each skirt ruffle. It was a dress you'd be proud to were without being goth.

Bebe smiled in acceptance, her smile wavering slightly when Poppy handed her a pair of ripped fishnet tights, some elbow length silk gloves and some black lipstick. All in all, the blonde girl quite suited the look, Stan and Red both smiling on with pride. Once the dress was on, Bebe fiddled with her large bust, trying to get comfortable. The lace looked like it itched a little, but Bebe pushed through it and sat back down with the group.

"You look so cute!" Poppy commented, patting the blonde's head affectionatly. "Okay, next is, 'Clyde, what's the most hardcore thing you've ever done?'"

Clyde counted on his fingers briefly before speaking. "I got arrested for public nudity over forty times in a year."

Somehow, no one was surprised.

Poppy flicked through her wad of paper before finding another dare. "'Kenny to dismember a Brony'. Now, for all those who don't know what a 'brony' is, it is a boy or man who is utterly obsessed with My Little Pony. I find bronies more disgusting than Bieber... Okay, that was a lie. But _almost_ more disgusting than Bieber. So Kenny, there's a brony tied up in the sex dungeon somewhere, there's an array of weapons by the fireplace, get to it. Craig can help."

Kenny and Craig both shot up with gusto at the thought of destroying something so vile. They walked to the fireplace, Kenny picking up an axe and Craig grabbing a rather large hatchet, before they both went through the door and into the basement, scarily sadistic grins encasing both of their lips.

Poppy shuddered when she felt the aura of evil leave the room. "Phew, the next one is for Tweekers, 'Tweek to Filibuster as long as he possibly can without caffeinating himself'. Oooh, sorry babe. I'm gunna make it '...as long as he possible can in one breath...' This is really not your game, is it?"

Poor Tweek shook his head and sighed, making his was to a wooden podium and looking over the crowd of people waiting for him to begin. He inhaled a deep breath and let everything go.

"S-sometimes I get up and think to m-myself 'hey, what coffee am I g-going to have this morning?' Because there a-are so many to choose from, l-like: Espresso, C-Cappuccino, Latte, Cafe con leche, Mocha, Iced c-coffee, Iced latte, I-Iced cappuccino, Granita, b-boilermaker, redeye, Espresso m-macchiato, Latte macchiato, Choco Cafe, Americano, Long black, Café au lait, Cafe mocha, Cà phê sữa đá, Cortado, Greek frappé coffee, Indian filter coffee, Irish coffee, Flat white, Cafe Mocha, Choco-L-Latte, Filter Coffee, I-Instant, Decafinated or Drip Coffee. And t-then there's the p-problem of which cup to use o-out of: the blue one, the o-orange one, the green one, the b-bigger green one, my flask, the black o-one, the grey one, the other g-grey one, the purple and pink one, m-mom's one, dad's one, the o-other black one, the shot glasses, the y-yellow one or even the coffee machine i-itself. But ew, w-why would anyone want to drink coffee straight f-from the machine, that's gross. And u-unhygienic. Like hobos. Hobos are s-so disgusting, always asking for your s-spare change. I bet they could afford c-coffee if they wanted to. So the m-moral of the story is; d-don't give hobos your spare change."

Silence.

"D-did I do it wrong? Oh sweet J-Jesus, I screwed up didn't I? My parents a-are gunna sell me into s-slavery! N-not again! Gah!"

"Shh, shh Tweek! No one's going to sell you into slavery... again. So calm your tits and sit down." Poppy said soothingly, motioning for him to sit next to her, which he did. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Niamh, can you read the next one?"

Niamh, who was hopping by the fireplace, lulling the fawn to sleep, looked up and used her wizard powers to psychically read the next dare off Poppy's sheet. "'Damien, go torch a playground full of elderly people.' Lol, take pictures!" The ravenette gave her play-thing a thumbs up and went back to her fawn whom she had fondly named Douchebag. (A/N: my friend Gina has a fox's tail and when I asked her what it was called and she randomly named it Doughebag xD)

The Satanist stood and in a 'poof' of burgundy smoke, was transported to a cute little playground where elderly people were having the time of the aged lives. Damien snapped his fingers and a small black flame was lit, he let the fire catch onto a nearby tree and casually walked away whilst the screams of old people hung in the air. "There's nothing like the smell of burning wrinkles in the morning."

His journey back wasn't long and he soon found himself sitting back down in the circle. "That was fun."

"Burning old people does tend to bring joy. Righty'O, next 'Kyle give your girly virginity to Stan'." A scowl etched itself into Poppy's face as she mumbled 'I hate Style' to no one.

"Er, one problem." Kyle spoke timidly.

"What?"

"I'm (clearly) not virgin."

"Welp, I guess that makes the dare void!" Insert Poppy-me-gusta-face here. "Next, 'Does anybody remember Kenny dying?'"

"Of course," Stan said,"but because he always comes back we don't tend to worry too much."

"Well dildo, how do you think that makes Kenny feel? Constantly dying, unable to live more than a week normally, having to deal with the endless mental trauma of knowing his friends and family don't care that he dies, and the physical trauma he has to endure every time he dies? Don't lie, you've seen the scars."

Cartman walked back in and was slightly confused at to why everyone was hanging their heads. A minute or so passed before Kyle spoke up. "But if we loose ourselves in misery every time he dies, we'll all be just as broken as he is."

"He shouldn't have to suffer alone." Poppy spat.

"Okay we git it, we'll be niycer to Kenneh!"

"Well if fatass can understand, then so can you all." Sigh. "Okay, let's move on, 'Damien to give his satanic powers over to Butters and let him run around catching shit on fire.' This is going to be epic." Poppy snapped her fingers and suddenly Damien's eyes were the colour of the ocean. He frowned but knew better than to argue with his friend. Butters, on the other hand, was ecstatic. His eyes had turned scarlet and he was practically glowing.

The blonde hovered around the room, through the door and into the street. Screams of panic and the sound of evil laughter could be heard. Poppy looked out the window and saw her neighbour's house on fire.

"I was wrong, this can only get worse. Oh well. Next, 'Dogpoo to leap up in the air, do the gayest dance you can think of, and sing the GAYEST SONG OF ALL TIME!' Dogpoo hasn't been in much has he? Oh well, here he is!"

Dogpoo literally leaped into the room, twirling like a ballerina as he began to sing.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity, any girl who isn't me today!"

That was all that needed to be said before a giant hook came and pulled him away.

"Phew, he stunk! And I'm not talking about his singing. Next is, 'Poppy, why do you keep rejecting Kenny? Never reject Kenny! D:' Heh heh, well..."

"We're back!" Sung a particularly gleeful pair of teens. Their clothes and faces were soaked in blood and they had never looked happier. "We're just gunna go wash up."

"S-sure." Poppy made sure not to look as they skipped away, hand-in-pants. She sighed when they were out of hearing shot and started to speak. "'Cause I've never had a boyfriend before."

"I wunder why?" Sarcasm oozed from Cartman's words, causing Poppy to scowl. Kyle leaned over to her and rubbed her temples, making her features relax. Tweek snuggled into her a little more and Kyle moved to sit by her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't listen to him; like he's ever been with someone... Bar Butters, but he's a pretty bad boyfriend to him, so he shouldn't be criticizing."

Poppy sniffled and nodded, rubbing her face into Kyle's neck, the Jew nodded and picked up her sheet, smirking evilly when he found a good one. "'Cartman, why don't you go on a goddamned diet? Maybe then people might see past your hideous personality and like you on at least a superficial level'."

The hippo flinched violently at this, eye twitching as he tried to think up a witty retort. "Y-yeh well, yoo suck! Screw yoo giys, I'm goin' home!"

Sniffling again, Poppy scowled in Eric's direction. "You dare leave before we finish this game and I will _end_ you Eric Cartman."

Silence befell the room as everyone watched the mental battle between the two that the fatass was more than clearly loosing. "Pfft, whateva."

"Right, next is, 'Damien sit next to Bieber and not complain about it'. Oooh, this isn't an easy one Damien, you sure you're up to the challenge?"

The raven nodded, shuffling to the fireplace of which Bieber was still dead. For now.

"This is a good pick-me-up, 'Stan, Wendy, Bebe, slap each other senseless.'" Kenny and Craig sauntered back in, seating themselves in a nearby couch, ready to enjoy the show.

The three darees moved into the centre of the circle, sat in a triangle and began to slap each other. Bebe hit Wendy, who slapped Stan, who accidentally smacked himself because he is a dildo. This carried on for some time until Poppy could feel the skin on her sides beginning to split.

"O-okay guys, that's enough for now!" The giggling subsided when the three moved away from one another, red faced and saw. Poppy patted Bebe's cheek affectionately and she smiled. "Now for, 'Cartman (and a boy of Poppy's choice) to whore themselves out with 12 guys EACH!' Ooh, this is evil. But since i can't be arsed having fatass lard himself all over my beautiful boys, you can whore yourself with people on the street. The other guy can be Gregory seen as he doesn't have any more questions."

The two stood without having to be told twice and exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I hope Gregory doesn't catch anything. Anywho, next is, 'Christophe switch clothes with Hidan'. I'm not sure how this is going to work, lemme try something out." Poppy snapped her fingers and in a cloud of violet smoke, Mole was magically wearing a short rainbow plaid skirt and a sung white top with the words 'HIGH-CLASS MOTHERFUCKER' in pink sequins, along with white socks and sky blue heels and a matching headband. He looked perty. "Yay it worked!"

"I veel lyke glitter."

"You're supposed to! Alrighty, you've gotta stay in that for the rest of the game and just to make things more awkward, 'Damion and Christophe make out'. Sorry babes!"

Since Damien wasn't allowed to move from his place next to the bloody pulp that was Bieber, Mole shuffled across to him, not caring in the least that his skirt rode up more than a little. He sat on his knees in front of the Satanist and moved his face in, capturing the raven's lips with his. The taste of smoke and chilli swirled around in their mouths as their tongues danced together at a surprisingly gentle pace. It wasn't until both teens became blue-faced that they pulled away, Christophe trapping Damien's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it teasingly.

"Eh hem..." The two turned to their host who with berated breath and a flushed face, made an odd gesture with her hand. "As much as I love to watch you two suck face - and trust me, _I do_ - we need to start wrapping things up! So next is a truth, 'Stan, who is your celebrity crush?'"

A dark rose colour encased Marsh's cheeks as he tried in vain to hide his embarrassment. "C-Carrot Top..."

"..." The room was silent for a few moments before laughter erupted from every mouth. Stan's blush darkened as he curled himself up into the couch.

"Pahaha! R-really Stan? Even I find that hilarious!" Kyle said, forcing his chuckles to stay behind a taunting grin.

"C'mon guys, let's not tease him about his abnormally strange crush too much, we might make him turn emo again. Next, 'Kenny, who is the best lay you've ever... eh... layed?'"

Tapping his chin in thought, Kenny spoke to the side of his best friend's face in concentration. "Hmm, well, Craig likes it rough. Tweek's full of surprises. Clyde is predictable which can be good if you're looking for stability. Stan's a bore. Mole's too dirty, Gregory's too clean. Damien's great for S&M. But overall, I think probably Kyle. He's fun, long-lasting and likes trying new things."

"Awesome, any normal person would be repulsed but hey, it's hot. Alrighty, next is, 'Damien - turn Kyle into a girl for the rest of this game', but since Butters has Damien's powers and he's still off doing whatever it is evil Butters does, I'll do it. Although I can't promise it'll work..."

"Wait what-"

With a snap of her fingers, lilac smoke whirled around the room, surrounding Kyle. His costume from his 'Trannylicious' dare was back on (minus his hair being up), this time the space on his chest filled with the curves of relatively large breasts, his thin legs and thighs now curvy, and his already slim waist tucked in even more. The curls of his hair became loose ringlets, falling over his shoulders and his plump lips became a little more pouty. His eyelashes darkened and his eyes were more wide. His behind became, hard to say it but, even more round and he could not have looked like a better teenage girl.

"Poppy!" Kyle put his hands on his feminine hips, his voice only slightly higher than his own, but was still easy to pass of as girl's.

The brunette girl shrugged, smiling. "It was a dare. But you're a really hot girl. C'mere."

A fairly faint blush blossomed on his cheeks as he came and sat by his friend. As soon as he'd taken his seat (A/N: to make it easier for the readers, i'm still gunna refer to Kyle as a guy :L) next to Poppy, she took his chin in her hand and leaned in, placing a quick and firm kiss to his lips, Kyle gasping into it. Snaking her hand up to his chest, she let it rest on one of his new, pert breasts, squeezing gently, making him moan.

Not a minute later, it was over. Poppy sat back happily, leaving a flushed and flustered Kyle to figure out what had just happened. She shrugged again. "Sorry, i had to. Next, 'Token what would you do if the underwear stealing gnomes got your underwear?'"

"I guess I would buy some new ones."

"I-it's not as s-simple as that, man! They'll o-only end up taking t-them too! It's a part of t-their system!" Tweek pulled on his matted hair anxiously, memories of past experiences flooding his mind. "T-trust me man, I k-know."

"Calm down Tweekers, and Niamh, you can stop now." Craig said soothingly, petting his boyfriend's head reassuringly.

With a relieved sigh, Niamh fell backwards onto a vacant couch, cradling Douchebag in her arms as she gently hushed it back to sleep. "Lord have mercy."

"Lol 'kay, next, 'Does Kenny think my shirt of him is awsome?(no duh!)'" Poppy said, still facing away from the blonde.

Kenny looked shocked for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know _how_ she has a top of me, but sure. Anything involving me is awesome."

A few people nodded in agreement, Poppy once again flipping through her stack of paper. "Cimone, you pick one."

"Yay!" With an energy filled leap, she bounded over to her friend, scanning the papers for something that she would enjoy watching. "'Pip - dress in drag and give a lap dance to Damien!'"

Grabbing a black plastic bag and hopping up, Pip saluted and pranced out of the room. A few minutes later, he returned. He wore a short red glittery cocktail dress that didn't cover the bottom of his ass, bright red lipstick and a pair of wobbly stiletto heels. Damien sent him a vaguely amused smirk, Pip taking that as an incentive to walk clumsily over to him.

Sitting in Damien's lap, Pip froze. Not entirely sure on what to do next, he raised himself slightly and began to wiggle and shake around furiously. It was truly an odd spectacle to behold.

"Enough, I love you Pip, but that was awful."

"-ly good?"

"No Pip. Let's just move on, 'Butters go have kinky sex with... any one you like!' Hmm, since Butters isn't here, I'm gunna send Pip to him!"

"Why me?"

"Because your horrific lap dancing has completely turned me off. So go and find him, then have 'kinky' sex with him. Good luck to Butters."

Pip frowned slightly, fixing the bust of his dress before leaving, a battered looking Cartman and Gregory stumbling back in. "Nice to see you both in one piece. Eric, just in time for your next dare, 'Cartman has to rainbow kiss with Bebe'. I'm not even gunna explain this one to the people at home. Nor am I gunna make you do it in here seen as none of us want to witness it. So, go to the sex dungeon and fulfil your dare. Shoo!"

Cartman just mumbled insanities under his breath and yanked Bebe up and out the door. Poppy shuddered at the thought of what they were about to do, her face turning a sickly colour of pale green. "Yuck. Next is a truth, 'Is Hidan Poppy's best friend?'

"Yeah I guess so, she's awesome and loveable and brimming with epic ideas! So my answer is yes, Hidan is one of my best friends and she rocks! Next is another truth, 'Tweek, WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMNED CUTE? Seriously, your parents like created you in a laboratory'. Oh no..."

"W-what! The g-government are my p-parents? All this t-time! Oh sweet J-Jesus, they c-conducted weird experiments on m-me before I was even _born_!"

"Tweek, Tweek! Calm your shiz! They complimented you! Your parents had normal, consensual sex to conceive you. Don't worry. Geez." Poppy said gently, grabbing Tweek by the shoulders and shaking him softly. He nodded but still looked shaky, so the brunette girl snuggled up to him in hopes of calming him down. "Okay, next, 'Poppy to do the robot to completely unfitting music'. Okay, I guess I should pick something classical... But I think I'm gunna go with the Gay Barbie Song!"

Poppy got up and pressed the 'play' button on a random CD player. She popped, locked and generally made a fool of herself as the song played.

'Hi Garrett. Hi Rahool. You wanna go for a ride? On what? On this! Barbie's such a bitch, she is just a witch. I really hate her, why does Ken date her? Ken is such a man, I do all I can. Just to do him; we wanna screw him! She's such a bitch, I'm gunna scratch her eyes out! I have dreams about Ken being inside my den, and we hold and we kiss like we're sweethearts. But that Barbie's a slut, with her cute little butt. And I guess Ken likes boobs made of fake parts. And I cry everyday, 'cause straight out that bitch is in my way! Barbie's such a bitch, she is just a witch. I really hate her, why does Ken date her? Ken is such a man, I do all I can. Just to do him; we wanna screw him! When I see her I will knee her. I will punch her and I'll crunch her. Hey Garrett? What Rahool? Look who's over there. Well if it isn't Barbie without Ken and that stupid California dream van! Hey Barbie, it's us! Come over here! Look, right here missy! Take that, you little slut! You whore, you bitch! Scratch your eyes out! Let's get the hell out of here.'

"Taa daa!" She said, panting. People giggled and clapped for her, admiring the effort. "Well, let's do a truth, 'has anyone been secretly crushin on anyone else?'"

A few voices were heard, 'Bebe' from Wendy and Ike, a hearty 'Damien' from Niamh, and a simultaneous 'Kenny/Poppy' from the same teens. The latter two both blushed and looked further away from one another, Wendy and Ike glaring at each other and Niamh moving into Damien's lap without asking. "Okay, well, next is, 'How did the whole marriage thing work out with Craig?'"

"Well, it turned out the groom was some wealthy old perv, so on the honeymoon I shanked him and took his inheritance and life insurance."

"Like a boss. Let us do a dare, 'Craig and Tweek sing played by mindless self indulgence'."

The two involved, plus Kenny all stood and walked to some randomly placed microphones. (They get a sentence each! Craig, Tweek, Craig, etc...) "So happy. I have lost my edge! So happy. I have lost my edge. So happy. I have lost my edge, fuck you man! Don't mean nothin' anymore! Fuck you man! Don't mean nothin' anymore, I played it out, out, out, out. I played it out, out, out, out. I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did. I'm big enough to make up for all that I never really did. So happy. I have lost my edge. Hey! Fuck you man! Don't mean nothin' anymore! Fuck you man! Don't mean nothin' anymore, I played it out, out, out, out."

They continued to sing the rest of the song, receiving a good amount of cheers when they finished. They sat back down, Craig hugging Tweek into his free side contently. Carman and Bebe came back up the stairs with pale faces and the stench of vomit lingering between them.

Just as Poppy was about to read out the next dare, Pip and Butters walked in together, both looking ravished.

"Alright," the brunette girl started, "now that we're all here again, let's do another dare, 'Craig make out with Cartman for 5 minutes straight'. And while that's going on, we're gunna see how many truths we can fit in! Ready..." Cartman moved to Craig. "Set..." They leant in. "Go!" They started kissing.

"'Damien, are you a necrophiliac?'"

"Ew, no!... I've slept with souls in Hell though."

"Fair enough. 'Kyle - would you marry Stan or just fuck him?'"

"Neither! We're just Super Best Friends! I wish people would stop with all that!"

"Me too. 'Token, if you could, would you stop being black? Being the "token black" kid in South Park must be a pretty tough life.'"

"No, I like who I am enough to know being black is nothing to be ashamed of, besides; dark chocolate is good for you."

"Yes Token, yes it is. 'Does Tweek want to share his coffee with Hidan again'?"

"N-no, I hate sharing c-coffee."

"'Do any of u have any deep dark secrets? if so, FESS UP!' Answer the question Kyle, Damien, Mole, Tweek and Bebe."

"I'm a sex addict."

"I don't actually enjoy having Satan for a father."

"I want to be a florist."

"I love dirty dancing."

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats Bebe, next-"

A loud gasp was heard as Craig and Cartman pulled away from each other at the sound of the timer beeping. "Damnit fatass, what the _hell_ did you and Bebe do in there? You taste worse than a skunk's asshole dipped in dog shit and then soaked in nail varnish remover!"

"Yoo're telling meh."

"Gross. Okay, since we're almost out of truths now, let's do a dare, 'Kenny, you have to snuggle with me for at least 1 minute.' Since I decided not to put people in this chapter so it would make keeping track of things easier, Kenny will send 'me' cyber hugs!"

Kenny wrapped his arms tightly around himself and gave the air a big hug.

"Awesome shiz. Another dare, 'Craig to chew on some random person outside and yell "THE SKY IS FALLING, LET ME EAT YOUR BRAINS!" '"

Taking Kenny with him, Tucker stood and walked to the door, inhaling deeply before legging it outside and screaming in an uncharacteristicly panicked voice. "The sky is falling!" He found a random woman and grabbed her. "Let me eat your brains!" He then attempted to bite her but was shocked when she round-housed him with her handbag and took off running.

Craig grabbed his gut with the hand that wasn't down Kenny's pants, muttering an 'ow' before trudging back indoors.

"That went well," commented McCormick, smiling gleefully as he sat back down with Craig.

"Great! 'did Cartman enjoy being on maury and saying 'whatever! i do what i want!'?'"

"Yes, it was very funneh."

"You wanna know what else is very funny?"

"Wha?"

"'Cartman go fuck yourself… literally!' I lied, it's not funny it's gross."

"Damnit ya styoopid ginger, giv meh a niyce dare for once!" He shouted, sending her 'the bird' with his fat finger before leaving to go back to the basement.

"God I hate him. Righty'O, let's do a truth, 'Damien, would you kill your girlfriend/boyfriend just for the hell of it?'"

"Kill? No. Play with handcuffs, whips, chains, gags, and general bondage? Yes."

"Kinky stuff. Niamh likes the kinks. 'Craig - expose all of Tweek's secrets that you know.'"

"I won't expose all of them, but here's a few. He smokes, he's scared of the dark, he won't drink instant coffee, he hates nuts and he has two pet mice called Buddy and Huggles."

"'Huggles'? Dude, that's so gay." Clyde commented, earning a hard whack on the head from Craig.

"Clyde, never insult a man's mice. Next, 'Mole, how did you thank Kenny for bringing you back to life after those dogs killed you?'"

"I treated him and his siblings to a meal at an exquizid restaurant down town."

"That was very nice of you. Sorry, I know I'm rushing but I going out in a little bit so we need to rap up around about now! 'Poppy and Niamh to make out, with wet slippy moist tongues , groaning as they touch, Poppy dribbling :P'...Nice Lauren, real nice. C'mere Niamh."

Niamh moved to sit by Poppy, the latter teen not wasting any time in leaning in and pressing her lips to the noirette's. The ravenette hesitantly kissed back, the kiss itself awkward and sloppy. Tongues briefly danced together and when they started to become light-headed, they pulled away from one another. "I swear to God if that didn't please her, nothing will.

"Alright, let's move on again. When she was here in the last game, 'what did all the sp ppl think bout Hidan?'"

An all over sea of positive comments bombarded the brunette, people saying things like 'she seemed nice' and 'she was a ton of fun'. Poppy smiled and gave a nod in agreement.

"I thought so too. 'Kay, next, 'Kyle, why don't you like your hair? I think it's cute. x3' Me too, good question. Kyle?"

The Jewish teen shrugged, fingering a lock of his hair, playing with it cutely. "It's too curly and wild and I just hate it."

Smirking, Poppy crawled over to him, Kyle sitting back on the balls of his hands as she leaned over him. "Really? I love it." She spoke teasingly, playing with a handful of satin locks. She leaned into them and took a completely-non-weird sniff. "It smells like strawberries. I like strawberries."

Kenny, who had been watching Poppy and Kyle, frowned as the former once again conjoined their lips. Kyle was a lot more responsive that time, moving his lips with his friends. He could feel the brunette's lips quirk upwards at the knowledge that Kyle wasn't fighting her off like she thought he would. He was a good kisser.

The second Kenny caught a glimpse of tongues, he gave a loud cough, making the two break apart. Kyle was red-faced and panting, and Poppy - still leaning over him - still had that predatory grin on her face, but knowing it was Kenny who broke them apart, refused to look at him due to the dare.

"Your reactions are just too cute," Poppy stated, running her tongue up the side of Kyle's cheek before whispering seductively in his ear, causing him to shudder and whimper. "_Kylie_."

Kenny gave a more impatient cough when the pale skinned teens hands found themselves back on Kyle's new bust and Poppy hung her head in annoyance. "Fine fine," one final squeeze and she went back to the pile of paper, "next dare, 'Everyone to gang up on Bieber (down with that boy!)' Hallelujah!"

Everybody grabbed weapons from Poppy's stash and surrounded Bieber, who was just regaining conciousness (from his death lol!).

"G-guys, what are yo-"

Punches were thrown, kicks were... kicked, Bieber was once again killed. But every person had anguish in their eyes knowing it wouldn't last for long. Poppy sighed at this realisation, wiping the thin layer of sweat from her brow. "Beating up Bieber takes a lot outta ya. Niamh, what's the next one?"

"Hmm, 'Craig, do you secretly get off on flipping the people the bird? I swear, you're finger gets too many random stiffys. You should see a urologist'."

"I don't 'get off' on it per say, but I do take great pleasure in it. I guess it's my way of releasing tension."

"Everyone needs one, yours is just finger-boners."

"That's not what I-"

"Next! 'Butters, why do you put up with so much shit? Seriously, stick up for yourself once and a while.' Yeah I agree, you always seem to get picked on. Why?"

Butters started fiddling with a button on his shirt. "W-well you guys, I sure don't appreciate all the mean things you say. And I don't like it when you guys hurt me. But I put up with it 'cause you're my friends."

"...Fag!" Shouted Bieber. (See? I told you...) Bebe slipped off her stiletto and hurled it at the chipmunk, hitting him square in the forehead and successfully killing him again for the time being. "He's an asshole." She mused.

"Yuh huh! Let's do a dare, 'All the people in the this game have to listen to the song that never ends for fifteen minutes'. I hate this song." Poppy pressed play on the CD player again and the song started up...

_15 minutes later..._

"Make it stop, oh s-sweet Jesus, make it s-stop!" Tweek begged, rocking back and forth in a manner that a therapist would be worried about.

"I think I'm hearing voices..." Cimone's eye twitched as she too rocked.

The timer pinged and Poppy ran to the CD player, pulling the plug from the socket and throwing it at the nearest wall. Breathing heavily, she inhaled, straightened her clothes and sat back down. "Next, 'Craig, Tweek, Token, Clyde, dress in little black cocktail dresses and dance to "That's not my name"'. This should be interesting."

The four boys slipped into the dresses and stood at four microphones. (The order - again in sentences - is Craig, Tweek, Token and then Clyde. I'll put the bits they do together in italics.)

"Four little words just to get me along. It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I. Keep stalling, keeping me together. People around gotta find something to say. _Holding back, everyday the same. Don't wanna be a loner. Listen to me, oh no. I never say anything at all but with nothing to consider they forget my name, name, name, name. _They call me Hell. They call me Stacey. They call me her. They call me Jane. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my, name. They call me quiet. But I'm a riot. Mary-Jo-Lisa. Always the same. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my name. That's not my, name."

By the time they had finished their song, the crowd was cheering - mostly for the get-up but still.

"Whoo! Great one guys! This dare, 'Kenny you still have to kill yourself!' is now void. Sorry! So let's do another, 'Pip, Tweek, and Butters to watch all the Chucky movies and not scream'. You guys can watch them in my room, come back down when you've been mentally scarred!"

The three blondes all walked up the staircase, unaware and innocent to what they were about to witness. Poppy giggled behind her hand and waved them off. "They aren't gunna know what hit them. Oh well! Next dare, 'Kenny, Craig, and Damien to visit Mr. Garrisons basement'. But since we have the S&M dungeon here, you can do it in there. There's a little side-room with everything you'll need in it. Enjoy!"

Damien led the way, Craig and Kenny trying to find a way to manoeuvre themselves downstairs without killing one another.

"Ooh, and because this game has taken so long, I'm going to treat all the readers to a quick female-Kyle strip show! Whoot!"

"H-hang on a minu-" Before Kyle could so much as finish his sentence, he was being forced back onto his podium, a new pole standing proud in its centre. "Strut what God gave you!"

"I'm Jewish!"

"Whatever, just shake it!"

"Fine!" And he did. Gripping the pole with one hand, he slid one leg around the slick metal surface and did a full 360 degree turn, spinning downwards. Poppy put 'S My D' by Blood on the Dance Floor on in the background as strobe lighting illuminated the otherwise dark room. Once he was crouching with one leg still wrapped tightly around the pole, he slid it in between his breasts, gasping at the cool sensation against his skin and throwing his head back. Standing once again, and keeping a hold of the pole with one hand, he walked sexily around it, shaking his plump ass at all the guys, Bebe even sticking a ten dollar bill into his apron, giggling when he winked at her. He rutted and stretched around that pole in ways no one thought possible. The overall result was a very hot and heavy Kyle, one again, making out with Poppy.

People thanked Poppy and one by one began to leave. When it was only Poppy, Kyle, Cimone and Niamh left, Kyle felt safe asking the host a question he'd been wondering most of the night.

"Why did you come on to me when I got turned into a girl?"

"Two reasons," Poppy started, turning to face him, a seductive smirk atop of her lips. "One; to make Kenny jealous. Two; because you're sexy as fuck." She said with a husky voice, nipping at his bottom lip.

"How many times do I have to witness you two making out tonight?" Kenny asked, arms folded as he leant against the doorway, waving off Craig as he left, Damien walking to sit by Niamh. "Are you trying to make me hate Kyle for being so sexy?"

Poppy pouted, "no, but he's so irresistible, I just couldn't help myself."

"Okay fine, since we're being honest; you two were hot as hell. But no more. Where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"I don't mind, surprise me." Poppy said, smiling happily, finally able to look at the blonde in the face again. She hopped up and linked arms with him. "I'll see you next week guys, don't wait up!"

After Poppy and Kenny left, the three now forever scared blondes anxiously running after them, silence befell the room.

"Well I guess it's just us three, right guys-" Insert Niamh and Damien making out and Kyle playing with his new boobs here. "...I'll go read some yaoi somewhere else..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Cimone! xD**

**First off I wanna say how fucking sorry i am to all of you! But this chapter is around 13,800 (over 14,000 including all this!) words, so you can't blame me for it taking so long. As well as that ive been busy with my GCSEs, coursework, homework, family problems, etc etc. But thats not an excuse not to update for over a month Dx Im so sorry and i will try super hard to update on time, but if it is late, it is for good reason T^T**

**QUICK QUESTION (PLEASE ANSWER): SHOULD I DO AN BONUS CHAPTER OF ME AND KENNYS DATE, DO A ONE-SHOT, OR JUST NOT INCLUDE IT? THANK CHOO!  
><strong>

**Quick down-note: I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF THEY'RE A LITTE OOC, IT'S MY FANFIC SO SCREW THE FUCK OFF!**

**I really hope the late update hasnt put anyone off, and sorry i havent put anymore OCs in this one, i kinda rushed it if you cant tell - which you probably can :(**

**Please continue to leave your amazing idea for me, ill try better next time i swear! :D**

**Jean - Thank you and they were, hope you enjoyed it! ^^  
>Hidan - Yes, yes you are :L I hole you liked the update, sorry it was so late! Dx<br>Cimone - And i thank you for that! Im glad you support of me and Kenneth, but le gasp, now im coming onto fem-Kyle! xD Im debating whether or not to keep him female for the next chapter -evil grins- xD Please do give me more juicy dares! ^^  
>BattyCore - And i loved the picture sooo much! xD Maybe you could do one of him in his 'HIGH-CLASS MOTHERFUCKER' outfit? ^^ Thank you! And yeah i know, i think im just not gunna add people in anymore :  
><strong>**Superluckystar - Thank you for reviewing! :D And WHAT WAS KENNYS TRUTH GUNNA BE BEFORE SAM BURST IN! Dx  
>Lozzie - I LOVED using you dungeon SOOO much! xD Probably too much ^^; oopsies? But yeah, loved your dares, hope you liked the update! :D<br>Riverofwind25 - You made me addicted to that song, damn you... :D  
>TheMysticalQ - That sucks! D: I wish you luck with your silly computer ^^ Loved your ideas, keep em coming! :D<br>kennygirl206 - So sorry i didnt add you in, it takes up so much time and i dont think im gunna be doing that anymore, but i loved your ideas, and i hope you like this chapter anyway ^^  
>Mysterion (Cara) - Thank you! xD Again, sorry i didnt add you in but it takes so long and so many words x( You are a true Style fangirl arent you? :L Oh well, each to their own ^^ Thanks for reviewing! :)<br>Marcelinelvskyle - Niamh (nee-v) :L No worries, people mistake it for that a lot ^^ I LOVED using the fawn breast feeding dare! xD It worked epically :L Your ideas were fantabulous, so thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

**Please review me more ideas and I should be back next tuesday! :) Poppy ^^**


End file.
